Odio
by Mmegi
Summary: Bien, que llegue una mujer al Área no es normal, que lo haya hecho de noche tampoco, que sea enfermizamente inexpresiva menos, ni hablar del trivial detalle de sus recuerdos. La única molestia real del asiático es tener que esconderla, y descifrar todo lo que ella representa...
1. Chapter 1

"Pequeño encargo."

Era una noche agradable en el Área; temperatura templada, cielo despejado, ronquidos de los Habitantes, aunque claro que las favorables condiciones del ambiente poco y nada le importaban a cierto corredor…

-Por qué no se callan, malditos garlopos…- Minho luchaba, al igual que durante toda la semana, contra su insomnio –que gran mierda… a este paso terminare corriendo dormido…

Lanzando unos cuantos improperios se giró por milésima vez durante esa noche en su lecho, tratando de dormir. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió un pequeño ápice de sueño, pero…

Pudo ver una luz palpitante a través de sus párpados y los maldijo por ser de un grosor naturalmente delgados. Al abrirlos notó que las luces de color rojo venían de un punto no definido en la cima de las murallas, como una alarma silenciosa, pensó que la situación no podía ser más rara justo antes de que la caja llegara al centro del Área –Hey, larchos, están despiertos?- nadie contestó y por el momento pensó que eso era lo mejor, se decidió a ir hacia el dichoso lugar, en cuanto se levantó las luces se apagaron –Debo ser muy importante para que me estén esperando así.

Cuando vio lo que había dentro no supo por qué cosa sorprenderse primero; ya estaba la sorpresa inicial de la llegada de la caja, o quizás debía sorprenderse porque al parecer los creadores perdieron los relojes y mandaron al novato en la noche cuando debía haber llegado dentro de dos días o tal vez porque era una chica.

-…

No dijo nada, simplemente le tomó por sorpresa.

En la caja había una muchacha de unos 16 años en posición fetal murmurando cosas con los ojos cerrados y en un tono inexpresivo. Habían tantas preguntas en la cabeza del adolescente que no atinó a actuar después de unos diez minutos.

Lanzó una cuerda con un grueso nudo en el extremo esperando a que _ella_ lo tomara…

_Ella._

La palabra sonaba muy raro en su mente, tal vez daría ahorcadas cuando tratara pronunciarlo.

Y la chica seguía en la misma posición murmurando cosas.

-Oye! Despierta!- dijo mientras la golpeaba con el nudo de la cuerda. La delicadeza no era su fuerte- Si quieres quedarte ahí me avisas para irme a dormir.

La chica se incorporó sin decir nada y trepó por la cuerda sostenida por Minho. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente éste se quedó callado, la analizaba; vestía calzas negras, botas militares y una sudadera muy grande para ella. Era menuda, tez blanca y cabello negro y largo, teniendo algunos mechones en la cara.

Le pareció bonita.

Pero lo que le llamó más la atención fueron sus ojos; el derecho era de un café casi negro; y el izquierdo de un azul que nunca había visto. Era hipnotizante.

-Hola.

La voz femenina lo había sacado del hechizo. Pero de inmediato se despejó, había un asunto más importante que el de entablar amistades; quién era esa chica, por qué estaba ahí y por qué llegó de noche.

-De dónde vienes, novata?- pensó que su tono de voz le resultaría amenazante, pero la joven al frente seguía inexpresiva.

-…

Se impacientaba.

-…

Si tardaba tanto quiere decir que tiene una mejor respuesta que "de la caja".

-…

Ser paciente no era su especialidad, pensó que si se demoraba un poco más en responderle la golpearía.

-No recuerdo bien.

-… Qué? – Había esperado tanto para eso?

-No sé cómo explicar bien.

Su tono amenazante se fue de inmediato – Quieres decir que tienes recuerdos?

-Supongo, antes de subirme ahí – Apuntó a la caja – Estaba algo dormida, me levantaron y me pusieron en el ascensor- lo interrumpió.

-Cómo es que recuerdas eso?- Estaba confundido, no solo por lo que dijo la nueva, sino porque no había expresión alguna en su voz o cara.

-Solo lo recuerdo.

Se calmó y decidió sacar información por las buenas-Cómo te llamas, novata?

-Hiems.

-Bien, yo soy Minho, y esto-Señaló todo el lugar- es el Área, y es donde vivirás hasta que… mueras o salgamos que acá.

Hiems miró a su alrededor y señaló la estructura de madera con apariencia endeble-Qué es eso?

\- La Finca, es donde todos dormimos.

\- Y eso?

Lo siguiente fue la novicia corriendo de un lado a otro del Área preguntando por cada cosa que veía, a Minho le llamó la atención que la chica no se sintiera cansada corriendo de un lugar a otro; quizá sería buena corredora…

El pensamiento lo hizo reír.

Sin darse cuenta termino haciéndole la visita guiada sin querer. Le extrañó que Hiems a pesar de verse introvertida e inexpresiva preguntara hasta por la maleza que había en el suelo, sin embargo no era molesta, a diferencia de los otros shanks que habían llegado los meses anteriores, ella entendía rápido las, muy, breves explicaciones de Minho, y no hacía más preguntas sobre eso.

Fue más sencillo aún explicarle las y el porqué de las tres leyes del Área.

Terminaron la carrera en el fondo del bosque – las Lápidas – No esperó la pregunta para decirle que eran – Aquí enterramos a los muertos – notó un deje de sorpresa, o curiosidad, algo novedoso en ella, aparte de todo lo demás. – Pasa algo? – Preguntó.

-De qué mueren?

\- La mayoría eran mis subordinados – Se entristeció al recordar a los muchachos que quisieron ayudarlo a buscar una salida y solo tuvieron un final horrible, claro que supo disimular muy bien esa tristeza.

\- Dijiste que salían al laberinto, acaso se perdieron y murieron de hambre? – ojalá esa fuera la respuesta correcta. Ella se notaba inteligente, pensó que no habría problema en mostrarle el real peligro afuera del laberinto.

-Sígueme- Caminó hasta una pequeña ventana a ras de suelo en el bosque, se agachó y miró por un buen rato hasta que la llamó con la mano– Observa; aquí viene – Se apartó para darle espacio. Cuando su la morena vio a través del cristal un montón de luces la iluminaron, se veía como un arcoíris, al ver la criatura causante del fenómeno se quedó petrificada, aún dentro de su semblante sin emoción parecía que quería gritar y correr. Cuando el espectáculo acabó el corredor decidió hablar – Se llaman penitentes, viven en el laberinto; por eso nadie, salvo los corredores, están autorizados a salir de Área – Hizo una pausa esperando ver alguna expresión – Hay que ser muy hábil para hacer nuestra tarea – Esto último lo dijo con un notorio orgullo, tal vez, intentando impresionarla.

\- Recuerdo que había tenido miedo de venir, no recuerdo por qué, pero sentí dudas – Hizo una pausa – Aún no recuerdo la razón de venir aquí.

Esperó a que revelara más detalles, pero no dijo nada más, así que decidió empezar un nuevo tema.

\- Por qué eres así? – Trató de no sonar ofensivo.

\- Así cómo?

\- Inexpresiva, es inquietante.

\- Lo siento… – Inexpresiva, al parecer no era su intención ser así. Ella estaba de espalda hacia él, con la vista perdida en el vidrio.

De nuevo se quedó callada, eso dificultaba su tarea de extraer información.

\- Qué tienes ahí – Había una pequeña nota de papel entre su cabello – Un mensaje? – Lo sacó y enmudeció por segunda vez esa noche;

"_**Cuídalas, no dejes que las vean."**_

Más incógnitas? La carta estaba en plural, eso quiere decir que tendrían que haber dos personas en vez de una, la novata sabía de eso? Y cómo los creadores sabían que solo una persona estaría para recibir su "encarguito"? y sobre todo; Quién mierda lo dejaría a Él a cargo de alguien!?

Miró a Hiems, ella tenía que saber algo, como no lo haría? Ella podía recordar…

-Sabes de esto, novata? – le mostró la carta, al leerla tuvo una reacción muy interesante; tomó la hoja con fuerza arrugándola, mientras más la miraba más se aceleraba su respiración, le temblaban las piernas, parecía que iba a escapar, pero antes de que intentara algo la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca – Así que sabes algo – Se acercó peligrosamente a ella, era obvio que sabía de qué se trataba, y por lo visto no era nada bueno – Si no dices nada, te arrojaré a los penitentes.

A cambio recibió un fuerte empujón que lo tiró un metro más allá, se levantó molesto con un gruñido, quién se creía esa larcha? Que sea una chica no quiere decir que no la vaya a golpear si lo hacía enojar. Le vio y no supo que decir; no se veía como ella, estaba en posición de pelea, y su mirada era intimidante, la reconocía, era la misma mirada que él hacía cuando luchaba por su vida. La visión duró un segundo, luego volvió a su semblante inexpresivo, aun en la pose de lucha.

Se acercó a ella, esta vez con más cautela, sin embargo, por cada paso que daba la chica retrocedía – Oye, tranquila – Trató de lucir menos amenazante – Lo de los penitentes no es cierto – pareció surtir efecto porque ya no retrocedía – Solo quiero que entiendas que tienes que ver con esto – La chica abandonó su actitud defensiva y él, con el brazo extendido, aprovechó de tocar su hombro, como queriéndole decir que quería ayudarla – Recuerdas algo sobre esa nota?

-Tempestas.

\- Qué? – la había escuchado susurrar algo, pero no entendió bien.

\- Estoy cansada – Bostezó y apartó la mano, al parecer le incomodaba que traspasaran su metro cuadrado.

Miró su reloj – Son las tres A.M – Suspiró cansado, no tenía sueño, y posiblemente no podría dormir en la noche – Quédate aquí y no vayas hacia ningún lugar, entendido?– la joven asintió – Buena esa – Salió del bosque hacia la finca a buscar su saco de dormir, después de todo él no podía usar desde hacía mucho, en la mañana le pediría un descanso a Alby y de paso pensaría que hacer con Hiems – Esa chica está loca – Rio – Aunque hay que admitir que tiene lo suyo…

Al regresar escuchó unos murmullos, como si hubieran dos personas conversando, pero, eso era imposible, en el bosque solo estaban la novata y él, además no podía tratarse de un habitante, eran dos voces femeninas; la otra persona de la que hablaba la nota? Puso atención para escuchar mejor.

\- No creo que sospeche – era la voz de Hiems, estaba seguro.

\- Tch! Si no me hubiese mostrado… – Era una voz similar, pero mucho más cargada de emoción; denotaba molestia, frustración, nuevamente se recordó a sí mismo.

\- Solo me protegiste, no fue nada malo.

\- Mataré a ese idiota – se referían a él? y por qué ella dijo que la protegió? Estaba confundido, como si se hubiera perdido de un acto muy importante en una obra.

\- No…

\- Por qué no? Acaso le agarraste cariño tan rápido? – Lo que sea que haya sido esa persona había lanzado una pequeña risilla sarcástica.

\- … – Silencio.

\- Him, Por favo…

\- Hiems… - decidió interrumpir casi al lado de ella para ver con quien hablaba, pero solo la encontró recostada en el tronco de un árbol con los ojos cerrados. Decidió que tenía dos opciones, o esa chica escondía algo, o la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando.

\- Minho… – Habló, sobresaltándolo.

\- Pensé que dormías – Le extendió el saco.

\- Estaba a punto – Aun seguía en la misma posición con los ojos cerrados.

\- Aquí estarás más cómoda – Apuntó al saco de dormir ya tendido.

\- Dónde dormirás tú? – Acababa de notar que se estaba acostumbrando a tutearlo, lo dejó pasar, en la mañana la regañaría.

\- Acá en el suelo – Se recostó bocarriba – Actualmente eres una invitada, de modo que debo tratarte buen – Rio un poco y cerró los ojos esperando dormir.

\- Gracias, Minho – Hiems se acomodó en el saco y cerró los ojos – Buena noche.

\- Buena noche.

Debido a su insomnio no pudo dormir en toda la noche, aunque gracias a la llegada de la chica tuvo en que pensar, la miró un momento, le pareció ver un pequeño reflejo en su mejilla, observó más detenidamente y lo descubrió.

Ella estaba llorando.

(_fin capítulo 1_)

**Gracias a los que se dieron el tiempo de leer x.x**

**Éste es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor hagan todas las críticas constructivas posibles.**

**Éste capítulo lo narré desde la perspectiva de Minho, pero por lo general se narrará desde el punto de vista de Hiems.**

**Eso es todo, bye :3**

**Megi.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pie izquierdo"

-Estás bien?

-No…

-Por qué no? Estás sana y salva.

-Los maté…

-…

-Soy una mala persona.

-Yo fui quien los mató, no tú, sigues siendo una buena persona!

En un rincón de lo que alguna vez fue un caluroso hogar se encontraban dos niñas hablando entre ellas, se veían exactamente igual, hablaban en tonos tan diferentes que no se notaba que tenían la misma voz.

-No es cierto – Una de ellas estaba sentada, con la espalda apoyada en un rincón abrazando sus rodillas.

-Si lo es! – La pequeña que estaba a su lado trataba animarla de todos los modos posibles – Mira, hagamos un trato, si tú te olvidas de eso yo te protegeré de todo – La niña más extrovertida le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Así tu no tendrías que preocuparte de que esto pase nunca más – Al parecer su amiguita quedó pensando la propuesta.

-Bien, pero no mueras, por favor – se levantó y miró con preocupación a su compañera.

-No es necesario preocuparse por mí – le volvió a dedicar esa sonrisa, parecía que sabía que la tranquilizaba enormemente, como si estuviera resguardada de todo. Tomaron el cuchillo ensangrentado que estaba cerca y salieron de la casa buscando un lugar seguro. Todo alrededor era un desastre.

-Cómo te llamas?

Despertó.

-Oye, novata, son las dos de la tarde, levántate! – Minho la despertaba de manera claramente sutil agitándola por los hombros.

-Estoy despierta – Decía mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, ese sueño le dio curiosidad, quería saber cómo terminaba.

-Pero claro que no! – De repente sintió una ola de frío viajar desde su cabeza hasta la espalda, abrió los ojos para averiguar que fue esa desagradable sensación – A ver si así despiertas – Vio a Minho riéndose mientras derramaba lo que quedaba de una botella de agua sobre su cabeza. Hiems se sacudió y empezó a tener escalofríos lo que hizo reír al corredor– Lamento tener que despertarte así, pero tenía que traerte el desayuno-almuerzo – Dijo mientras le daba una bolsa de cuero. Al abrirla la chica vio un emparedado, unas cuantas verduras y una manzana.

-Gracias – No esperó nada más y atacó su desayuno-almuerzo, como lo había dicho Minho, no había notado que tenía hambre hasta que le recordaron que funcionaba con comida.

-Salí de aquí a las una de la tarde, esperé una hora a que Satén saliera de su santuario.

Hiems no le prestó atención, mientras comía pensó en su sueño, o más bien, pensó en lo que la estaba haciendo sentir, todos los sentimientos se sentían como si recién hubiese pasado todo, culpabilidad, tristeza, desesperación, miedo y una pequeña pincelada de esperanza.

-Cómo me veo? – Se sentía de tantas maneras que estaba segura que su cara tenía un mínimo de expresión. Notó que Minho la miraba insistentemente, demasiado insistente, quizá debería hacerlo reaccionar como la noche anterior – Y?

-Ah? – Pareció salir de un trance, se revolvió un poco los cabellos y respondió – Te vez exactamente igual que ayer.

La respuesta la desilusionó un poco, pero también sintió alivio de ésta – Gracias – Agradeció el no verse afectada por lo que fue _eso_, un recuerdo? Minho dijo que ellos no podían recordar nada, sin embargo sintió todo tan cercano que no pudo evitar pensar que fue real.

Entonces ella..?

_Ya te lo dije, fui yo, no tú._

Se sorprendió. _Ella _le aseguraba que fue real; _ella _le había mostrado sus recuerdos. Por qué había hecho eso?

_Tenemos que salir de aquí, Him._

Aunque Hiems no respondiera de forma concisa su _amiga_ sabía que decirle, sin embargo quería responderle, pero sabía que no podía con ese sujeto al frente.

_Yo te protegeré para que nada te ocurra, pero deberás hacerme caso, bien?_

Estaba de acuerdo.

-Oye, estás aquí? – El corredor chasqueaba los dedos al frente de la cara de la heterocroma – No te mueras aún que hay cosas que hablar.

-Cosas que hablar? – Consideró su pregunta estúpida, ella sabía que la interrogaría, y quizá de una manera algo brusca.

-Primero – Se acercó unos pasos a ella – Con quién estabas hablando ayer?

Demonios.

-Y segundo – Acortó más la distancia que había entre ellos – Quién me atacó?

Por qué se comportaba igual que la noche pasada? Quería que pasara lo mismo, acaso? No quería actuar de manera agresiva, al menos no por ahora.

-Yo te ataqué – Estaba nerviosa, si él pudo reconocer que no fue la misma la que atacó, podía reconocer que mentía.

-No mientas, novicia – mierda, lo descubrió, y lo que es peor, sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo – No soy tan idiota como los demás garlopos, además – Apuntó el arma a su garganta – Nadie sabe que estás aquí, de modo que si te mato, nadie te extrañara – Su mirada era fría.

_Quiero matarlo._

Pero no podían, las habían confiado a él, y debían ser honestas si no querían morir.

_Lo mataré si sigue provocándome._

Ésta vez no la dejaría salir, tenía que ser considerada, debía cuidarse ella, también.

Tomó rápidamente el cuchillo por la hoja, sin importarle el corte que se hizo y se lo arrebató de las manos, en un instante, gracias a unos movimientos de un arte marcial que Minho no pudo reconocer, estaba tirado en el suelo, con Hiems encima de él apuntando el filo de la bendita arma a su arteria.

-Pensaste que no te podía atacar? – Sabía que la subestimaba, y eso le irritaba demasiado.

-Hie… – Se notaba que cuidaba de no cortarse el cuello al hablar. Qué podría hacer con él? No lo mataría, y ya le había dejado lo suficientemente claro que ella no era un contrincante fácil, sin embargo los creadores la habían enviado especialmente al corredor, por lo que sabía que debían confiar entre ellos mutuamente. Se decidió a empezar a ganar confianza.

-Te ayudaré, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso, por favor – Lo dejó ir. Sabía que a _ella_ no le gustaría la idea de contarle todo lo que sabía a una persona que acababa de conocer, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

_Lo siento, Him. _

Se sorprendió, acaso recibió una disculpa?

_Si yo no me hubiese mostrado en un principio no tendrías que actuar así._

Se conmovió, ni siquiera había pensado que era su culpa, a pesar de recordar muy poco sabía que era la primera vez que hacía eso. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos vio a Minho incorporarse.

La miró con algo parecido al odio; a pesar de que cabía una posibilidad de confiarse mutuamente supo que ya no podrían llevarse bien, y se sintió apenada, pues el muchacho le llegaba a agradar, éste, sin decir una palabra caminó hasta la bolsa de dormir donde se tumbó con todo el peso de su cuerpo – No he dormido nada – solo cerró los ojos y no hizo ningún otro movimiento.

Se sentía mal, culpable, de hecho, por qué? Solo se había defendido de un posible ataque, era completamente justificado, y no perjudicaba su propósito, sin embargo sintió como si hubiese hecho enojar _ella, esa extraña personalidad dentro suyo._

-Lo siento.

-No importa – Sonaba molesto. Supuso que debía empezar a hablar.

-Hoy soñé con algo – Notó que su mirada se posó en ella, de manera inquisitiva – creo que fue de cuando era niña – Se irguió rápidamente y Hiems sonrió internamente al notar que había captado su atención, aunque esa inexistente sonrisa se hubiese desvanecido al recordar el relato – Creo que maté al alguien.

La miro con desconfianza – A quién?

-No lo sé – Pensó que la miraría mal o volvería a amenazarla, pero solo se volvió a recostar y le lanzó la bolsa con comida.

-Dormiré, así que no hagas mucho ruido.

-Creo que me agradas – Se cortó de inmediato, quería ganarse su confianza, pero decir eso no estaba en sus planes, no supo de donde salió.

-…

Dio por terminada la conversación y empezó a comer los vegetales que quedaban, se le había quitado el hambre, de modo que descubrió que no le gustaban las espinacas, así que las masticaba lenta y tortuosamente.

-Es gracioso como se te olvidan incluso los gustos – Se sobresaltó, a su manera, de una forma inexpresiva, al escuchar la voz del hombre – Me tardé una semana en descubrir que odiaba la manteca de cerdo – Se quedó callado, mirando algún punto perdido en la copa de los árboles – Estabas asustada cuando llegaste? – Su vista se posó en ella para ver como negaba con la cabeza – tienes suerte, casi todos llegaron llorando como bebés a este lugar, no recordábamos nada, sólo nuestros nombres. – Su mirada se tornó dolida – Tienes suerte de no temer como nosotros…

-En mis recuerdos tenía ira hacia alguien, pero no sé a quién, pero supongo que hizo algo muy malo para que lo odiara al punto de querer asesinarlo.

-El matar a alguien tampoco es algo muy bueno que digamos… – Sintió ganas de golpear a Minho, ella sabía que no había tenido otra opción. Al parecer él comprendió su molestia, pero no dijo nada, solo se recostó de manera definitiva y se durmió.

_Idiota._

-Creo que solo es impulsivo.

No dijo más y empezó a recorrer el bosque, no era muy llamativo; árboles torcidos, suelo cubierto de hojas secas, y las Lápidas, fuera de eso no había nada fuera de lo común o que destacara, de modo que caminó un poco hacia afuera del bosque, esperando ver a alguien.

Se escondió lo suficiente como para que no la vieran a simple vista y observó; habían muchas personas, todos hombres, haciendo distintos trabajos, pero le llamó más un grupo cuyos integrantes se veían todos fuertes, y más que en el grupo en si se fijó en el que parecía ser el líder de éste; un chico de unos 17 años, pelinegro, alto, diría que medía 1.80, y de aspecto desagradable. El verlo a le produjo una rabia inmensa, como si quisiera correr y golpearlo en la cara, aunque notó que no era un odio tan intenso como el que había sentido al ser cargada.

Se despejó, sería muy raro para todos ver a una chica desconocida salir del bosque y golpear a alguien.

Centró su atención en las puertas, cuando Minho le dijo que se abrían en la mañana y se cerraban en la noche no le creyó, sin embargo estaban ahí, abiertas, dejando un ancho pasillo al descubierto.

Quería entrar ahí.

_Acaso no viste al penitente?_

Suspiró – Tem – Ella siempre se preocupaba por su seguridad, aunque de vez en cuando era algo estricta – Nunca dije que quería entrar ahí.

_-Pero lo pensaste_ – Lo había hecho, a veces odiaba que supiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente – _Suficiente investigación por hoy, vamos a dentro del bosque o nos verán – _Una vez más tenía razón, caminó buscando algo en qué entretenerse, debían ser las tres de la tarde, y aún faltaba mucho para dormir. Un haz de luz llamó su atención, al acercarse de manera cautelosa vio lo que parecía una lagartija mecánica, analizaba su entorno escaneando las cosas que le interesaban con la luz rojiza, en la parte superior se su abdomen tenía una inscripción que no alcanzaba a leer, se acercó más sin importarle que la pequeña máquina la escaneaba, cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo leer algo; **CRUEL**.

Un impulso la llevó a aplastar a la lagartija artificial, pero ésta fue más rápida y se escabulló. El perseguirla era difícil, era rápida y se escondía en todos los surcos que encontraba, se dio por vencida, otro día trataría de matarla.

Era extraño tener tantos impulsos de ira en tan poco tiempo, buscando algo en que distraerse notó un punto de color dentro de toda esa tonalidad apagada del bosque; una flor de un brillante índigo. Era hermosa. Por un momento pensó en cortarla, pero se atrevió a matar el único rastro de belleza en el paisaje. Si tenía suerte podía multiplicarse y llenar el suelo de flores, aunque era una posibilidad de uno en un millón.

Mientras caminaba se burlaba de ella misma por ser tan ingenua, se sorprendió que Tem no fuera la encargada de eso, tal vez dormía, no sabía que hacía eso, y hablando de dormidos…

Al ver a Minho por primera vez lo encontró bien parecido; alto, contextura delgada, pero musculosa, cabello negro corto, ojos con una forma llamativa, bastante linda, según ella, su rostro duro y su actitud orgullosa daban sensación de encontrarse frente a un líder. Con esa primera impresión nunca se imaginó verlo prácticamente esparcido en el suelo, con la boca abierta y roncando como si quisiera imitar a algún animal salvaje.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al verlo así, era muy expresiva cuando estaba sola, por un momento pensó en taparle la nariz, a ver qué pasaba, pero luego recordaba que no se podían llevar tan bien. Notó que tenía en su bolsillo una pequeña libreta con un lápiz, se le ocurrió una idea y de manera sigilosa extendió la mano tratando de no despertarlo. De vez en cuando el corredor interrumpía sus ronquidos, lo que le sacaba el corazón del pecho, pero finalmente pudo obtener el preciado objeto.

Corrió rápidamente por el bosque con dirección fija. Cuando llegó al lugar comprobó que la flor seguía ahí, abrió la libreta casi al final y tomó el lápiz apuntando a la hoja.

Acaso sabía dibujar?

Tenía que averiguarlo; comenzó con trazos simples y agregando unas sombras por aquí y allá la imagen retrataba muy bien la belleza de la flor. Lamentaba no tener un lápiz de color para no tener una imagen en blanco y negro.

Cuando acabó notó que había oscurecido, qué la estaba alumbrando, entonces? Al voltearse vio a Minho sosteniendo una linterna de modo que iluminara la flor y la libreta, de la impresión casi dejó escapar un grito.

-Ya es de noche, novata – Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia afuera del bosque – Sígueme.

El ambiente entre ambos era tenso, Hiems no era muy expresiva y Minho era lo suficientemente expresivo como para demostrar que aún estaba molesto.

_Quizá no debí atacarlo._

Eso no importaba ahora. Se habían detenido detrás de la finca, los Habitantes dormían a lo lejos. Se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta de un baño, y recién descubrió que lo necesitaba urgentemente.

-También hay duchas si quieres usarlas, y una muda de ropa – No esperó más y entró, no le gustaba escuchar el tono de voz enojado. La sala era pequeña, había un solo lavabo, dos puertas en paredes opuestas; la de la izquierda daba a unos cinco cubículos donde Minho dijo que "dejaban caer el plopus", la puerta de la derecha tenía otros cinco cubículos, aunque estos estaban destinados a las duchas.

Luego de usar las letrinas pensó que en verdad debería ducharse, incluso al llegar en la caja ya había estado sudando.

Dejó sus prendas a un lado y dejó que el agua fría la recorriera de cabeza a pies; a diferencia de la mañana esta sensación no le pareció desagradable, se sentía relajada. Al salir se encontró con una camiseta sin mangas de hombre y unos pantalones, de hombre, también. Iba a vestirse cuando notó un espejo al final de la sala, se acercó con curiosidad, era la primera vez que se veía a sí misma; le llamó la atención sus ojos, quizá por eso él la miraba tanto, era bonita? Ella no se encontraba bonita, su rostro le pareció normal, con unas pronunciadas ojeras, eso sí, su cuerpo era delgado, no muy voluptuoso, se dio vuelta para ver su espalda y se encontró con una cicatriz que recorría toda su columna…

"_Es peligrosa, fue un error traerla aquí"_

Sacudió su cabeza, otro recuerdo? Esta vez fue una mujer, solo recordó su voz, y una gran tristeza.

_No te pongas triste, era una perra._

Quiso preguntarle algo, pero de inmediato esfumó su presencia, de algún modo – Maldita Tem – Dijo sonriendo.

Siguió analizándose en busca de otras cicatrices que le generaran recuerdos, pero solo encontró unos cuantos rasguños sin mucha importancia, en eso algo le llamo la atención en la zona de su abdomen…

Tenía abdominales? No tardó en percatarse que también tenía extremidades musculosas.

-Eso explica como pude derribarlo…– No se había preguntado el porqué de su fuerza física.

-Oye, shank, terminaste? – Justamente estaba él golpeando la puerta impaciente, se apresuró a vestirse, le sorprendió el descubrir que la ropa interior de hombre no era tan incómoda como pensaba, se puso rápidamente los pantalones y la camiseta, cosa que fue fácil con lo holgadas que eran, había un par de zapatillas que calzó para luego salir de la sala de baño. Al salir se sintió intimidada, otra vez, por la mirada de Minho. Después de un minuto de incomodo silencio solo atinó a decir – Buenos bíceps – seguido de eso caminó a la salida.

-Qué? – Pensó que lo había dicho en voz alta, pero por lo visto no la escuchó.

Dejaron todo en orden y salieron del lugar, se dirigía de regreso al bosque cuando escuchó la voz, aún molesta, de su acompañante – Yo dormiré con los larchos, tú ve al bosque – Solo asintió y no esperó mucho para correr hacia su objetivo, por alguna razón le daba terror estar mucho tiempo con él sabiendo que quizá la odiaba.

Se acostó en su lecho pensando en todo lo que había pasado en el día, la pelea con Minho, el pequeño acercamiento con él, sus impulsos de ira, los recuerdos…

_-Quiero dormir._

-Te aguantas hasta que me cuentes todo lo que sabes.

-_No seas infantil, Him._

Si hubiesen podido estar frente a frente le habría dedicado una mirada de molestia terrible.

_-No te gustará lo que verás._

Luego de eso se durmió.

_(fin del capítulo 2)_

**Gracias a los que se quedaron, me motivan a seguir :'3 (gay mode on)**

**Guest: gracias, la verdad es que si hay pocos n**

**Eri-reader-28: Me alegra que te guste, y me hiciste imaginar a Hiems en posición fetal diciendo: mi precioso... w**

**Trataré de subir los capítulos los domingos y eso .w.**

**bye**

**Megi**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Pánico."_

Corría entre los limpios pasillos del desolado lugar, debía ser rápida, no podía estar ahí y si descubrían lo que planeaba la capturarían. Izquierda, derecha, derecha otra vez y hacia al frente, conocía a la perfección el recinto, sabía dónde se encontraba su objetivo. Derecha dos veces, sabía lo peligroso que era aquel líquido de color rojizo contenido en el tubo de ensayo. Izquierda y adelante, sabía que la matarían después de eso, pero bebían pagar. Derecha y ahí está la puerta, sabía que todo se iba a ir a la mierda con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no le importaba, porque ella sabía _todo._

"Ellos deben pagar"

Se despertó confundida, sintió frío en su cara, la tocó, estaba húmeda, había llorado. Tuvo una necesidad de contarle a alguien lo que vio, quien fuera, pero no había nadie. Se distinguía la luz del amanecer y sin pensar mucho se dirigió hacia afuera del bosque. Caminaba lento, pensaba en todo lo que le ocurría, cuando la subieron al ascensor ella estaba semi-inconciente, por eso la cargaron, el odio que sintió al ver a la cara a esas personas era inigualable, se preguntó si alguien podría odiar igual. Estaba en el borde del bosque, cómo llegó ahí? Se escondió rápidamente, notó que las puertas estaban cerradas, pero aun así había gente en pie, aunque todos se dirigían a la finca. Le rugió el estómago, pero solo podía comer en la noche, además Minho mencionó que solo tenía un día de descanso así que ese día estaría completamente sola.

_Al menos no pasarás otro momento tenso con él._

Tem tenía razón, le incomodaban bastante esos momentos, sin embargo no quería evitarlo, el muchacho le agradaba, y le hacía gracia que su amiga no entendiera por qué.

Otro suplico proveniente de su estómago la sacó de sus pensamientos; tenía hambre, sed, ganas de ir al baño y aburrimiento máximo.

-Creo que voy a morir.

-Pero trata de hacerlo en un lugar donde no te vean – Se asustó al escuchar la voz del corredor – Tienes suerte de que los garlopos estén desayunando, o ya te habrían visto, novata – Tenía una mirada indescifrable, como si quisiera lucir inexpresivo, imitándola, ocultaba algo? Talvez algo lo incomodaba o tenía malas noticias, esperaba a que no, no quería tener una relación aún más tensa con él, ya de por si le costaba soportar que la mirara como un bicho raro, o indagando algo dentro de ella, buscando su secreto.

_Tierra a Him!_

Se dio cuenta que se estaban mirando fijamente desde hace un minuto, y al parecer Minho también reaccionó, echándose levemente hacia atrás, se pasó la mano por los cabellos, pero no dijo nada, al igual que Hiems, que no sabía que decir para darle fin al incómodo momento.

-Tengo hambre – Otro rugido proveniente de sus intestinos le dio la razón.

-Primero que nada, sígueme, te tengo una noticia – Lo sabía, y no tenía buen presentimiento de eso.

Nuevamente detrás de la Finca, ahora sin ninguna molestia la muchacha comía su desayuno mientras Minho vigilaba. Estaban en una amplia depresión que se formaba entre el muro y la, aparente, estructura endeble, quedando fuera de la vista de ésta y del Área en general.

-Qué hacemos aquí? – Solo atinó a preguntar acerca de sus dudas cuando acabó de comer.

-Esperar – Se veía preocupado, como si estuviera a contratiempo, más que vigilar que no viniera nadie parecía que esperara a alguien. De la nada escuchó un ruido grave, como si viniera desde bajo de la tierra, que cada vez se hacía más claro y fuerte, sentía que temblaba, giró la cabeza hacia el lugar más cercano de dónde provenía el, ahora, estridente sonido; ella sabía que las puertas podían moverse, le costó creerlo, eso sí, pero no las había visto en eso; una puerta de cien metros de alto, hecha de piedra, que debería pesar toneladas, deslizándose hasta dar acceso al dichoso laberinto, era impresionante, cómo podía ser eso? Las puertas ya estaban completamente abiertas, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirarlas.

-Disculpa, Minho, tenía que ocuparme de algunos asuntos – Esa no era la voz del susodicho, al voltearse rápidamente se sorprendió aún más al ver a un joven alto, de cabello rubio hasta los hombros, tez blanca y una apariencia amigable. La miraba con naturalidad – Así que tú eres Hiems, no? – Su voz era correspondiente con su aspecto – Mucho gusto, me llamo Newt – Le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, y al parecer, se divertía viéndola.

-Después te presentas, shank, era necesario hacerse esperar?

-Ya te dije que estaba ocupado.

-No pudiste dejar las cosas a un lado por el momento?

-Se vería muy sospechoso.

-Es más sospechoso que yo llegue tarde a organizar a los larchos.

-Bueno, entonces deja de discutir y ya ve.

-Si no tuviera prisa…

-Minho, quién es él? – Interrumpió Hiems, no entendía por qué se veía tan relajado, se supone que debería ocultarla, sin embargo ahí estaba sin hacer nada, e incluso aliviado de la presencia de ese sujeto al cual no había visto en su vida, que ni siquiera le parecía familiar.

-Te explico después, novata – El corredor se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el centro del Área.

-Va a reunirse con los demás corredores – El muchacho de semblante amable respondió a la duda que tenía – Tienen que organizarse antes de salir – A pesar de lo cómoda que se sentía a comparación de cuando estaba Minho, le molestaba estar a solas con él comportándose tan amigable, siendo que con suerte sabía su nombre. Al parecer, Newt entendió esta molestia – Lo lamento, no te he explicado – Se aclaró la garganta – Como sabrás, Minho es corredor, desde que se levanta hasta la hora de la cena está ocupado, yo también tengo bastantes obligaciones, pero al menos estoy dentro del Área, así que este larcho me pidió que me encargara de ti. Me contó unas cosas bastante interesantes, es cierto que puedes recordar?

-No soy una niña pequeña para que me dejen encargada – Le molestaba de sobremanera que la estuvieran cuidando como si no supiera defenderse, desearía ser un larcho normal y convivir normalmente con los demás.

-Eh – Se veía sorprendido, como si no esperara esa actitud proveniente de ella – Lo siento, Him, pero es que es necesario…

-No me llames así – Se levantó de golpe, como amenazándolo, aunque con su voz sin rastro de sentimiento. Luego de un momento recuperó la compostura y volvió a sentarse –Lo siento… – Se sentía avergonzada, le molestó que alguien que no fuera Tem la llamara de esa forma, sin embargo ni ella esperó actuar así frente a la situación.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa – Cómo le hacía él para ser siempre tan agradable? – Ignoré lo que me comentó Minho acerca de que te molesta algo la cercanía de las personas.

-Solo no me gusta que me llamen así.

-Lo siento – Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

_Siempre haces lo mismo cuando conoces a alguien?_

La voz de Tem no sonaba como un reproche, si no como si estuviera divertida con la situación. Supuso que tenía razón, no podía hacer lo mismo con todas las personas que la rodearan, aunque solo fueran dos.

-Si puedo recordar – No esperó la respuesta de Newt – Necesito una libreta – Como si estuviera esperando le pasó una con un lápiz grafito.

-También me contó que te gustaba dibujar – Lo miró, cuántas cosas sabía ahora de ella? – Pero primero debemos ir a bosque o te encontrarán – Se levantó con algo de dificultad – Ahora están todos ocupados tomando desayuno, así que deberías empezar a correr de inmediato.

-No vienes? – La pregunta era estúpida, él de seguro tenía un montón de obligaciones antes de hablar con ella, además podía apostar que no había desayunado.

-Tienes que ir rápido, y yo tengo un pequeño problema con eso – Pareció desanimarse un poco, sin embargo después rio y continuó – Anda, apúrate, luego iré a hablar contigo – Asintió, pero antes de empezar a correr escuchó que la llamaba de nuevo – Toma, esta libreta es tuya – Dio nuevamente una afirmativa luego de recibir el objeto e inmediatamente salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

No llevaba ni dos días en ese lugar y ya detestaba ese bosque, era aburrido, apagado, y nada de novedoso. Se subió a un árbol para evitar que alguien que pasara por ahí la viera y empezó con lo que, al parecer, era el único trabajo que podría ejercer.

Empezó dibujando la primera imagen que vio al llegar a esa nueva vida, de lo que había sido de la anterior no recordaba nada; quién era, qué hacía, quién era aquel al que odiaba tanto y por qué. Al desarrollar más los trazos se dio cuenta que había un persona que no recordaba, pero sabía que estuvo ahí, no ayudaba a cargarla, solo vigilaba, como si presumiera su autoridad. Estaba segura que esa persona notó que no estaba inconsciente, y peor, que le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, como si la incitara a levantarse y romperle los huesos. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, hizo una sombra en el lugar de _esa _persona y cambió de hoja.

Dudaba si dibujar el primer recuerdo que tuvo.

_A ellos les interesan los "creadores", no tu pasado._

Tenía razón, de modo que omitió la visión de su niñez y pasó a la de ese día; trazó varias líneas rectas formando un camino, el correspondiente a su sueño. No sabía cómo lo memorizó tan bien; tenía la sensación de que si se encontrase ahí tendría una idea perfectamente clara de que dirección tomar para llegar al objetivo.

Ese salón.

El por qué quería causar tanto daño era desconocido para ella, y cómo sabía que estaba a punto de cometer algo horrible lo era aún más. Y ni hablar del tubo de ensayo que sostenía en la mano, aunque pensó que sería importante, así que lo dibujó.

En eso estaba cuando sintió unos pasos acercarse, se quedó quieta y esperó a no ser vista. Al sentir a la persona debajo de ella bajó sutilmente la mirada para percatarse que era Newt, le iba a llamar la atención cuando notó que sus pasos eran disparejos.

-Cojera?.. – El muchacho volteó al escucharla, lo que hizo que se sintiera extremadamente avergonzada, y de paso averiguar que era una total inadaptada social; no podía llegar a ser más estúpida de decir algo claramente ofensivo en voz alta.

-Qué haces ahí arriba?– La voz del rubio sonaba igual que hace un rato, como si no hubiese escuchado nada – Tuve que hablar con alguien después de que te fuiste, ahora tengo unos minutos libres – No sabía si bajar o no, o más bien, no quería bajar, él no se sentía ofendido? – Hiems, vas a bajar? – Dejó sus pensamientos de lado y bajó rápidamente, aún avergonzada – y bueno, a lo que vine; puedes contarme sobre tus recuerdos? – La miró atentamente, sin embargo ella no dijo nada, estaba algo encorvada y evitaba el contacto visual: Newt comprendió lo que le pasaba – Tranquila, no me molestó en absoluto – Su tono de voz y su sonrisa fueron tremendamente familiares para la heterocroma, le recordaban a los de un padre o un hermano.

Y de la nada se entristeció.

Sin embargo no mostró signos de esa tristeza – Seguro?

-Completamente – Volvió a sonreír – Así que no te preocupes.

No sabía si confiar en él, de por sí le agradaba, pero sentía que estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo no le dio importancia y le mostró los dibujos que había hecho.

Luego de analizarlos le pidió que se los explicara; ella obedeció omitiendo todos sus sentimientos involucrados, lo que le dio la sensación de no tener mucha información en general.

Al terminar Newt quedó pensando acerca de todo lo que Hiems le había dicho – Era como una cárcel o estabas de manera voluntaria? – La pregunta le sorprendió, no había pensado en eso; sin embargo sabía que había llegado al Área porque ella quería, supuso que estar en ese lugar era igual.

-Creo que quería estar ahí.

-Entonces por qué rompiste las reglas?

Otra duda.

-Tal vez me hicieron algo… – Estaba segura que su odio no era injustificado; pudo haber sido una traición o incluso el arrebato de algo, pero no podía afirmar nada hasta poder recordar.

Luego de conversar de algunas cosas, o más bien de recibir muchas preguntas de Newt a las cuales la morena solo respondía de forma concisa algunas, éste se retiró para no levantar muchas sospechas.

Le mencionó que ese día en la tarde llegaría el novato; sonarían las bocinas y dentro de una media hora surgiría de la Caja el novicio, más tarde de seguro que Minho y Newt le informarían al respecto.

Mientras tanto meditaba. Era necesario estar oculta? Quería explorar más a fondo el Área, ser útil en algo, vivir de manera "normal". Si tan solo vivir encerrados en un laberinto sin recuerdo de una vida pasada fuera algo normal…

Se distrajo tarareando una canción aprendida en algún punto de su vida. No sabía la letra, pero la melodía le agradaba.

_La letra es bastante linda, sabes?_

-Podrías enseñármela?

_-Bien, pero ten en cuenta que es solo un recuerdo por noche_ – Sonreía con picardía.

-Mejor otro día, ahora necesito recuerdos importantes.

-_Oye, eso es importante para mí!_

Rio ante la rabieta de su amiga – Disculpa, Tem.

-_No hay problema, Him_ – Ella también sonreía.

Las horas pasaron lento hasta que una alarma la estremeció; esa debía ser la bocina que anuncia al nuevo.

Esperó media hora, dos, tres, cinco, ya empezaba a oscurecer y seguía esperando la llegada del rubio. Estaría muy ocupado, aun siendo solo el co-líder. Media hora más; tenía hambre, estaba completamente oscuro, las puertas estaban cerradas y no había indicios de alguien en el bosque. Para distraerse jugó como niña; persiguió a una de esas lagartijas, las cuales Newt le aclaró que eran escarabajos, dio vueltas hasta marearse y trató de caminar en una línea recta, lo cual terminó en un raspón en el brazo, probó que tan rápido podía correr a través de los árboles, lo que también acabó en una caída y un pequeño golpe en la mandíbula, se asustó al ver al medo larcho en las Lápidas, y lo agendó mentalmente para preguntar después a que venía la terrorífica tumba. Escaló árboles hasta que se le cansaron los brazos y volvió a caer, esta vez en forma dolorosa sobre su espalda. En el lecho de hojas agotada esperaba aún la llegada de alguien, sin embargo nadie apareció, tomó en cuenta la posibilidad de haberse vuelto invisible, o que justo al salir del bosque Minho y Newt se olvidaron de su existencia, o acordaron dejarla morir; y por alguna razón eso último no le molestó, se dio cuenta que no tenía apego por su vida.

_Pequeña suicida._

Si bien eso no era del todo cierto, tenía algo de razón, y justo cuando se resignó a su abandono y posterior encubrimiento de su cadáver, porque se supone que su existencia no debía saberla nadie, sintió unos pasos a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Hiems! – La voz del corredor la alertó e hizo que saliera a su encuentro, a su lado estaba el co-líder del Área también buscándola. Al verla el primero sonrió de manera burlona y entre pequeñas risas preguntó – Cómo te hiciste todo eso? – Apuntando a sus evidentes heridas.

-Estaba aburrida.

-Acaso jugaste a caerte de los árboles?

-Más o menos.

Se hubiese reído de la cara de desconcierto de Minho, aunque de inmediato Newt la hubiese interrumpido – Lamento haberte dejado sola, pero se citó a una asamblea.

-Por el novato? – La cara de ambos le dejó en claro que no, que además le dejó un fuerte sentimiento de preocupación.

-Algo parecido – Le tendió una nota de papel que decía:

"_**No es necesario mandar un novato este mes"**_

Qué era eso?, se supone que si querían que ella estuviera en secreto no deberían levantar ninguna sospecha, pero deliberadamente les avisaron a todos acerca de la supuesta subida del novato solo para recibir una nota de por sí sospechosa.

-La asamblea discutió casi toda la tarde acerca de qué significaba esta mierda, de modo que con este larcho llegamos a una decisión – La voz grabe y seria de Minho captó su atención y le causó un ligero temblor – Mañana dejarás de ser un secreto.

_Me cago en toda la mierda posible._

_Y la_ idea de convivir con tantas personas le dejó de parecer atractiva.

Era ya de noche y todos los larchos dormían, sin embargo todavía había actividad en el lugar, que correspondía a los intentos del encargado de los corredores por alcanzar a la pelinegra que frenéticamente se había puesto a correr por toda el Área al saber la noticia, ni siquiera reparó en que podrían verla, ni tampoco se fijó que no había salida y tarde o temprano la alcanzarían. Ahora Minho ya no era para nada un problema comparado con todos los garlopos que roncaban cerca de la finca y que se vería obligada a enfrentar. El solo pensarlo la hacía correr más rápido, se cayó un par de veces pero se levantó rápidamente y siguió corriendo hasta que sintió un peso considerable que la arrojó al suelo y se situó sobre ella inmovilizándola.

-Escucha, Hiems, sé que es complicado pero entiende que debes acostumbrarte a… QUIERES DEJAR DE PATEAR?! –Minho sin abandonar su posición trataba de manera inútil calmar a la chica hasta que Newt se acercó cojeando con una bolsa de cuero en la mano.

-Hiem, has comido algo? – Como si se hubiese tratado de una palabra mágica o un comando de voz la susodicha se calmó de inmediato, dejando un silencio perfecto para que sus intestinos respondieran por ella – Si te calmas te la doy – Dijo el rengo mientras alzaba la bolsa con la que sería su comida, ella sin rechistar asintió y atacó el contenido que había en la bolsa, luego de comer hasta las migajas soltó un eructo digno de los constructores, que por suerte no despertó a nadie.

-Vaya señorita… – Minho se burlaba de ella pasando la mano por al frente de su cara como si le hubiese llegado un mal olor. Hiems solo lo ignoró y se dirigió a Newt.

-Por qué "Hiem".

-Es tedioso pronunciar la "s", además no puedo llamarte "Him" – El rubio respondió con esa cálida y a la vez sospechosa sonrisa – Es hora de ir al punto, sé que te complicará, pero será mejor que te adecúes de inmediato a enfrentarte a los Habitantes.

Como si hubiese hecho un click en su mente sintió ese impulso de correr que Minho frustró tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a seguir sentada en el suelo.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando volvía al bosque en compañía de Minho, éste estaba molesto por una razón que Hiems no alcanzó a descifrar. Caminaban en silencio; la morena no se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle al corredor por qué la acompañaba.

Aún estaba nerviosa por lo de enfrentarse a los habitantes, sabía que no le harían nada, Newt se lo aseguró

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que no te hagan nada"

_Y si ese sujeto no cumple con su palabra, también estoy yo._

Llegaron hasta su lugar predilecto para descansar, se tumbó sobre un colchón de hojas que hicieron un ruido sordo al recibirla, cerró los ojos y sintió un sonido similar a su lado.

-Hiems – La voz dura de Minho la asustó, sin embargo no abrió los ojos y respondió con calma.

-Si?

-Mañana quiero que te quedes cerca de mí todo el tiempo, entendido?

No respondió, estaba procesando lo que dijo; él quería protegerla? No, no podía ser eso, debía ser otra cosa, sin embargo no encontraba una alternativa, volvió a tener impulsos de correr lo más rápido que podía, escalar los muros, atravesar el laberinto por entre ellos, encontrar una salida y golpear a quien se le haya ocurrido dejarla a su cargo. Intentó calmarse, pensó que tal vez solo estaba cumpliendo el encargo que le habían dejado, si, tenía que ser eso. Ya calmada pudo responder con su voz libre de cualquier signo de ansiedad e inexpresiva como siempre.

-Entendido.

-Buena esa.

El sueño la estaba venciendo, y no hacía nada para contrarrestarlo, escuchó unos ruidos, claros como si estuvieran al lado, pero no les dio importancia; sabía que no eran reales.

"_Realmente llegaste hasta aquí sola?"_

"_Vaya, que pequeña tan valiente"_

"_Ven, ahora me encargaré de tí"_

_En su momento ella fue un ángel, sabes?_

_(fin del capítulo tres)_

**Gracias! **

**Ya hay más seguidores :'3 (me volveré a poner gay)**

**Eri-reader 28: gracias :3 escribir a Minho es complicado x.x**

**Debby-Chan ackerman: gracias! Me alegra que te guste!**

**Sin nada más que decir (porque no sé cómo dar mensajes emotivos x.x ) me despido owo**

**Bye, que estén bien.**

**Megi.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Encuentro"_

-Me encargaré de ti, así que ya no tienes que temer…

La bella mujer de cabellera castaña cobrizo atado en una coleta y ojos color miel enmarcados por unos lentes rojos la tomó de la mano y la guió a través del edificio.

-Te registraré de manera oficial, estarás en el grupo B, de acuerdo?

Su tono de voz era tan carismático, suave y amable que sentía que podría obedecerle en todo.

-Pero no te quedes callada, ya estás a salvo!

-Hiems!

Alguien la llamó su nombre despertándola otra vez, al abrirlos no pudo distinguir a nadie a su alrededor. Otro recuerdo, pensó, no le dio mucha importancia esta vez, era muy temprano, así que aprovechó para ir al baño a asearse, cuando volvió asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible vio a Minho durmiendo profundamente en el mismo lugar de la noche pasada.

_Cómo fue que no lo viste?_

Se acostó unos metros más alejada de él cerrando los ojos esperando conciliar el sueño, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo despierta, además quería recordar acerca de esa mujer.

Sintió ruido a su alrededor, pero no le importó, se entregó de lleno a sus recuerdos.

-Hiems, qué mierda acabas de hacer?!

-No te incumbe.

-Cómo puedes estar así de tranquila? Los mataste, arruinaste todo!

-No es la primera vez que termino con unos hijos de puta.

-Sabes cuál es el castigo que te espera, verdad?

-Lo sé, pero no me interesa en absoluto.

Abrió los ojos, esperando ver un bosque, pero se encontró en una pequeña e infantil habitación.

-Estoy soñando?

Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, no tenía nada fuera de lo normal; la cama donde había despertado, piso de alfombra, una gran ventana cubierta con unas cortinas color lavanda que no se atrevió a apartar para ver el exterior, el ambiente era cómodo, cálido. Pudo ver que era una niña en un espejo de cuerpo entero en la pared.

Salió del cuarto encontrándose con el mismo lugar del primer recuerdo, pero ahora era frío, estaba oscuro y el aire era pesado, daba la sensación de que el pequeño cuarto era un sitio completamente aparte de éste. Caminó un poco más hacia la puerta que parecía ser de la cocina cuando se detuvo de repente. Sentía murmullos del otro lado, era una voz de hombre, aunque se escuchaba sumamente distorsionada. Abrió la puerta lentamente para ver a un sujeto cubierto con una gabardina maltratada en posición fetal dándole la espalda.

-Hay que cuidar que no entre nadie…

Le recorrió un escalofrío. Esa voz le parecía familiar, y a la vez totalmente desconocida. Se quedó ahí, asomada en la puerta, congelada y temblando.

-Si llega a entrar alguien…

_Hay que esconderse._

Quería hacer caso a ese pensamiento, pero no podía, no podía mover un músculo, como si fuese un animal caído en una trampa, que solo puede esperar a que lo encuentren los cazadores. Empezó a llorar de miedo.

Y emitió un quejido.

-Quién entró…?

La persona volteó rápidamente mostrando su rostro desfigurado; su ojo derecho estaba hinchado y cerrado, tenía cortes de cuchillos por todos lados y una quemadura en la mejilla. Su sonrisa lo desfiguró aún más.

-Hay que cuidar que no entre nadie…

Solo pudo gritar aterrada.

Se incorporó de golpe con la respiración agitada, llorando de nuevo. Miró a su lado para ver la bolsa de cuero con su comida, entonces recordó; ese día dejaría de ser un secreto. Se preguntó cómo la recibirían, si sospecharían de ella o simplemente la ignorarían, o si acaso Minho la cuidaría.

_Hey! Para eso estoy yo!_

Cierto, después de todo era bastante autosuficiente como para que la vigilaran todo el tiempo, incluso tenía una idea del uso de artes marciales, solo tenía que entrenarse un poco basándose en su memoria muscular.

Aprovechó un pequeño claro del bosque para practicar, si bien se sentía algo paranoica al hacerlo, también le ayudaba a sentirse más segura. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que, aunque usaba los brazos como apoyo y contrapeso, su técnica se basaba mayoritariamente en patadas. Sin embargo aún era algo tosca en sus movimientos, se arrepintió de no haber hecho eso los días anteriores para pulir más su estilo.

Estuvo toda la tarde en eso cuando se dio cuenta de que no había comido, ni registrado sus recuerdos. Un escalofrío la recorrió al acordarse de ellos.

-Tem, ese hombre es real?

_-Ya no._

Era de esperar que su respuesta no la tranquilizara, ella no era sutil, era directa, aún si eso incluía herir a otras personas. Luego regresaron a su mente las imágenes de la mujer pelirroja y su discusión con alguien que no pudo recordar.

Apenas hizo unos bocetos a la rápida, después haría los detalles, no se sentía con ánimos en ese momento; seguía con la incertidumbre de qué había pasado con ese hombre, cómo fue que sobrevivió a eso, podría ser que ese fuera el origen de su cicatriz, sin embargo, no podría saberlo, Tem no le diría nada, la conocía.

Finalmente llegó la hora, Newt fue a buscarla junto con Minho, según éste, por precaución a que volviera a escapar.

Cada paso hacia el límite del bosque le parecía una tortura, cada crujir de hojas en el suelo que pisaba, los intercambios de mirada de los que parecían ahora sus verdugos, los escarabajos siguiéndola, la tenue luz del atardecer que empezaba a desvanecerse, todo a su alrededor hacía lo posible para aumentar aún más la ansiedad que tenía. Sólo había visto a los "larchos" en la noche mientras dormía, no pensó nunca en que se encontraría cara a cara con ellos, aunque en ese momento se dio cuenta que era un pensamiento completamente inmaduro; a pesar de que había sido un secreto por el periodo ridículamente corto de dos días sabía que tarde o temprano, en este caso, temprano, su existencia sería conocida, sin embargo no sabía cómo actuar, podría ser amenazante, para que no la molestaran, o amable, para no hacer enemigos, o podría ser realista y actuar como ella, actuando indiferente con todos. Newt dijo algo pero no lo escuchó, ni siquiera volteó a mirarlo, seguro diría otra cosa poco beneficiosa para ella, y suficientemente nerviosa estaba como para seguir alterándose más. Pensó que podría haber gente amable ahí, por supuesto, en todas partes había gente así, aunque también hay idiotas en todas partes del mundo.

Demonios.

-Hey! Novicia! – Minho logró hacerla volver a tierra gritándole casi en la oreja – Presta atención, shank!

No alcanzó a preguntarle al moreno por qué puso en peligro a su tímpano cuando notó un conjunto de unas diez personas al frente de ella de las que pudo destacar a un muchacho de piel oscura y al sujeto de aspecto desagradable que había visto hace unos días.

Se había perdido de algo? Le dijeron que vería a los demás en la finca no en el bosque. El grupo no la miraba con odio, o desconfianza, o con armas punzantes en las manos.

-Ellos son los encargados de los distintos trabajos que se hacen aquí, y él – Dijo Newt apuntando al que más destacaba de ellos – Es Alby, el líder.

-Y por qué están aquí?

-No escuchaste lo que te dije? Ya le hemos avisado a los demás que estás en el Área, así que te están esperando; ellos están aquí para imponer orden.

No puso atención, si los demás la estaban esperando sería algo bueno, o eso quiso creer, se preguntó si habría otro tema de conversación en ese comedor. Su ansiedad y nerviosismo se sustituyeron por incomodidad; si tanto le disgustaba estar entre unas cuantas personas, sería aún peor al llegar a ese lugar. Luego de presentarse comenzaron a caminar, nuevamente empezó a sufrir cada paso, estaba concentrada en mantenerse firme y evitar salir corriendo cuando sintió un aire tibio en su cuello que la hizo apartarse levemente conservando los escalofríos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije –Después de susurrarle al oído Minho se volvió a alejar actuando como si nada pasara, dudó si en verdad iría a protegerla, sin embargo al escucharlo se tranquilizó de inmediato, no había ningún deje de rencor en su voz, como las veces pasadas, e incluso mantenía su palabra. Acortó levemente la distancia entre ambos, un par de centímetros casi imperceptibles, pero que para ella significaban mucho.

Dentro de esa nueva seguridad no se dio cuenta cuándo había llegado a la puerta del lugar – Lista? – La siempre presente cortesía de Newt. Cruzó miradas con su, ahora, protector. Una vez segura asintió. Alby abrió la puerta, Hiems respiró profundo.

El comedor quedó en silencio, había mesas largas con varios hombres que, en vez de estar comiendo como deberían, tenían sus miradas clavadas sobre su persona.

_No tienen nada mejor que hacer?_

Al parecer no, se pegó un poco más a Minho, quien daba una mirada severa por todo el lugar, y no sólo era él, Alby y Newt también, ayudándola a permanecer firme, aunque no evitó que del rumor general que se había armado saliera la primera voz expresándose de una manera…

-Oye, es guapa, ya la reservaron?

_Patética._

Hubiese dicho irrespetuosa, sin embargo esa palabra combinada con su, ahora, nacida rabia quedaba mejor, y las risas que provocó el irritante comentario no ayudaban a garantizar la integridad física de aquel idiota.

_Garlopo, como dicen aquí._

-Escuchen, larchos, esta chica desde ahora será parte de Área, y podría ser incluso más importante que alguno de ustedes, de modo que le hacen algo y yo personalmente me encargo de partirles los dientes, entendido? – Una vez más Minho intervino a tiempo para ayudarla a mantener su equilibrio emocional, para después alterarlo empujándola suavemente hacia adelante, dejándola al frente del grupo de los encargados.

-Preséntate – Alby le habló por lo bajo. Asintió mirando a los que ahora serían sus compañeros, algunos la miraban con sorna, otros con un odio poco disimulado, y por último, como supuso anteriormente, unos sonriéndole dándole la bienvenida.

-Me llamo Hiems.

Luego de esa tortura se sentó por fin a comer algo decente junto con los demás encargados, Alby le había explicado que ese sería el único día en el que tendría el beneficio de ser cuidada por casi todas las autoridades del Área, lo que ella tenía bastante claro, además aunque tuviese el beneficio por el resto de sus días no volvería a compartir mesa con la persona al frente suyo, trató de acordarse de su nombre; Gally, el encargado de los constructores.

El ambiente era tenso entre ambos, comían sin mirar su plato ni despegar su mirada del otro. Sabía que convenía tener más amigos que enemigos, pero no estaba dispuesta a ser una cínica, ni fingir educación.

-Sabes, no sé si es por la transformación o porque es muy obvio, pero sé que ocultas algo.

-No me importa en absoluto.

-Entonces si ocultas algo?

-Todos ocultan algo, tu, por ejemplo, tu inteligencia.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices, podrías terminar como el medio-larcho.

-Dudo que sea por parte tuya, eso sí.

-Quieres probar? Tenemos listo el círculo para la fiesta.

-Una fiesta? Acaso soy importante?

-Realmente no, de hecho, eres insignificante, pero es una buena excusa.

-Y qué se supone que es eso del circulo?

-Lo veras después.

La conversación se vio cortada por la oportuna intervención de Alby, que le explicó a Hiems que el día siguiente empezaría a trabajar en el Matadero con Winston.

-Es la tradición que los novatos empiecen conmigo – El susodicho era bajo y musculoso, tenía la cara cubierta de acné y sonreía de una forma pícara – Me gusta verlos vomitar – Su antes "amigable" sonrisa ahora le producía cierto temor.

_Toma nota: mantener distancia de Winston._

Acabó de comer cuando un niño regordete se sentó como si nada en la mesa. Por un momento le pareció ser la única que lo veía ya que incluso Zart, que estaba comiendo a su lado no le prestó atención, tampoco era una alucinación, o eso creía, su mente podía jugarle bromas pesadas, pero ese muchachito de unos trece años no era una de ellas.

-Qué quieres, Chuck?

Por fin alguien le habló al niño, éste, como respuesta, solo miró sonriente al líder, quien había sido el primero en dirigirle la palabra.

-Se supone que yo debo guiarla, ya que es la novicia.

Le sorprendió lo alegre que era, que, de una forma que no podría describir, contrastaba con la tristeza natural de su cara. Ella había visto varios niños de su edad, aproximadamente, pero él era el único que se veía realmente infantil, lleno de vida, como si fuera una persona normal, viviendo en un lugar normal, sintió que no encajaba en el lúgubre lugar.

-Hay que organizar eso después, aunque tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia.

-Anda, Alby, estoy seguro de que le agradara!

No tuvo que voltear para sentir la mirada penetrante de Minho, no le molestaba en absoluto dejar que ese niño la guíe, es más, hasta le agradaba la idea, sin embargo parecía que el encargado de los corredores no compartía su opinión.

Chuck la miró directamente por primera vez, dejando ver su azulada mirada. Fue como si le preguntara su opinión al respecto.

_Te ayudaría a relacionarte más rápido con estos sujetos._

De no ser porque al estar en un lugar aislado es más seguro conocer a los que serían sus compañeros por quién sabe cuánto, no le importaría en lo más mínimo forjar lazos con los demás, sin embargo la situación lo ameritaba.

-Me gustaría – Tanto Alby, como Newt y Minho voltearon a verla rápidamente, con lo inexpresiva e introvertida que era les extrañó que revelara de inmediato su preferencia – Tal vez me lleve bien con los demás.

-Cierto – El líder fue el primero en hablar – Bien, Chuck, te quedas a cargo de la novata.

Dicho esto todos se levantaron de sus asientos, la cena había terminado. Varios de los Habitantes estaban entusiasmados, parecía que estaban organizando algo, no pudo captar ninguna conversación, así que recurrió a su guía – Siempre están así de felices?

-No siempre, ahora se están preparando para la fiesta, no te lo había dicho Gally?

-Cierto, pero no le presté mucha atención…

El ambiente era alegre, en la noche la estatua en el centro de la convención parecía arder más de lo que normalmente haría, todos en el lugar eran muy hábiles, algunos tocaban tambores hechos de madera y cuero, otros bailaban al son de estos con llamativos movimientos basados en saltos y vueltas, pero los que más le llamaban la atención eran unos malabaristas que daban a conocer toda su experiencia en el arte usando antorchas encendidas.

Habitantes bebiendo licores, riendo, conversando alegremente…

Parecía que no tomaban en cuenta su existencia, y le fascinaba la idea de estar así por, al menos, esa noche. Un coro de gritos llamó su atención, estaban varios muchachos agrupados en un círculo alrededor de un espectáculo que no ´podía ver por causa de éstos.

-Ven! Esto te encantara! – Chuck corrió hacia el conjunto de personas, y ella, a pesar de no querer acercarse mucho con tal de no ser vista, terminó abriéndose paso por entre la muralla de personas junto con el ojiazul. Lo que había del otro lado era un par de Habitantes peleándose dentro de un círculo dibujado en la arena.

-Creí que estaba prohibido hacer daño a otro Habitante.

-Sí, pero esto es algo así como un deporte.

El niño se veía divertido, y ella lo estaba también, los movimientos de los peleadores, el ver que no había ningún tipo de rencor, que reían cuando los sacaban del círculo le parecía realmente interesante, que sin darse cuenta terminó dando un paso dentro de la zona de pelea.

-La larcha quiere pelear!

-Pero si es sólo una nena!

Las risas a su alrededor la hicieron reaccionar y darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba, pensó en dar un paso hacia atrás, pero los larchos detrás de ella no estaban dispuestos a dejarla salir. Miró hacia al frente y notó que su oponente obligatorio sería el mismo sujeto que hizo el comentario patético en la Finca.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí! La novicia! – Le sorprendió saber que el mero tono de voz de alguien podía irritarla – No te preocupes, seré amable contigo…

Le temblaron las extremidades, no por miedo, si no por ansiedad, realmente quería dejar fuera de combate a ese imbécil. Dio otro paso dentro del círculo, posicionándose lista para atacar.

_Disfrutaré esto._

No, Tem estaba aparte en este asunto, Hiems disfrutaría cada golpe dado.

No fue difícil vencer a Tess, quién le dijo su nombre luego de ganarle, solo requirió algo de técnica, la fuerza física y, sobre todo, el factor sorpresa de su ataque ya lo tenía. La situación se complicó al tirar a su oponente fuera de la zona de combate, ya que inmediatamente después Gally hizo acto de presencia recordándole lo que habían acordado en el comedor.

De haber poseído a la técnica de su lado hubiese podido ganar, aun cuando el constructor tuviese mayor fuerza física. Pero para su sorpresa éste tenía una buena manera de pelear dejándola fuera de combate, no sin antes haber intercambiado golpes, y, en el caso de la heterocroma, patadas. Le molestó la sonrisa burlona del ganador, no se le ocurrió ningún comentario para salvar su herido orgullo.

Volvió a ser una expectante más, notando como a pesar de que varios entraban a la arena solo Gally salía victorioso de todas. A su lado, mirando y hablando hasta por los codos Chuck le comentaba cualquier cosa acerca de los que salían a pelear, Hiems aprovechó de su extrema comunicación para preguntarle acerca del medio larcho.

-Unos de los intentos de salir de aquí fue bajar a alguien con una liana por el lugar de donde llega la caja, pero descubrimos que fue una mala idea cuando algo lo cortó por la mitad.

Le asustó la indiferencia del niño al relatar la muerte de un compañero, y más que su indiferencia, le afecto como su infantilidad había desaparecido de repente, sin embargo decidió seguir preguntando, esta vez, por la transformación de la que había hablado Gally.

-No puedes saber eso todavía.

Intentó seguir preguntando, sin embargo otro Habitante la retó a entrar en el círculo. Así pasó hasta agotarse, a veces ganaba y otras perdía, cada persona con la peleaba tenía una técnica totalmente diferente a otra, unas más hábiles que otras.

Se apartó un poco para descansar. La fiesta se seguía viendo muy animada, la arena dejó de tener tantos espectadores, así que podía ver a los contrincantes desde donde estaba. Chuck se le acercó para hablarle de nuevo, ella se limitó a escuchar. Le contó acerca de cómo había llegado al Área, de lo mucho que había temido, incluso que plopuseó sus pantalones toda la primera semana y que casi se puso a llorar cuando supo que sería el novato por dos meses.

-Por eso me emocioné cuando dijeron que sí había un novato.

No respondió, estaba distraída en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba si sería así siempre, si la ignorarían o la tratarían como una más. Sin embargo ese pensamiento era una milésima parte de lo que realmente sentía al estar en ese lugar, lo que más le preocupaba era la sensación de no tener que estar ahí y sobre todo; que debería escapar. No era una decisión, era un presentimiento; estaba planeado que escaparan…

Reaccionó levemente, no supo cómo llegó a esa conclusión tan apresurada, se preguntó si podría comentarla con alguien, pero de inmediato se arrepintió, no quería que desconfiaran más de ella, aunque solo sea comentarla a una persona…

-Minho entrará al círculo?

El niño interrumpió su parloteo para exclamar sobre lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir; Minho desafiando a Gally.

Fueron unos de los primeros en ir a ver de cerca lo que estaba pasando, pues casi de inmediato, como en el principio de la fiesta, se había formado una pared de personas ansiosas por presenciar el espectáculo.

Si bien nunca había visto al par de encargados interactuar entre sí de forma más profunda supo con solo mirarlos que no se llevaban bien.

_Después de todo nadie parece llevarse bien con Gally._

El primer golpe fue de Minho, que fue tan fuerte que Hiems pensó que ganaría de inmediato, sin embargo su contendiente se levantó de inmediato y arremetió de un empujón cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Por qué quiso pelear de la nada?

El corredor pateó desde el suelo apartándolo de sí para luego incorporarse de un salto.

-En verdad no sabes por qué?

El constructor atacó a ras de suelo, haciendo que su contrincante priorizara su equilibrio por un segundo, que aprovechó para contraatacar. Sin embargo no alcanzó para que su golpe sea completamente efectivo.

-No, me perdí de algo acaso?

Se sorprendió al notar que Minho usó el mismo movimiento que ella hizo su primer día en el Área, sin embargo a falta de práctica fue fácilmente evadible por parte de Gally, que aprovechó para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Es obvio, sabes?

Respondió rápidamente con una patada a la altura del pecho, empujándolo casi un metro más atrás, poniéndose en guardia ofensiva en el corto lapsus de tiempo que había ganado.

-Tocaron a su protegida.

Recién al escuchar ese comentario puso real atención a los comentarios a su alrededor. Los larchos hablaban del comportamiento de Minho en la Finca, sobre como la había defendido y el que estuviera a su lado durante toda la cena. No tuvo que voltear para darse cuenta que varios la estaban mirando, tomó a Chuck del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del sitio sin importarle que éste pataleara por ver el final de la pelea.

-Ya sabes que Minho ganara…

No se dio cuenta que dijo eso, no le importó, le preguntó a Chuck donde podía dormir, luego de recibir las indicaciones se escabulló sin ser vista hasta llegar a la Finca, en donde descansó si dormir.

-No tengo sueño.

_-La experiencia fue muy perturbadora? _– de nuevo el tono burlesco de Tem, aunque ese era el único que le agradaba

-Sí.

_-Que directa…_

Estaba tan cansada que posiblemente no soñaría, y eso era lo mejor, habían sido demasiadas emociones por un día.

(fin del capítulo 4)

**-Megi, te atrasaste una semana!  
**

**-Pero es que tenía tarea D:**

**-Y solo a ti se te ocurre empezar a publicar cuando empieza el año escolar verdad :c**

**es una moraleja, no comiencen una historia cuando saben que estarán ocupados en otra cosa ewe**

**Otra cosa; ya sé que en el libro no mencionan nada de la fiesta como en la película, pero decidí incluirlo porque me gustó la idea.**

**Sin nada más que decir, aparte de que me agradó hacer sufrir a Hiems me despido!**

**bye, cuidense**

**Megi.**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Preguntas"_

Se encontraba en un mar de obscuridad, no había arriba ni abajo, flotaba en la nada misma, sin ver, oír, oler ni tocar nada.

-Dónde estoy?

No escuchó su voz, no salió más allá de sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos esperando descansar, o, tal vez, ya los tenía cerrados. Sintió una especie de murmullos a su alrededor, lejanos. Captó algo; truenos, lluvia. Le preocupó, sin embargo siguió descansando en ese vacío.

_-No lo lograrás._

_-Quién te dice que no?_

_-Morirás siendo inútil._

_-Soy fuerte._

_-No lo suficiente._

_-Soy más fuerte que tú, que todos en ésta sala, así que témeme, porque dentro de un año…_

_-…_

_-Me encargaré de asesinarte._

Los rayos del sol directos en su cara se encargaron de despertarla. Se talló pesadamente los ojos, a pesar de haberse dormido temprano anoche tenía mucho sueño.

Anoche…

_Recordaste tu trauma con todos estos sujetos?_

-Cállate Tem…

Reaccionó de inmediato observando a su alrededor, esperando a que nadie la haya escuchado. Los Habitantes se empezaban a levantar, ninguno le prestó atención por el momento. Aprovechó para ir rápidamente al baño y luego a desayunar. Si mal no recordaba ese día empezaría en el matadero con Winston. Esperaba tener un estómago fuerte para no darle en el gusto.

Con quién hablaba en ese recuerdo?

Tem hizo como si no la escuchara.

Decidió intentarlo otro momento, se le hacía frustrante que ni sus compañeros, ni su amiga respondieran sus dudas, la hacía sentir el doble de ignorante.

-Básicamente, yo misma me oculto cosas…

Recordó su libreta, la que había dejado en el bosque, tenía que escribir el diálogo antes de que se le olvidara, así que casi entrando a la Finca se largó a correr para buscarla. Escuchó un par de murmullos detrás suyo, aunque no les hizo caso.

La encontró casi de inmediato, sin esperar grabó la conversación, desearía haber tenido imágenes, sin embargo solo estaba esa interminable obscuridad.

Volvió, esta vez un poco más calmada, al comedor a recibir su desayuno, buscó con la mirada a Minho, al no encontrarlo decidió sentarse con Newt para comentarle acerca de su recuerdo, le entregó el objeto para no perderlo y terminó rápidamente su ración de comida sin hablar mucho para después retirarse apresuradamente, debía ir a trabajar.

El matadero en cuestión era una pequeña estructura con dos entradas en paredes paralelas, no tenía puertas ni ventanas, una antorcha alumbraba el siniestro lugar, el cual tenía manchas de sangre en el suelo. Se preguntó si acaso sería también una sala de torturas, pues el ambiente le vendría muchísimo. Sin embargo lo que más le incomodó, aparte de los trozos de carne ordenadamente colgados en un rincón del lugar, fue el carnero muerto suspendido sobre el suelo gracias a un gancho en la pierna.

Tragó saliva, sabía lo que venía, y recordó que no tenía una muda de ropa.

_Bueno, deberás parecer una asesina serial en la finca._

Winston le fue enseñando cómo despellejar al animal, dejando que ella siguiera. Hacía el trabajo medianamente bien, de paso agradeció a su estoicismo por evitar que pusiese cara de desagrado.

_La cara de Winston es peor._

Tenía razón, ya que se notaba que disfrutaba de su trabajo, tal vez demasiado…

Terminó su faena una par de minutos tarde de lo que, según el encargado, debería haber terminado. Lo que siguió fue el cortar ese montón de carne, separar los trozos, dejar en un tiesto aparte los órganos y como último separar la piel pegada al cráneo.

Al acabar, sin vomitar nada, la dejaron alimentando al resto de animales que se encontraban en la granja que a su vez estaba al lado del siniestro lugar.

_Sabrán que van a morir?_

Era mejor dejar de pensar en eso, había otro muchacho a su lado ocupado en lo mismo, la miró un rato, luego se acercó a hablarle. Se llamaba Demián, era de estatura promedio, tez trigueña, ojos negros y cabello castaño, se veía como de unos dieciséis años. Le contó acerca de sus compañeros, aunque solo entendió lo general, Gally es un idiota, Alby era duro, pero un buen líder, Zart era un buen tipo, Newt era un buen consejero y guía, Minho era un cascarrabias y Chuck era algo así como la mascota del Área.

-Sabes algo acerca de la transformación? – Seguía teniendo dudas sobre eso, de modo que no perdió oportunidad de preguntar, aun si sabía que no le contestarían.

-Sí.

-Podrías decirme algo sobre eso?

-No.

-Por qué no?

-Todo a su tiempo, novicia – No le sorprendió la negativa, se preguntó cuándo sería el día en el que le revelaran todo, o al menos, esa duda explícita – Apropósito, quién te contó eso?

-Gally lo mencionó, dijo que pasó por la transformación.

-Cierto, a Gally lo picaron…

-Qué dijiste?

-Ah! No, no fue nada! Sólo pensaba en voz alta…

Decidió indagar más sobre el tema, si sacaba la suficiente información podría conectar hilos y averiguar ella misma de que se trataba, o eso pensó.

-Cómo era Gally antes de la Transformación?

-No lo sé, yo llegué después de eso…

-Cómo sabes entonces que solo es una mentira?

-Sólo lo sé y ya…

-Hay otros picados en el lugar? – Ya no le importó si dejaba en claro sus intenciones, no quería que le siguieran ocultando nada más.

-No es algo importante…

-Quién les hizo eso? – Cada vez se sentía más segura, como si se fuese volviendo más grande e intimidante.

-Yo… no los he visto – Se sorprendió, Demián acababa de confesar algo netamente real, aprovechó esa fisura para insistir aún más.

-Sabes quienes son, verdad?

-No…

-Penitentes? – La idea le llegó de la nada, y por un momento pensó que podía tener razón. El muchacho palideció al escucharla, pestañeó varias veces para acomodar sus ideas, después de un rato solo pudo articular una pregunta.

-Cómo sabes de ellos?

-También me los mencionaron.

Comenzaba a oscurecer, terminaron en silencio su trabajo para llegar rápido a la Finca, cuando ya estaban llegando divisaron un grupo de unos seis Habitantes que, por lo visto, esperaban a Demián, éste antes de correr hacia ellos le dijo en un tono frío – Das miedo.

Siguió caminando al mismo ritmo con su semblante carente de emociones hacia el punto de encuentro, al entrar vio a Chuck solo en una mesa comiendo, recogió su porción de carne, la cual estaba segura que era la que ella cortó, para sentarse al lado del niño.

-Cómo estuvo tu primer día de trabajo? – El ojiazul se apresuró a preguntar sin que le importase tener la boca llena de comida.

-Bien.

-No vomitaste?

-No.

-Eso explica la cara de Winston – Rió – Entonces trabajarás ahí.

-No lo creo.

-Por qué no? Normalmente los que aguantan terminan trabajando en el matadero.

-Me demoré unos minutos en faenar la carne.

-Ah… en qué estación estarás mañana?

-No lo sé, creo que en los Jardines.

-Eso es fácil.

-Y tú dónde trabajas?

El muchacho sólo se encogió de hombros, se notaba que no quería hablar de eso. El momento de silencio no duró prácticamente nada, ya que de inmediato volvió a parlotear sobre cualquier cosa. Ella no le prestó mucha atención y lo interrumpió, de nuevo, buscando alguna respuesta.

-Chuck, qué tienen que ver los Penitentes con la Transformación?

-Uyyyy, ese no es un buen tema para tratar aquí.

-Y cuándo es bueno tratarlo?

-Nunca.

Trató de convencerlo por las buenas de que le revelara algo, un mínimo detalle, por lo menos.

-Chuck, quiero saber que les pasa cuándo sufren la Transformación.

-Quedan como Gally.

-Feos y desagradables?

El muchacho por poco escupe el sorbo de agua que acababa de echarse a la boca, una vez consiguió tragarlo dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada.

-En parte sí – En la Finca todo el ambiente se veía mucho más normalizado, ya casi nadie le prestaba atención, de no ser por las miradas provenientes del grupo de Demián, se sentía bastante a gusto en comparación con la noche anterior – Hiems, no te cambiarás de ropa después? – Se preguntó a que venía eso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre en todo el torso – Pareciera que hubieses matado a alguien.

_Te lo dije._

-Sólo ayudé a despellejar y cortar en trozos a un inocente carnero.

-Un delicioso carnero, diría yo – Dijo mientras masticaba un trozo de la carne.

-No sé si tenga más ropa.

-Hoy llegó la caja con suministros, había ropa de "chica" para tí.

-Por qué "chica"? – Preguntó imitando las comillas que había hecho el niño con los dedos.

-Porque se veía igual a la de nosotros, pero venía amarrada con una nota que decía "para la chica".

-Supongo que respetan mi privacidad.

-Qué privacidad?

-No lo sé, con suerte recuerdo mi nombre, sólo que sé que las chicas tienen privacidad.

-Si tú lo dices… la verdad queríamos ver todo lo que tenía, pero Alby y Newt nos la quitaron.

-Cuándo fue eso?

-Al medio día, creo estabas despellejando al carnero en ese momento.

Terminó de comer, cuando fue a dejar los platos Chuck desapareció, ella se dirigió hacia Newt para pedirle el envoltorio que le habían mandado "los creadores", como les llamaban.

-Justo te iba a buscar por eso, espera aquí – El rubio subió por una escalera de caracol, que ella se quedó viendo hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, se preguntó que habría arriba, y si acaso podría subir.

_Espera a que te dejen, no quiero que nos regañen._

Hizo caso y esperó pacientemente, cuando por fin bajó Newt le entregó las que serían sus pertenencias, también trató de entablar una conversación.

-Trabajaste bien hoy?

-Creo.

-Esa no es una respuesta confiable – sonrió – Mañana irás a los jardines.

-Entendido, haz visto a Chuck? – Le había extrañado que alguien tan hiperactivo desapareciera de la nada.

-Me parece que hoy le toca lavar los platos.

-Ah – Tal vez era personal de limpieza y por eso le molestaba hablar de su trabajo, luego recordó al corredor, se preguntó por qué no lo había visto en todo el día – Y a Minho?

-Él terminó de comer, debe estar afuera.

-Gracias.

Se encaminó hacia las duchas con la ropa que ahora le pertenecía bajo el brazo, al desenvolverla dentro del cubículo pudo apreciar varias mudas de ropa, y escondidas entre éstas había ropa interior, sujetadores y varios útiles de aseo. Agradeció que los creadores hubiesen ocultado todo eso y que el par de líderes evitaran que el resto de habitantes lo husmeara.

Dejó correr el agua fría por su cuerpo, había recibido un peine, lo que le era muy útil, ya que de lo contrario debería cortar su cabellera. Consideró que era algo superficial el no querer desprenderse de ella, pero simplemente no le animaba pensar en eso. Se vistió adentro del cubículo, dobló el resto de la ropa para volver a amarrarla. Se ató el cabello con una liga, al salir buscó en las repisas altas la ropa que había estado usando la noche que llegó, pues si mal no recordaba, Minho le había dicho que la dejara ahí. Después de verla tuvo que subirse a un banco para alcanzarla, dobló todas las prendas y se calzó su par de botas que estaban con éstas, las zapatillas las dejó en la misma repisa.

_Supongo que tu ropa la lavarás tú, verdad? _

Una vez más tenía razón, no dejaría que un montón de chicos tocara sus ropajes. Los guardó en un pequeño cajón en un rincón y salió a buscar su lecho.

-Winston me contó que das miedo.

Por primera vez en el día oyó la voz de Minho, quien ya estaba acostado en el suelo.

-Y por qué? – Ni siquiera le preguntó el por qué no lo había visto, sabía que era un hombre ocupado

-Le da miedo que no hagas ningún gesto.

-Él no se da cuenta de la sonrisa maniática que hace cuando trabaja?

-Hm! Parece que no – Sonrió un poco de lado y posó su vista en ella por primera vez en el día – Con quién hablabas en tu recuerdo?

-Ya hablaste con Newt?

-No, pero en la mañana estabas hablando dormida, dijiste algo de que eras fuerte y que matarías a alguien.

-Estaba en un vacío, no pude ver ninguna imagen.

-Ya veo.

El Corredor se quedó pensativo, mirando un punto en la nada, se veía como si tuviese muchas cosas que decir y a la vez ninguna, a pesar de estar en el suelo daba una impresión de poder, de respeto.

-Minho…

-Dime.

-Te puedo dibujar?

Se levantó que golpe con una cara de desconcierto mejor que la del día anterior – Qué?

-Qué? – No supo por qué se sorprendió tanto con una sola pregunta.

-Por qué me quieres dibujar?

-Porque… – Se cortó, ni ella misma sabía la razón concreta – No lo sé.

-Entonces no – La miró con una sonrisa burlona, como esperando la razón.

_Si quieres yo le digo._

Definitivamente no. Si dejaba a Tem mucho tiempo libre podría causar una guerra en el Área, debía pensar en otra cosa. Por otro lado Minho ya se veía muy narcisista como para aumentarle aún más el ego, sin embargo si lo ofendía no se dejaría, debía pensar muy bien sus palabras…

_Vamos, quiero ver cómo reacciona!_

Por un momento la idea le pareció atractiva, aunque no la tomaba del todo en cuenta…

-Y…? – Él se impacientaba, de cierta forma empezó a detestar esa risa burlona, quería borrársela de la cara.

_Vamos, shank!_

Y para colmo Tem se adaptaba mejor al lenguaje que ella, meditó un poco, finalmente escogió hacerle caso, como siempre.

-Porque me pareces atractivo.

En su cabeza escuchó la carcajada extremadamente frenética de su amiga al ver la cara de Minho, por su parte, ella sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, de haber podido se estaría riendo incluso más fuerte en el suelo. En cuanto a él, estaba mirándola con un gesto mezcla de confusión, vergüenza e impresión, su expresión dura se había desvanecido por completo, y Hiems se sentía bastante contenta con el resultado de su broma.

Al ver que no reaccionaba decidió irse a dormir antes de que pudiese salir herida – Si quieres me dices mañana – Al retirarse sólo escuchó la voz de Tem felicitándola.

_Incluso usas la ironía! Estoy tan orgullosa!_

-No es que tampoco sepa hablar, Tem.

_-Hey! No te enfades!_

Se recostó en el suelo con la vista en el cielo, se preguntó el por qué la temperatura era siempre la misma, habría llovido alguna vez ahí? Otra pregunta agendada para el día siguiente.

"_-Hasta dentro de un año._"

-Qué…? – Sintió el sueño como un parpadeo, realmente había dormido? Su cuerpo no sentía el descanso, se levantó pesadamente, se sintió como una especie de zombie somnoliento en busca de alimento. Al igual que los demás Habitantes se dirigió sin ánimo alguno hacia la Finca, actuando como una autómata hasta que notó al ex-novicio sentarse a su lado con una energía notoriamente mayor a la suya. Esta vez se encontraba más callado, lo que le llamó la atención, pero no lo suficiente como para preguntar, sólo se dedicó a disfrutar el silencio.

El día en general no fue muy diferente al anterior, trabajar en los jardines era fácil, y le agradaba mucho Zart; era callado, pero respondía todas sus preguntas; le explicó sin menor problema de que se trataban todos los trabajos, descubriendo, de paso, que Chuck era un Fregón, también le contó que en los dos años en que los Habitantes estuvieron ahí nunca había caído una sola gota de agua.

-Dos años es mucho.

-En verdad, se pasan volando…

-Y los corredores?

-Qué tienen ellos?

-En dos años no han encontrado una salida?

-El Laberinto es grande, y complejo, es normal que demoren…

Decidió no discutir, sin embargo no dejaba de cuestionarse que la élite de la élite en el Área en dos años no haya logrado nada, se veían demasiado hábiles como para tardar tanto en una solución.

_Si te dejasen un puzle en frente, aunque fuera demasiado incoherente, que sería lo primero que intentarías?_

Meditó un rato la pista de Tem, resolverlo sería lo normal, era lo más lógico por hacer.

Zart había respondido todas sus dudas hasta ese momento, pensó que tal vez él podría resolver la máxima intriga hasta el momento.

-Zart, sabes algo de la Transformación?

-Aún no es el momento de que lo sepas, novata.

-Y cuando será el momento? – Se estaba hartando de la miertera respuesta, ella sentía que las verdades del lugar no le harían nada comparado con sus recuerdos, incluso le ayudaría a saber que estaba pasando.

-Espero que nunca, pero es imposible que no lo sepas.

-Entonces?

-Cuando lo veas responderé todas tus dudas.

No hablaron más, obedeció en todo lo que se le encargaba hacer tratando de no pensar, quería que el día acabara luego.

_(fin del capítulo 5)_

**Hiems es una loquilla ewe**

**espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, lo hice con amorsh(?)**

**si tienen críticas no teman en decirlas, me ayudan a mejorar **

**sin nada más que decir me despido**

**bye**

**Megi.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Un espacio"_

-Mañana trabajarás en la cocina con Sartén, entendido?

-Sí.

-Y otra cosa, novata.

-Dime

-Sabrás todo a su tiempo, así que deja de hacer tantas preguntas.

-Lo tengo muy bien entendido.

-Pues parece que no, no quiero que armes desorden en el lugar, es suficiente con tu sola presencia.

-Entendido.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia su lugar de descanso, no le gustaba estar cerca de Alby. No podía negar que era un buen líder, imponía respeto y sabía cómo ordenar toda el Área, sin embargo no podía ocultar el fuerte sentimiento de desconfianza que tenía hacia Hiems, que, por cierto, era totalmente justificado, tenía tantas diferencias con los demás que no podía evitar hacer un revuelo, primero; era una chica, una chica que había llegado dos noches antes, que además tenía un semblante inexpresivo, como si fuera una especie de máquina. Por otro lado tanto Hiems como Tem eran orgullosas, por lo que cada vez que ambos se encontraban era un choque de personalidades en el que ninguno de los dos iba a ceder, dando como resultado una fuerte tensión.

Encontró a Minho recostado en donde debería estar ella. Se miraron un rato como preguntándose mutuamente el qué hacían ahí hasta se atrevió a hablar.

-Yo debería estar ahí.

-Que pena que esté yo aquí – Volvió a asomar su sonrisa, sentándose abiertamente, dando a entender que no se movería – Y mi respuesta es no.

-Respuesta a qué?

-A lo de retratar mi hermosura – Cierto, lo había olvidado, si bien se apenó ante su negativa lo que más lamentó fue que el efecto que había logrado la noche anterior parecía no haber ocurrido comparado son su notoria seguridad.

-Cierto.

-Lo olvidaste? Que despistada.

Se sentó bruscamente algo apartada de él – He estado pensando.

-La Transformación? – Cómo sabía eso Minho? Ella Alby se lo había dicho? Acaso le diría la respuesta por fin? – Parece que sí – Cambió su gesto a uno más serio, como lo ameritaba la ocasión – Alby me dijo cosas muy interesantes.

-No le agrado, no confía en mí.

-Él dice que quienes no temen no son humanos, y hasta ahora tú… has sido tú

-Yo no temo, yo odio…

-Qué? – Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo muy tarde como para poder hacerlo pasar por otra cosa, así que solo bajó la mirada y calló – Me inquieta que escondas tantas cosas, haces que incluso te vea como un peligro – No era cierto, no creía ser un peligro, tal vez un error de programación o algo más, pero ella no estaba ahí para dañar a nadie.

-Por qué de la nada cambiaste?

-Qué?

-Me tratabas como el peligro que era, y sin explicación después quisiste protegerme – En verdad agradeció ese cambio, sin embargo siguió rondando por su mente.

-Sólo hacía caso a la nota.

-No le hiciste caso cuando dijo que me ocultaras.

-Que "las" ocultara – Dijo destacando la palabra.

Volvió a callar, sabía que después de eso Minho dejaría de ser su protector, así había sido la primera vez que tocaron ese tema – Quiero que me digas que es lo que escondes – El tono de su voz le dio la razón

_No seré violenta._

Confiaba en ella, era en la única en quien lo hacía.

_Me dejarás entonces?_

Lo haría, él lo estaba pidiendo, sólo le pediría una cosa: _No le digas mucho, por favor._

Un escalofrío la recorrió de nuca a pies, empezó a ver todo como algo lejano, como si fuese a través de los ojos de otra persona, no se sentía dueña de su cuerpo, se sentía como un observador que no puede hacerle nada a los hechos que ve. Y contrariamente, sintió tranquilidad, ella no era ya la responsable.

_-No confío lo suficiente en ti como para decirte todo._

Minho pareció sorprenderse, tal vez su cambio fue muy notorio, pero ya no le importaba en absoluto lo que él pensara, al menos no a ella

-Quién eres?

_-No lo sé, el peligro?_

-Dímelo.

_-En verdad no lo sé, una tormenta, tal vez._

-No me vengas con estupideces.

_.Bien, soy quien los matará a todos, quien los llevará a la ruina y al dolor, es eso lo que quieres escuchar?_

-No te burles de mí!

_-Puedo hacerlo, después de todo me temes _– De un brusco movimiento el moreno la tomó de la camiseta levantándola ligeramente del suelo, fue la primera vez que lo vio tan amenazante, y aun así sonrió, de manera descarada, a su parecer, al verlo así, retándolo, o más bien, demostrando que su mirada iracunda no surtía efecto – _Ves?_

-No me jodas! – La lanzó al suelo situándose sobre ella presionando su cuello, amenazando con ahorcarla, se veía la ira arder en sus ojos – No estoy para juegos, Hiems.

_-No sabes quién soy? _– Le decepcionó la negativa de Minho.

_Es normal, Tem, él no puede recordar nada._

De vez en cuando se le olvidaba la condición de los Habitantes, se calmó y decidió conversar de una manera diplomática – _Sería complicado explicarte todo._

-Me importa un carajo, quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes.

_-Cuando confíe en ti _– Desasió el agarre de su garganta, sin ánimos de quitarse de encima.

-Y cuando lo harás?

_-Quién sabe…_

La conversación no fluyó más, Minho tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto en sus ojos, tal vez buscando una respuesta, y por su parte no estaba dispuesta a hablar más, se lo había prometido a Hiems, o Him, mejor dicho.

Se le hacía gracioso verlo así, como si dependiera de sus respuestas, le sonrió, no supo por qué, seguramente para hacerlo reaccionar, tal vez por eso también posó su índice en su frente, de manera tan amable como si fuese una escultura de vidrio sumamente fino.

Terminaron en el bosque, en un intento de Minho por ofrecerle más comodidad, viendo si así la chica hablaría, en cambio quién cedió primero a hablar fue éste, contándole cómo había llegado al Área, que nunca lloró, que desafió a quien se atreviera a insultarlo, que a menudo lo molestaban por su apariencia oriental, que en ese entonces era Newt el líder de los corredores, que era igual de acogedor en ese entonces, y por sobre todo, su fascinación casi suicida por el Laberinto. Ella cerraba los ojos y trataba de imaginarlo, asustado y conflictivo, ignorante y curioso, todo a la vez…

Y sin darse cuenta volvió a sentir una calidez habitual, volvía a ser ella misma, volvía a ser ignorante.

-Parece que describieras a otra persona – Continuó mirando la obscuridad debajo de sus párpados, tratando de visualizar a esa persona, pero no había caso, no podía. Con frustración los abrió para encontrar sus orbes con los del narrador de esos relatos. El contacto duró poco, esta vez fue Minho quien lo rompió, mirando hacia afuera del bosque.

-Volviste – Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que hablaba, recordó que él sabía cuándo cambiaba, eso le incomodaba, era como si la conociera perfectamente, cómo podía ser eso? – Quién era ella? – Por un momento criticó su ingenuidad, no había otra razón más para dialogar que sacarle información. La ironía del asunto se le había graciosa, ella debería fastidiarlo con preguntas, no él a ella. Sin embargo a diferencia de ellos, no sabía demasiado, no podría responderles aunque quisiera.

-Si ella habló poco o nada fue porque yo quería.

-Así que tú tampoco dirás nada…

-Aunque quisiera no podría.

-No te creo, son lo mismo, deberías saber lo mismo que ella.

Como deseaba que eso fuera verdad. Era extraño, el cómo una parte de ella podía saber algo y la otra no, Acaso Tem no era parte de ella? Incluso no sabía a ciencia cierta si ésta recordaba todo o si recordaba junto a ella, todo apuntaba a que era la primera opción, sin embargo no eran todas las veces que habían hablado lo que se lo confirmaba, era un sentimiento, podía sentir su seguridad cuando tomaba el control, actuaba como si supiese exactamente que estaba pasando.

Como un flash llegó a su mente lo que le había dicho cuando Minho abrió la caja por primera vez.

"_Te dirán lo contrario, pero no es un error"_

Sintió un pitido en el oído, como una sucesión de cuadros fueron pasando distintos recuerdos, eran tan rápidos que no pudo captar ninguno, las voces en su cabeza retumbaban como si estuviesen aumentadas diez veces, perdió el sentido del equilibrio, el bosque no era visible, las imágenes ocupaban toda su retina, la voz de Minho se oyó lejana, no escuchó qué estaba diciendo, trató de captar algo, pero sus sentidos no podían hacer nada, se sintió flotar, no se dio cuenta cuando volvía a navegar en ese mar de obscuridad, al igual que la otra vez escuchó algo, se oía lento, artificialmente lento, en ese momento sintió un frío contacto que le hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con el moreno en cuclillas al frente suyo sujetándola por los hombros, no supo que hacer o decir, estaba conmocionada, apartó lentamente las manos que la sostenían para luego levantarse con dificultad, sus piernas y brazos temblaban, y la cabeza aun le daba vueltas, después de unos minutos pudo, por fin, hablar.

-Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Qué?

-Desde que me preguntaste hasta cuando desperté, cuánto tiempo pasó?

-No lo sé, unos segundos, qué fue lo que te pasó? Qué viste?

-Demasiado.

-Ve a descansar, mañana hablaremos – Asintió, no tenía fuerzas para decirle que no captó nada. Al llegar a su lugar de descanso ya estaban todos dormidos, se recostó suavemente, no le importó haberse quedado sin cena, las imágenes, o recuerdos, seguían asediándola, y a su vez, perdiéndose, era como ver de manera progresivamente difusa, se preguntó si acaso al día siguiente llegaría a recordar el hecho. Le llamó la atención que si bien para ella le pareció que pasaron largos minutos viendo esa especie de película en verdad solo duró unos segundos. Pasó la diestra por su cara descubriendo que había llorado, que sorpresa, no era la primera vez que lloraba después de un recuerdo, de hecho, todas las mañanas después de despertar lo hacía, pero fue la primera vez que alguien pudo verla.

Volteó para acomodarse.

La idea de que Minho la viese llorar no le gustaba en absoluto, no quería mostrar debilidad a nadie, sentía la obligación de ser fuerte, no por estar rodeada de hombres que lo eran, no por estar en un sitio sumamente peligroso, sino porque tenía un propósito de estar ahí, y estaba segura que tenía que ver con la persona que vio antes de subir a la Caja.

Dentro de unas horas amanecería, tendría que trabajar en la cocina; estufas, cuchillos, líquidos hirviendo… se oía peligroso considerando que posiblemente sería una zombie somnolienta por el resto del día. Le quedaban unas dos horas para dormir, no era mucho, se levantó para caminar, luego de asearse recorrió toda el Área como un fantasma, de una forma lenta y sigilosa, vista desde lejos pudo haber asustado a alguien, algún supersticioso, habría alguien con miedo a los fantasmas en ese lugar? No importaba, sólo estaba tratando de despertarse. Le costaba caminar en la oscuridad, tenía que ver muy bien en donde pisaba si no quería caer de bruces al suelo, poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando, sin embargo se olvidó de mirar hacia al frente, sintió ese detalle al chocar con lo que, creyó, fue una pared.

-Tú tampoco pudiste dormir?

La pared volteó mostrando ser Minho que por lo visto, al igual que ella, sufría de insomnio esa noche. Asintió respondiendo a su pregunta, no supo cómo, pero terminaron caminando juntos en silencio, en el cual, por primera vez, no se sintió incómoda. Pasaron por el círculo, o el lugar en el que estuvo, ya que actualmente estaba desecho. Eso le recordó…

-Quién de los dos ganó?

-Qué?

-Entre tú y Gally, cuando pelearon, quién ganó?

-Ah, eso, Alby nos terminó separando.

-Ah.

-Aunque si yo hubiese ganado si me hubiesen dejado.

-Si…

El agradable silencio que volvió a instaurarse entre ambos fue rápidamente desecho por el asiático – Cómo lo haces?

-Qué cosa?

-Yo nunca hablo con nadie acerca de lo que viví, sin embargo, contigo… – Entendió de inmediato lo que quería decir, aun así no lo interrumpió – No es que me sienta cómodo contigo, es cómo si sin pensar soltara todo – En cierta forma se sentía culpable, no era la primera vez que pasaba; Chuck, por muy hablador que fuese, se notaba que no estaba cómodo contándole cómo había llegado al Área, lo mismo cuando Demián le contestó en algo sus dudas.

-Me gusta el silencio…

-Sí, a mí igual…

Como en un principio, el único sonido proveniente de ambos era el de sus pisadas, y estas a su vez se detuvieron cuando ambos descansaron apoyados en el tétrico edificio de piedra en medio de todo el lugar. No sabía qué había adentro, daba la impresión de tener muchos secretos, sin embargo no tuvo la voluntad de preguntar después de lo que habían hablado.

Un poco antes del amanecer ya había gente trabajando, y entre esos estaba Hiems, quien debía preparar el desayuno antes de que los demás se levantaran, aunque en verdad era Sartén el que cocinaba mientras que los demás asistían, eso explicaba la pequeña cantidad de larchos que trabajaban ahí, aunque tenía bastantes ventajas; una de ellas es que había mucho orden en el lugar, todos eran muy eficientes y acataban a la perfección las órdenes del encargado, lo que le dejó en claro que no quedaría ahí, en verdad, por qué le parecía tan difícil cocinar huevos revueltos en una olla?

-Sabes? Para ser una chica no cocinas muy bien…

Una vez más supo que no quedaría en esa área. El resto de la semana fue igual; trabajo tras trabajo tenía alguna falencia, el último día de su primera semana le tocó trabajar con los Constructores, quienes, aprovechando que llegaría el novato, empezaron una ampliación en el granero de los Jardines. Sus compañeros no se veían especialmente amigables, aunque ese no era el problema si consideraba que estaba bajo el mando de Gally.

_Cómo ese bribón llegó a ser encargado?_

No importaba, en ese momento sólo debía seguir órdenes, por muy abusivas e injustificadas que fuesen, y tal como supuso que pasaría, éstas no se hicieron esperar.

-Hey, novicia, trae los materiales…

-Oye, novata, ayuda a clavar esto…

-Shank! Ven aquí, no te hagas la floja…!

Casi golpea al larcho que dijo eso, ellos no hacían casi nada! Estaba más que segura que la mandaban a hacer todo para probarla, pues al parecer, les había molestado que tuviese suficiente fuerza para andar a la par de todos.

La estructura de la edificación estaba ya completa, todo con la, sorprendente, dirección del encargado, el real trabajo ahora consistía en rellenar todo lo demás.

-Oye garlopa, apúrate y sube al techo – Era extraño darse cuenta que el único que no le había ordenado nada hasta el momento, o al menos de manera directa, era Gally, que ahora de la nada le dirigía una orden específica con una mirada que le daba muy mal espina – Eres el larcho más liviano aquí, así que sube rápido, lo primero que se construye es el techo.

Le había hablado como a un hombre? De todas formas se apresuró a subir, pero apenas tocó la estructura de madera…

"_Baja, niña, no te haré daño"_

Quedó de pie estática hasta que su "agradable" jefe la sacó del trance – Qué esperas? Deprisa, shank! – parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de no pensar en lo ocurrido, en los últimos días había descansado de todo recuerdo, y si bien el reciente era pequeño comparado con los anteriores le erizó la piel del miedo que le produjo.

Terminaron el techo del granero esa tarde, y todos, incluyendo a Hiems, se fueron directo a la finca sin siquiera tomar un baño, como lo había recalcado múltiples veces una molesta Tem. Por insistencia de algunos de los constructores se terminó sentando en la mesa de éstos, sin hablar nada y comiendo rápido para levantarse luego.

-Oye, larcha, te digo que si no tuvieras el pelo largo pasarías como un hombre…

Ben fue uno de los pocos que le habló en el día sin necesidad de darle órdenes, aunque sólo fuera para molestarla. A él se le sumaron otros más a fastidiarla con el mismo tema.

-Claro que un poco más enclenque de lo normal, eso sí…

_Qué acaba de decir ese hijo de…?!_

Bien, acabó de ofender a ambas personalidades, lo cual era un logro considerable, haciendo que por primera vez en el día Hiems devolviera un comentario.

-Y mucho más eficiente que tú, por lo visto – algunos de los presentes rieron, haciendo arder la cara del larcho que había dicho eso.

-No te creas solo porque fuiste útil por un día, novata, he oído que no fuiste buena en nada, de seguro te mandan con lo fregones…

-Al menos podrás estar con tu amiguito.

-Aunque no creo que Minho quiera juntarse con una fregona…

Las risas molestas estallaron sobre la mesa, mientras ella se repetía incesantemente la regla de no dañar a otro habitante, de lo contrario todos estarían con graves contusiones en ese momento. Terminó rápido como planeó, aunque para su constante desgracia apenas se paró las burlas se intensificaron, como si la hubiesen estado observando desde que llegó, registrando cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus no-expresiones, de su aparente cercanía con algunos, tenían bastantes frases ofensivas para ella. Salió rápidamente en dirección a las duchas, sintió vergüenza y rabia, era injusto que por ser la nueva la trataran así, ella era fuerte, inteligente, y sobre todo, sabía mucho más que ellos. No supo si esas virtudes se las dijo Tem, las sabía desde que llegó o fueron producto de su gran y recién encontrado ego.

Mientras dejaba caer las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo recordó el rencor que en un principio había sentido hacia Gally, sin embargo, al interactuar con él pudo estar incómoda y molesta, pero nunca rencorosa, se preguntó de dónde vendría ese sentimiento, entonces.

Luego de ducharse, cuando ya era hora de dormir, se encontró con Alby, que le comentó que la había estado buscando.

-Tengo buenas noticias para ti, novicia.

-Cuáles serían? – Se sintió emocionada, era la primera vez que alguien le mencionaba buenas noticias, aunque sabía que podían ser insignificantes, como que las espinacas se extinguieron dentro del Área, pero una buena noticia era una buena noticia, de todos modos.

-Eres oficialmente una constructora.

Quedó meditando lo que había oído; Gally la había aceptado?

_En sus caras! Montón de shanks mierteros!_

_(fin del capítulo 6)_

**Saltos de tiempo everywhere!**

**Bueno, Hiems ya tiene trabajo y dejó a Minho algo extrañado owo**

**It'sFramzanaa: Nueva seguidora! estoy muy feliz :'3 espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos .3.**

**Eso es todo, me despido con amorsh**

** Bye.**

**Megi.**


	7. Chapter 6,5

_"Ella"_

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde aquel incidente con esa "otra Hiems" y aún no podía pensar en otra cosa, tal vez a eso se refería la nota con lo de "ocúltalas". Era extraño, cómo se supone que dos personas pueden vivir en una? Había tenido sus sospechas cuando la escuchó hablando "sola" o cuando le atacó, pero ahora estaba totalmente confirmada la presencia de "eso".

-Me volveré loco si sigo pensando en esas cosas…

Sin embargo no podía evitarlo, convocar esa imagen en su mente se estaba volviendo una especie de hechizo, esa cara llena de sorna, capaz de irritarlo incluso a él, esos ademanes tan orgullosos, como si de una realeza se tratara, esos ojos, normalmente opacos, brillosos, como si emitieran luz propia, podía ser eso posible? Era extraño, cuando Hiems está presente por el contrario de lo que se creería su ojo derecho, el de color negro, destacaba como una obscuridad infinita, sin embargo, cuando apareció ese ente, el izquierdo parecía resplandecer por su cuenta.

Se lavó la cara, aún no salía el sol, pero como encargado de los corredores debía levantarse antes que todos, incluso sus subordinados. Caminó sin darse cuenta hasta el lecho de Hiems, que no lloraba, como la veces que les había contado sus visiones, de hecho, no había registrado nada en su libreta desde que tuvo esa explosión de recuerdos, al parecer debería recuperarse de lo que sea que fue esa experiencia. Que mierteros ha visto ésta? No lo sabía, ni ella lo sabía.

En esa "oficina" en el centro del Área buscaba el mapa correspondiente al día, inútilmente había buscado una diferencia entre los días de cada mes, sin encontrar absolutamente nada desde hace un año, qué propósito tenía eso? Mandar a un peligro inminente a sus hombres sólo por mantenerlos a todos calmados, incitándolos a vivir enjaulados…

Se despejó, qué había sido eso? Él nunca había pensado en algo así, sabía que todo lo que hacía era por un bien común, después de todo los inocentes que vivían allí no tenían por qué cargar con una información así, aún no estaban preparados, para eso estaban ellos; se ofrecieron a cargar con el peso de la verdad.

Surcó su mente la visión de la segunda Hiems sonriéndole burlonamente, si estuviese cerca de seguro se estaría riendo de su incompetencia, no había podido concentrarse en nada. De nueva cuenta volvió a centrarse en su trabajo. La mañana se hizo lenta y tortuosa, su atención se posó en todos lados menos en lo que le incumbía, y aun así, sin saber cómo, terminó a tiempo.

Una vez terminado todo se dirigió a la finca por su desayuno, en un rincón, lo que no le sorprendió para nada, se encontraba la única chica del lugar comiendo sola. Aprovechó para poder hablar un poco, no demasiado, con ella, no quería que pasara lo mismo de otras veces cuando quería sacarle información terminando hablando él.

-Hey, novata – Sólo alzó la mano en signo de saludo sin siquiera mirarlo – Tch! Hoy es el último día de pruebas, qué trabajo te queda?

-Constructores.

-Buena suerte, cuida de llevarte bien con Gally.

-Es difícil.

-Sí… te entiendo.

El resto del desayuno comieron en silencio, ninguno habló nada, ninguno tenía algo que decir. Al terminar, organizó a los corredores en las secciones, él iría a la sección cinco ese día, cargó su mochila con los víveres necesarios y partió.

"Si Gally le hace algo le partiré el resto de sus dientes"

Durante todo el recorrido de la mañana no supo si fue su impresión o si de verdad hubo más escarabajos de lo normal, monótono como siempre siguió grabando algunos surcos en su libreta, tenía cierta ansiedad, como si algo estuviese a punto de pasar, desde cuánto que sentía eso? No lo sabía, por alguna razón quería que llegara el próximo novato.

Aproximadamente a las doce de la tarde hizo una pausa, mientras comía siguió pensando en todo lo ocurrido en torno a la chica; los cambios de personalidad, su estoicismo, ese extraño impulso de no ocultarle nada. Por lo visto algunos como Zart o Winston no tenían esa sensación, ni hablar de Alby.

De hecho, casi todas las personas con quien había interactuado, por no decir que éstos se le acercaron, habían llegado después de él, y quienes llegaron antes por lo único que se inmutaron fue porque era una larcha en vez de un larcho.

-Quién mierda eres?

Corría dejando un rastro de enredaderas por el camino, hace mucho había dejado de preguntarse de dónde habían salido. Casi pisó a un escarabajo de no ser porque éste se movió, su anterior suposición era correcta, había más de lo habitual, y lo estaban siguiendo, por poco alcanzó a atrapar uno, de no ser porque eran muy escurridizos. Rápidamente dejó esos, según su juicio, juegos de niños, continuó con su labor.

Estaba a punto de volver al Área, había terminado su jornada a tiempo con los demás corredores, al dirigirse hacia el amenazante edificio que contenía todos los mapas pudo distinguir a lo lejos a los constructores trabajando, no los observó mucho y entró. Debía apurarse, pues se había citado a la asamblea para decidir en que se ocuparía el, o en este caso, la novata.

Una vez en el lugar se preguntó qué demonios hacía él presente, quien le comunicaría la decisión de la reunión sería Alby, y obviamente no iba a pedir que sea corredora. El líder se encargó de dar inicio a la reunión preguntando quién quería a la nueva trabajando en su área, a lo que, para sorpresa de Minho, casi todos pasaron de la propuesta.

-No gracias, los que somos estamos bien, además cocina horrendo, suerte para ustedes que no la dejé a cargo de la preparación de todo – Sartén no fue muy sutil.

-Al menos en la carnicería tuvo estómago, pero es muy lenta, paso.

Opiniones como esa se repitieron en la sala, le era irónico que la única chica del lugar, que además era sumamente importante, trabajara de fregona, intercambió miradas con Newt, al parecer pensaba lo mismo, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pues solo ellos dos y Alby sabían que tuvo recuerdos. Una voz en particular le hizo reaccionar.

-Quiero que trabaje de constructora – Un silencio cubrió toda la sala; Gally, con quién tuvo una discusión considerable, con quien se llevaba horrible y viceversa quería que trabajara con sus subordinados – La larcha es lo suficientemente fuerte como los demás, aparte de que es útil cuando necesitamos a alguien liviano – el silencio se prolongó hasta que Alby decidió hablar.

-Bien, ya que por lo visto no hay nadie que se oponga – De seguro la heterocroma se hubiese ofendido si hubiese escuchado eso – Esa es la decisión final, doy por terminada la asamblea – Todos se levantaron apresurados por comer algo, pues la reunión fue citada a la hora de la cena, los últimos que bajarin fueron Newt y Minho que aprovecharon de hablar en privado un momento.

-No te parece raro?

-Qué cosa?

-Que Gally quiera que Hiems trabaje con él.

-En verdad, no.

-Tch! En serio?

-Te preocupas mucho por la larcha, Minho.

-Lo suficiente, no confío en ese garlopo.

-Bueno, por muy desagradable que sea es encargado por algo.

-Si tú lo dices… – A veces se le olvidaba que Newt lo conoció antes de que lo picaran.

Al bajar no vió a Hiems por ningún lado, aunque se topó con algo muy interesante: la cara de todos los constructores al enterarse de que la morena sería su colega, de hecho, podría decirse que casi se abalanzan sobre el encargado, por su parte, el asiático solo pasó a su lado riendo, como Hiems de seguro no podría burlarse de ellos, lo hacía por ella.

Salió de la finca en busca de la chica cuando notó que estaba dormida, no la culpaba, su trabajo durante el día fue extenuante, mientras la contemplaba su temple calmado comenzó a transformarse, estaba inquieta, murmuraba palabras indescifrables y pequeñas lágrimas emergían de sus ojos; tenía una pesadilla, o tal vez, un recuerdo.

_(fin del capítulo 6.5)_

**Mentí, no era todo.**

**En vez de dar excusas por un nuevo atraso de capítulo mejor publico éste desde el punto de vista de Minho :3**

**este es un intento de voz misteriosa: Hiems revela una parte de si.**

**eso es todo (ahora sí) espero que les haya gustado, dejen review si tienen algo que decir y me despido .3.**

**bye**

**Megi.**


	8. Chapter 7

"_El novicio"_

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezó a trabajar con los Constructores, de una forma poco convencional, para los conocimientos generales que tenía acerca de los procesos sociales, había logrado entablar cierta relación de mutualismo en su grupo de trabajo, lo que quería decir que todos ahí, a diferencia del resto de los Habitantes, actuaban como si no hubiese ninguna mujer presente.

Como en el principio, quien más la fastidiaba, y a la vez quien más le agradaba, era Ben, un chico cuyo cabello obscuro contrastaba con su pálida piel, actitud sociable, incluso se llevaba con Gally, y cierta malicia en su expresión. Solía sonreírle antes de jugarle alguna broma.

-Sabes cuál es la ventaja de ser constructor? No hay trabajo todos los días, así que puedes descansar mucho…

-Tengo hambre, iré a robar algo a la cocina…

-Oye! Gally no es tan insoportable como dicen todos…

Solía decirle ese tipo de cosas, siempre de manera enérgica y alegre, aunque no lo compararía con Chuck, que al parecer no había límites de temas para hablar con él, salvo los secretos del Área…

Desde esa noche en la cual estuvo hablando con Minho dejó de asediar a los demás con preguntas, no porque no le respondieran, sino porque, al contrario, podría llegar a saber de más e incluso, ser tomada como una amenaza.

_Creí que ya te consideraban una amenaza._

Cierto, sin embargo no eran muchos, al pasar un mes en ese lugar, adecuándose al modo de vida y sin hacer daño a nadie varios dejaron sus sospechas hacia ella a un lado. Sin embargo su preocupación principal no era la de ser mirada como un peligro, era que al día siguiente llegaría el novicio, y, según Chuck, ella sería la encargada de guiarlo, le recorrió un escalofrío de desagrado por todo el cuerpo, aunque nadie lo notó; seguía igual de inexpresiva.

Se encontraba cargando unos sacos desde los Jardines hacia la Finca; la mayoría de los constructores, cuando no tenía nada que hacer, ayudaban a los demás encargándose de las tareas pesadas, por ende ella y otros muchachos más asistían al pedido de Zart de cargar lo cosechado en granos hacia la cocina. Estaba en eso cuando escuchó el ruido más estremecedor que cualquier otro de sus recuerdos: un alarido que parecía ser emitido en medio de un profundo dolor, un sonido metálico y monótono, y la voz asustada de uno de los corredores, cuyo miedo logró erizarle la piel…

-Ben!

No fue la única en correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta Este, que fue de donde vino todo ese escándalo, al llegar todos se quedaron en el límite del Laberinto; no podían entrar, las leyes no lo permitían. Miró durante pocos minutos que le parecieron eternos hasta que apareció uno de los corredores con Ben en la espalda, inconsciente. Al poner un pie en el Área los primeros en recibirlo fueron los Docs, en qué momento llegaron? Se llevaron al constructor a la Finca con ayuda de otros dos Habitantes mientras los que quedaron ayudaron al exhausto muchacho a levantarse, tenía la cara roja y brillosa por el sudor, y éste dejaba rastros en su ropa, ante las miradas indagantes de los demás, incluyendo a Hiems, solo atinó a decir – Lo picaron.

Luego, por el cansancio, se desmayó.

Debido al incidente tuvo sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, una fuerte preocupación por Ben, por el desconocer qué le pasaría, por el otro, un culpable alivio de por fin saber que significaba la transformación para ellos. Se encaminó hacia los jardines en busca de Zart, quien, como los demás en el Área, parecía no haber visto nada nuevo, al verla su expresión dió a entender de inmediato que estaba esperándola.

-Vienes a preguntar sobre la transformación, verdad? – Asintió – Bien, trataré de ser breve – Se aclaró la garganta – A veces algunos tienen la mala suerte de ser pinchados por Penitentes… a los que les pasa eso tienen que recibir una dosis del Suero de Penitentes, o, de lo contrario, mueren – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Pero el suero tiene un efecto secundario… aparte del gran dolor que les causa, entremedio de todo eso ellos… recuperan sus recuerdos – No supo que decir, habían más Habitantes que recordaban?

-Que recuerdan?

-Ninguno habla sobre lo que vió – Se instauró un nuevo silencio entre ellos, hasta que Zart lo interrumpió – Bueno, ya te expliqué, ahora, si no ayudarás con esos sacos mejor vete.

Supuso que era mejor buscar algo en que distraerse por el momento, de modo que aceptó la oferta del encargado de los Jardines, sin embargo no sirvió de nada para contrarrestar los gritos y alaridos de dolor de su compañero, provenientes de la enfermería en la Finca. A la hora de la cena la situación no había cambiado en nada, las caras de preocupación estaban presente en la mayoría de sus colegas, cómo no estarlo? Ben se llevaba bien con todos ellos, además, era alguien sensato, por qué entró al laberinto? Ese fue un detalle menor que, estaba segura, todos callaban con tal de evitar su destierro. Antes de que todos terminaran sólo se escuchó una frase.

-Benny estará bien, no se preocupen tanto, montón de garlopos! – A cualquier Habitante se le hubiese hecho extraño ver a Gally animándolos, sin embargo a ella y los demás no les sorprendía; el trabajar con él les hizo ver que era un buen líder después de todo.

Una vez afuera trató de correr lo más rápido posible hacia las Lápidas, en busca de un rincón en donde no se escucharan los quejidos, y para su alegría estos se fueron perdiendo mientras avanzaba. Se apresuró aún más hacia su destino, al llegar lo primero que hizo fue subirse a un árbol, como en sus primeros días, con la esperanza de que no la vieran, no le molestaba dormir ahí esa noche.

Se encontró en una especie de poblado, cuándo llegó hasta allí? No importaba, miró hacia atrás para confirmar si aún la seguía, y en efecto, ese desecho de ser humano aún estaba tras suyo, corrió lo más que pudo tratando de perderlo, pero, incluso hecho pedazos como estaba, era rápido, optó entonces por agilidad, virando bruscamente hacia una choza casi desecha, de unos dos pisos, comenzó a trepar rápidamente, con la esperanza de encontrar algo con que defenderse en el techo de la patética construcción – Baja, niña, no te haré daño – Al llegar por fin arriba, para su fortuna, encontró una barra de metal lo suficientemente larga para golpearlo sin acercarse demasiado, sin embargo no pudo estar segura de lo que hacía, tenía miedo. El horripilante hombre trepó con suma agilidad a su encuentro, en qué momento había conseguido tanta valentía? Ahora estaba asustada, le temblaban las manos, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en tratar de permanecer firme, sin embargo no lo logró, el último fragmento de seguridad que le quedaba se había evaporado por completo, rompió a llorar y ni siquiera pudo mantenerse de pie, quedaba morir, acaso? Ella no quería desaparecer del cruel mundo que la rodeaba, pero tampoco podía luchar, el hombre terminó de subir, encontrándose cara a cara con la indefensa niña, si antes ya estaba paralizada de miedo no sabría cómo describir lo que sintió al ver esa sádica sonrisa. Lo último que le quedaba, su orgullo, tuvo que ser sacrificado para poder salvarse.

-Por favor, ayúdame…

_Con gusto…_

Un intenso alivio surgió en su interior al experimentar un extenso escalofrío…

Se despertó de un salto, cayendo de las ramas que la sostenían al duro suelo, por qué volvió a soñar con eso? Desde hace un mes que tenía el mismo recuerdo; ella de niña corriendo de una especie de zombie, hasta que pide la ayuda de…

-Por qué nunca me muestras lo que pasó?

_-Para qué quieres saber?_

Era increíble saber que ella misma podía irritarse – Si no me quieres enseñar al menos muéstrame otro recuerdo, que no sea ese.

_-Y para qué? – _Lo hacía para molestarla, estaba segura, se aprovechaba de que no la podía golpear _– No te enojes! Estaba jugando! –_ Guardó silencio – _Por ahora no será bueno enseñarte._

-Por qué no?

_-Me da algo de pena decírtelo – _Dijo esto sonriendo algo avergonzada, lo que le extrañó demasiado a Hiems – _Así que no lo haré._

Dicho esto simplemente desapareció, no supo cómo lo sintió, sólo lo hizo, de hecho, era imposible describir esa sensación; una parte suya esfumándose de la nada…

-Debo estar loca…

-Si sigues hablando sola no me queda que pensar – Minho había aparecido detrás de ella, sigiloso como un fantasma, y de esa misma forma se sentó a su lado, en el último mes había logrado una cercanía considerable con la chica, haciendo que, al menos, su presencia no la incomodara – recordaste algo, verdad?

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Estás llorando – maldijo internamente, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas que, efectivamente, estaban en sus mejillas, pues odiaba que la viera llorar, ante eso el corredor sólo soltó una corta risa – Qué viste?

-Lo mismo de siempre.

-No ha cambiado?

-No.

-Y me dirás cuál es?

-No lo sé – No sabía por qué se complicaba tanto en decir que no quería revelar parte de su infancia, porque eso era, verdad?

-Aún no confías del todo en mí, verdad? – Cómo hacía ese maldito para hacerla sentir culpable?

-No es eso, sólo que no le serviría a ustedes.

-Le serviría a mi curiosidad – Realmente confiaba en él? Estaba segura que no le diría nada a nadie si se lo pidiera, pero aún sentía una especie de presentimiento de callarse acerca sus recuerdos, por otro lado Minho le había dicho varias cosas en contra su voluntad por su culpa, así que supuso que debía devolver el favor.

-Sólo se trataba de mí cuando niña; estaba en algo así como un pueblo más pequeño, y corría de un maniático que quería asesinarme – Resumió lo más que pudo, no quería dar muchos detalles.

-Cómo sabes que quería matarte?

-Sólo lo sabía.

-Ya veo – Se notaba que quería preguntar más, pero se contuvo, con toda su experiencia tenía más que aprendido que recibir mucha información de golpe no era bueno para su mente – Oye, sabes que serás la guía del novato? – Cambió de tema rápidamente.

-No hay forma de cambiarlo?

-Tal vez, en verdad no quieres recibirlo?

-Es una pésima idea dejarlo a mi cargo.

-Lo mismo pensé yo – Sonrió ladinamente – De seguro el pobre larcho se lanza al Acantilado.

-No creo ser tan mala guía…

-Segura?

-…

-…

-No – El asiático dió una pequeña carcajada al aire, antes de volver a cambiar de tema.

-Y por qué viniste aquí, me contaron que corriste hasta acá apenas terminaste de comer – Sintió como si un mar de aguas frías y obscuras le cayera encima, cuando por fin había logrado apartar a su compañero de su mente, sus gritos de dolor se volvieron a escuchar, pero esta vez en sus pensamientos.

-Ben…

-Dijiste algo?

-Ben… – Por primera vez, de tantas que le había pasado, no negó lo que había pronunciado, necesitaba comunicar lo que sentía, para, según ella, desgracia de su compañero – Era imposible que lo picaran, él nunca se acercaba a las puertas, además era alguien sensato, no entraría porque sí al Laberinto, e incluso así, se supone que los penitentes no andan alrededor de las puertas como esa vez, al menos de día, cómo fue que coincidió todo para…?

-Basta! – Minho posó su mano en su hombro para hacerse notar, la miró fijamente a los ojos – Sé que es doloroso ver como un compañero pasa por tanto sufrimiento, me ha tocado ver eso demasiadas veces, pero entiende que él está en su lucha, tú lo único que puedes hacer para ayudarlo es desearle lo mejor y seguir con tu vida, entendido?

-Pero es demasiado ilógico que…

-Es suficiente razonamiento por hoy, sólo trata de descansar.

-Lo siento, lo que acaba de pasar…

-Al menos es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto, aunque hubiese preferido algo más alegre, cómo que a Chuck le haya salido el tiro por la culata con su "bromita" – Se levantó pesadamente – Vamos, a descansar.

-Qué horas son?

-Exactamente las tres con cuatro, al parecer dormiste bastante…

-Me quedaré aquí.

-Bien, yo igual – Se acomodó a un metro de ella aproximadamente – Mañana no iré al laberinto, me quedaré a ver al nuevo, irás también?

-No me interesa mucho.

-Es divertido.

-Reírse de un confundido y asustado larcho?

-Sí.

-Lo pensaré…

Cerró los ojos, no supo por cuánto tiempo, ni en qué momento se durmió, sólo sabía que estaba de nuevo en ese mar de obscuridad, sin embargo ahora tenía total seguridad de que estaba en un sueño, los sueños lúcidos eran divertidos, o eso tenía entendido, concentrándose logró hacer que se formara una especie de piso invisible bajo sus pies, ahora podía caminar. Al cabo de un tiempo se aburrió de tan sólo caminar, creó un laberinto cuya salida no conocía y empezó a buscarla, luego de recorrer varios metros sintió pasos detrás suyo, volteó asustada, en teoría sólo ella podía estar ahí, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver una copia suya, con unos ojos brillantes y una sonrisa burlona que, a su juicio, le quedaba preciosa, sin embargo en sí misma no encajaría.

-Juegas a ser corredora? – La aparición no se molestó en saludar, nunca lo hacía, era propio de ella.

-Tem – Le sonrió, le alegraba verla, era la primera vez que lo hacía, no, la segunda, mejor dicho, aunque fuera extraño estar frente a frente.

-Para ser tu primer sueño lúcido te quedó bastante bien… – Miraba con satisfacción las imponentes murallas de su laberinto, eran diferentes del Laberinto real, éstas eran de metal pulido, con inscripciones en las pareces que no se alcanzaban a leer.

-No había tenido sueños lúcidos antes de llegar al Área?

-Bueno, de hecho sí, eran un poco más perfeccionistas que éste – Sólo por mero antojo quiso verse junto con su compañera; el paisaje cambió de inmediato, las paredes desaparecieron dejando una especie de piscina de color aguamarina, la cual uno de sus laterales era un espejo, en el que pudo verse junto con Tem; sus ojos eran más opacos, en comparación con ella, y su cara notoriamente más calmada que la susodicha, ella al ver el cambio de ambiente soltó una pequeña risa – Te podrás divertir después, ahora es necesario que te comunique un adelanto.

-Dime – Puso especial atención, pues su expresión se tornó seria y dramática.

-Todo va a cambiar Him, la picadura de Ben sólo es el comienzo, vendrán cosas peores, cosas para las cuáles te has estado preparando por años, así que no te dejes llevar, hazle caso a tu sexto sentido, no te asientes y sobre todo… – Hizo una pausa que pareció ser de años – Sobrevive.

Los rayos de luz filtrándose entre los árboles se encargaron de despertarla, miró a su lado para descubrir que Minho ya se había levantado, sin embargo, al salir del bosque pudo ver que aún era temprano, aprovechó de asearse e ir a comer algo, ya no se escuchaban los gritos de Ben, por el momento, según los larchos. Pudo desayunar tranquilamente, Chuck le indicaba cómo guiar al nuevo, aunque ella le repitiese tantas veces como podía que no quería que lo dejaran a su cargo, durante el día ninguno tuvo nada que hacer, de modo que se dedicaron a vagar por todo el lugar, mientras hablaban, o más bien, mientras Chuck hablaba obteniendo monosílabos de respuesta por parte de Hiems ésta recordó lo vivido en su sueño

_-Todo va a cambiar, Him…_

-Chuck, ves algo diferente en el lugar? – Se le estaba haciendo costumbre interrumpir al niño mientras hablaba preguntando cualquier cosa, fastidiándolo bastante.

-Hm… No… No veo nada raro – El ojiazul había dado vuelta sobre su propio eje buscando alguna diferencia a su alrededor – Por qué preguntas?

-Por nada… – Mientras trataba de hacer tiempo, lo más alejada de la Finca, sonó la bocina, un poco más tarde de lo normal, algunos, cómo el niño a su lado, se emocionaron bastante, otros, la mayoría, parecía incluso que no hubiesen escuchado nada. Sin embargo todo cambió cuando la Caja subió, logrando captar la atención de todos,que corrieron hacia el lugar en el que se asentaba. Antes de darse cuenta se encontró sola, miró a su alrededor desconcertada.

-Chuck? – No había caso, él ya se había acercado corriendo con los demás larchos a ver quién era el nuevo Habitante.

-No vienes? – Minho apareció a su lado mientras que le hacía un ademán para que lo siguiera al ver el "espectáculo", debido a su sueño ahora sentía mucha más curiosidad, los gritos de Ben se escuchaban a lo lejos. Se posicionaron un poco más alejados de los demás, aun con algo de visión de lo que pasaba, aunque eso no duró, pues cuando se abrieron las compuertas de la Caja se formó una pared de hombres alrededor de ésta, miró a su lado al corredor mientras éste reía. Al rato sacaron al pobre de la Caja, era alto, de pelo castaño y ojos grandes, se veía confundido y asustado, varios de los Habitantes le quitaron el polvo de la ropa mientras éste miraba deslumbrado todo el lugar, lo que hacía reír por lo bajo a algunos.

-Miren al novato, se va a romper su cuello de garlopo por inspeccionar su nueva morada – Gally se apresuró a darle su "bienvenida".

-Cierra el hocico, Gally – Alby lo interrumpió de inmediato, era obvio que no quería hacer más tortuosa la llegada del nuevo. Mientras el susodicho sólo se dedicó a observar a los demás, Newt se le acercó, lo estaba oliendo? Chuck estaba muy nervioso, miraba muy atento, pasó su mirada por Minho y de inmediato, como era predecible, la posó sobre Hiems, ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, pues, lamentablemente, al ver a un grupo compuesto solamente de hombres una chica llamaría bastante la atención. Hicieron contacto visual un rato antes de que apartara la mirada asustado. Volvió a centrarse en Alby.

-Dónde estoy? – Se oía patéticamente asustado, sintió pena por él.

-En un lugar no muy bueno, relájate y descansa – La cara del castaño empalideció, el Líder fue muy directo.

-Siempre es así? – La morena preguntó más al aire que a alguien

-Sí, de hecho Newt termina por tranquilizarlos siempre – Minho le respondió, se veía más que divertido.

-Qué encargado le va a tocar? – Una voz de los de atrás del tumulto se hizo notar.

-Ya te lo dije, larcho, es un miertero, así que será Fregón, ni lo dudes – Tess respondió burlonamente para luego lanzar una carcajada sosa.

Miró al nuevo garlopo, al escuchar tantas palabras que posiblemente escapaban de su lenguaje, no pudo ocultar su desorientación, se preguntó, entonces, cómo es que él iba a cambiar todo? No se lo imaginaba, se veía como un pobre ratón acorralado por un león, volvió a mirarla, esta vez por un tiempo más corto que el anterior, Hiems le habló por lo bajo al asiático – Recuerda su nombre? – Escuchó a Alby callarlos a todos

-Normalmente lo hacen.

Trató de acercarse lo menos notoria posible para que la escuchara sin asustarse, cuando creyó estar a una distancia prudente hizo sonar su voz – Cómo se llama?

Varios miraron inquisitivamente al nuevo, éste con un gesto de confusión parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer estaba procesando la respuesta – Thomas.

"_Es tiempo de empezar el experimento."_

Era suficiente, ya no se interesó más, se dirigió a la Finca con los demás constructores, quería saber si Gally había visto a Thomas en sus recuerdos, pues se veía nervioso y era notable que no le agradaba. Pensó en la voz que acababa de oír, un experimento? Eso eran ellos? Estaba segura que el nuevo tenía algo que ver, sin embargo no servía preguntarle nada, no recordaba, era evidente, sin embargo, si el encargado de los constructores tenía la misma seguridad de ella el pobre tendría varios problemas, trató de escuchar lo que decía él sobre el nuevo…

-Ese maldito larcho, solo se está haciendo el garlopo…

Para su disgusto no dijo mucho en el tiempo que estuvo, sólo mascullaba algunas maldiciones mientras se mordía las uñas, mientras esperaba los gritos de dolor de Ben volvieron a escarbar en sus oídos, ella trató de aguantar el seguir ahí, Newt entró apresurado para subir de la misma forma, cinco minutos después de eso no pudo resistir y se encaminó hacia la salida, justo en la puerta se encontró con el nuevo; Thomas iba en sentido contrario al de ella con decisión, mientras Chuck lo seguía más atrás, al parecer ya no tenía que ser su guía. Se quedó de pie a la expectativa de lo que estaba por suceder.

-Hey miren, llegó el novato – Gally se apresuró a hablar al verlo llegar – Este larcho de seguro que se hizo plopus encima cuando escuchó al pequeño Benny chillar como una niña, necesitas cambiarte el pañal, shank? – A ella y a los demás constructores se les hizo gracioso el comentario, al que el novicio se apresuró a contestar con coraje.

-Mi nombre es Thomas – Dicho esto y con orgullo se encaminó hacia la escalera, a lo que varios de los que estaban ahí, incluyéndola, se alteraron levemente.

Una vez más el constructor fue el primero en hablar, advirtiéndole que no debía subir por órdenes de los líderes, no prestó mucha atención a la discusión hasta que el susodicho dijo lo que ella estaba esperando oír – Yo te he visto antes. Hay algo que me huele mal en tu llegada y voy a averiguar qué es – Thomas solo lo negó a lo que el otro respondió reafirmando lo que dijo, un poco más avanzada la conversación lo dejó subir tranquilamente, mientras varios se reían y burlaban de él – Sabe que posiblemente lo castigarán? – Chuck, a quién le había hecho la pregunta no respondió, miraba con nerviosismo como subía. Como sabía lo que iba a pasar se retiró del lugar buscando alguna cosa que hacer, en la cena le preguntaría al niño qué le sucedió al novicio.

_(fin del capítulo 7)_

**Al igual que en el otro capítulo: Saltos de tiempo ftw!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, los que siguen serán lineales al libro, aunque no tan calcados como éste.**

**Si no les gusta algo dejen un review, así me ayudan a mejorar.**

**Eso es todo, me despido**

**Bye! :3**

**Megi.**


	9. Chapter 8

"_La nueva"_

No había visto a Chuck y al novato durante la cena, lo había perdido desde que lo vio enfrentar a Gally en la Finca, tal vez había muerto, en cuanto a ella, había pasado casi todo el día con Minho, aunque no habían hablado mucho.

-Todos los novatos llegan así de asustados?

-No, de hecho varios llegan llorando…

Quería averiguar quién era, qué había visto Gally, pero al parecer él tampoco sabía mucho. Ben acaso vería lo mismo? Igual odiaría a Thomas? Estaba por dormirse cuando escuchó los gritos de su encargado, a esa hora y considerando que el niño no se veía supo de inmediato qué pasó.

-De nuevo… – En el transcurso del mes cada vez parecía más que Chuck estaba a cargo de Hiems, pues ésta debía evitar que hiciese su famosa bromita tan seguido, o cuidar de que no robara tantas cosas de la cocina, o que no se corriera de su trabajo. Cuando logró encontrarlos estaban riéndose animadamente mientras comentaban su "gracia" – También incluiste al nuevo en tus bromas? – Sin darse cuenta lo tomó por la oreja, aunque no de manera fuerte como lo habían hecho todos en el Área alguna vez, más bien de una manea juguetona, a lo cual el niño respondía de la misma manera.

-Sólo quería entretener un poco a Thomas – El gordito se zafó del agarre.

-Al menos debiste fijarte, a Gally él no le agrada – Apuntó al castaño, aunque al mismo tiempo actuaba como si no estuviese ahí, lo que lo hizo molestarse bastante.

-Por qué te preocupa ese idiota? Y no actúes como si no estuviera aquí – Tomó la palabra bruscamente llamándole la atención; se notaba a leguas que tenía miedo, y a pesar de que apreció su esfuerzo por ocultarlo tampoco lo iba a tratar mejor que a nadie.

-Más que preocuparme por él, me preocuparía por ti, pero ese es tu problema – Vip dudar de su propia seguridad, como supuso, aún era frágil, cómo no? Era su primer día – Si te hubieses dirigido así a cualquier larcho lo más probable sería que te volvieran a amenazar, suerte que a mí me da igual – Dio media vuelta para retirarse, escuchó los pasos apresurados del nuevo garlopo, que después de alcanzarla la tomó por el hombro para intentar hacerle una pregunta que nunca fue más que un pequeño tartamudeo – Tal vez se equivocaron.

-Ah… – no dijo nada más que un balbuceo, al parecer su repuesta lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Ibas a preguntar por qué soy la única mujer aquí, verdad? – Asintió – Eso, la verdad ni siquiera me interesa.

-De hecho, los constructores la tratan como hombre – Chuck hizo una oportuna interrupción para tranquilizar el ambiente, sacando risas de Thomas.

-Otra cosa… – Llamó su atención, logrando que volviera a posar su mirada en él, sin querer, intimidándolo – Tú y ese sujeto asiático… – No terminó la idea, era tan fastidioso que no se expresara bien! Peor aún era que Chuck empezara a matarse de risa de repente.

-No, nuevito, todos pensamos eso alguna vez, pero no… – Cuando por fin pudo dejar de reírse le respondió, logrando una pequeña sonrisa por parte del castaño. Ella sólo los miró.

-Por cierto, no le hicieron un festejo al nuevo – El susodicho volteó al escuchar que lo nombraban.

-No quisieron hacerla, los gritos aguarían la fiesta.

-Ya veo… – Le molestó que el niño se refiriera así de su compañero.

Más tarde ya se encontraba descansando algo lejos de ellos para escucharlos, le sorprendió lo curiosa que estaba en cuanto al nuevo, sabría más rápido que es lo que él significa si Tem le dijese algo.

_Oye! No me culpes a mí!_

-Entonces a quién…?

Miró a la nada en el cielo, sin darse cuenta se encontró en una sala enorme, de un color blanco azulado, al parecer estaba alumbrado por luces blancas brillantes, era muy limpia y pulcra, aunque no le prestó atención, pues la única imagen que vio fue unos ojos azules intensos, los más hermosos que pudo recordar.

Despertó alterada, eso fue un recuerdo? Esperaba a que sí, ya se estaba cansando de la misma maldita visión de todas las noches. Después de asearse se dirigió rápidamente hacia Newt en la Finca, lo encontró bajando las escaleras de caracol, posiblemente acababa de ver a Ben.

-Hey, Hiems, buscas algo?

-Mi libreta – no dijo directamente que había visto un recuerdo para evitar que alguien la escuchara, afortunadamente el muchacho frente a ella entendió perfectamente.

-Ya veo… ven, subamos – La guio hasta una habitación ubicada al final del pasillo que constituía el segundo piso, en ella se encontraban varias sillas ordenadas en círculo, unos estantes en las paredes, y una pequeña mesa puesta cerca de la ventana – Puedes registrarlo ahí, ponte cómoda.

Sacó una de las sillas para sentarse, trató de hacer los trazos lo más fiel a lo que podía visualizar en su memoria, sin embargo había algo que fallaba; tal vez era ilusión suya pero no estaba conforme con ninguno de los bocetos.

_Estás perdiendo demasiado tiempo en una miertera imagen._

Se dio por vencida, terminó por mostrárselo a Newt, éste lo analizó un rato antes de empezar con las preguntas – Son de un chico o un chica?

No lo había pensado, sin embargo no sólo el color hacía de esos ojos algo tan bello, la forma de éstos también, eran algo grandes, pero finos, armoniosos – Se veían como de chica.

-Te miraban específicamente?

Se produjo un pequeño silencio en la habitación, Hiems volvía a procesar bien la respuesta – Con odio.

-Qué cosa?

-Me miraba con odio.

-Ya veo… – Al parecer necesitaba meditar acerca de todo eso – Discutiremos esto con Alby después, por ahora ve a desayunar.

La obligó a bajar hacia el comedor, en donde estaban todos, vio de lejos como Alby tiró de la oreja a Chuck y luego se llevó a Thomas.

_Va a hacerle la visita guiada a ese miertero._

Por alguna razón sabía que a Tem no le agradaba el nuevo, prefería no preguntar, sabía que no le diría nada.

_Vas aprendiendo, pequeña saltamontes!_

Ignoró el comentario y se fue a ocupar el asiento, ahora vacío, al lado del niño.

-Ahora por qué te regañó Alby?

-Porque quería acompañar a Thomas a la visita guiada.

-Recuerda que tienes que trabajar, como todos…

-Oye! Tú no trabajas siempre!

-Pero hago tareas extras…

-No trates de excusarte… – El niño hacía un puchero mientras terminaba su desayuno, ella hubiese reído.

En el día todo estuvo normal, estaba en un grupo de constructores más escuchándolos que hablando. Por alguna razón se sentía cómoda siendo una espectadora, más que participando en la acción. Uno de ellos tocó un tema interesante.

-Oigan, saben por qué Gally tomó manía con ese shank?

-El nuevo? – Decidió participar en la conversación.

-Dice que lo vio en sus recuerdos, pobre larcho, va a estar asustado de por vida – Uno de los amigos de Gally tomó la palabra para luego reír un poco.

-Y tú lo ayudarás en eso, verdad, Leonardo? – Leonardo, o Leo, como lo llamaba la mayoría era un chico alto y muy delgado, diría de un metro setentaicinco, de unos quince años, tez muy morena y pelo negro crespado con ojos cafés muy grandes.

-Tal vez… sólo un poco… – El grupo entero rio.

-Gally no ha dicho nada sobre lo que vio? – Supuso que tal vez lo había dicho alguna vez.

-Nada de nada, novata, lo siento – Dijo mientras posaba su mano sarcásticamente en el hombro de la chica.

-Recuerda que ayer dejé de ser la novata, shank – Era extraño como al estar sola podía usar el lenguaje del Área tan fluidamente, y cuando estaba frente a alguien le costaba tanto usarlo.

-De hecho, no. Chuck dejó de ser el novato, tú aún eres la "novata" – Hizo especial énfasis en la última vocal, dejando en claro que debería llegar otra chica para que dejaran de llamarla así.

-Tramposos… – Su comentario, lejos de ofenderlos, los hizo estallar de la risa. Hubiesen seguido conversando de no ser porque la bocina que anuncia al novato sonó estridente, dejándolos mudos al instante. Intercambiaron miradas insistentemente antes de que, luego de varios minutos, Leo dijera una única frase que dio por terminada la conversación.

-Qué mierteros fue eso…?

Hiems vio a Alby corriendo al centro del Área, no esperó y siguió su ejemplo, como los demás que estaban con ella. A diferencia del día anterior terminó en primera fila esperando a ver quién llegaba esta vez, sería otra equivocación de los creadores?

_Ni siquiera tú te crees eso, Him._

Cierto, sabía que no podía ocurrir dos veces, entonces qué sería? El suspenso la estaba matando, escuchó al nuevo y a Chuck hablando más atrás, esperó una eterna media hora de pie hasta que un ruido sordo avisó que la caja había llegado, Newt estaba cerca de ella, el Líder igual, y el resto de Habitantes que faltaban en un principio la se habían acoplado alrededor. Las compuertas se abrieron, y ella, al estar justo al frente de la abertura que se formaba fue la primera en ver quién estaba dentro.

-Una chica…

Antes de que alguien le dijera algo bajó a verla de cerca, Newt iba a gritarle cuando Alby lo detuvo, él también se dio cuenta que había una mujer en el fondo de la Caja, de modo que mandaría a Hiems de todas formas. Al estar más cerca pudo apreciar su rostro; piel blanca de porcelana, con unas pecas que entonaban muy bien en su sereno rostro, cabello negro y largo un poco más corto que el suyo, llevaba un flequillo que le sumaba aún más una apariencia de princesa, cuerpo delgado, estilizado, que no hacía falta medirle para darse cuenta que la nueva era más alta que ella, sin embargo algo la agobió, estaba inconsciente? No, estaba muerta, no respiraba, estaba fría, habría muerto de algo en la Caja?

-Hiems, qué ves ahí? – Newt la sacó de su trance esperando impaciente.

-Oye, no es buena noticia para Minho que le vas al otro bando… – El moreno, estaba, obviamente, tratando de amenizar la situación lo que se logró un poco con los que estaban cerca.

-Creo que está muerta – Alby sin meditar tiró unas cuerdas para que entre varios ayudaran a subir a la recién llegada. Cuando terminaron de subirla trepó hacia arriba junto con Newt que había bajado para ayudarla.

Al salir quedó sentada al lado del cadáver, no podía estar muerta, verdad?

_Y qué si estuviese muerta?_

Nuevamente, a Tem no le agradaba, qué tenía en contra de los novatos? Notó que Gally la miraba burlonamente junto con Leonardo, en verdad dijeron eso en serio? Newt llamó al novato, definitivamente iban a sospechar de él, y si sospechaban de él era lógico que de la heterocroma igual, desvió su atención hacia el rostro de la chica, había algo en ella que incitaba a mirarla, algo que la llamaba desde adentro de su ser, como si hubiese un cordón invisible atándolas, como si ya se hubiesen visto antes…

Se incorporó de golpe con un grito.

No fue la única en saltar del susto, la actual novicia revivió de la nada mirando a todos a su alrededor, asustada? No sabría decirlo; tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y no había individuo a la vista en el cual no posara los ojos, hasta que llegó a los de Hiems, que estaba frente a ella en cuclillas. No sabría cuánto tiempo permaneció el contacto visual entre ambas, cada una balbuceaba algo distinto, inteligible, hasta que al mismo tiempo lo dijeron con claridad.

-Eran tus ojos…

-Todo va a cambiar…

La chica tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, como el resto de ella en sí, tenían una forma grande y fina, armoniosos. Los que había visto en su sueño, ella la miraba con tanto odio? Al verla de esa forma, alterada en el suelo, con la mano firme hacia el cielo y respirando pesadamente no podía imaginarla mirándola de esa forma, tal vez a Tem sí.

_Por qué a mí?_

No sacaba nada con preguntar si ya sabía que ésta era experta en hacerse odiar por los demás, salvo por Hiems, eso sí.

_Esa es mi chica!_

Newt tomó el papel que la ojiazul sostenía en su diestra, su reacción fue, cruelmente memorable, se desplomó en el suelo, temblando, con una expresión sombría, qué decía esa hoja para dejarlo así? Arrugó la nota y, aún arrodillado, la leyó para todos – Ella es la última…

Después de eso todos se dispersaron, en silencio, la novata, al actual y última novata, había sido llevada a la Finca, pues, según los Docs, había caído en coma. Durante una media hora no se escuchó absolutamente ninguna voz en el Área, todos pensaban en lo ocurrido. Si bien Hiems sabía lo que pasaba por sus cabezas no podía compartirlo; ella sólo llevaba un poco más de un mes en ese lugar, no pudo llegar a verlo como un hogar, un retorcido hogar, diría, así que, a diferencia de los demás, no se asustó ante la posible destrucción de éste.

_Entonces debería ser más duro aún en Alby._

Se estaba dirigiendo al grupo en el que estaba antes cuando sintió que la llamaron, era Newt, que, por lo visto, tantas preocupaciones de golpe lo habían vuelto solo un poco más amable que Alby.

-Him, Ven, Alby tiene que hablar contigo.

_No es el tono más agradable de la vida, sabes?_

Tenía ganas de empezar una conversación de no ser porque estaba cerca de alguien y levantar más sospechas no era una idea del todo brillante. Debía ir a la misma sala de antes, pudo ver a la chica de nuevo por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación, dormida parecía más una princesa.

-La bella durmiente…

_Acaso quieres ser su príncipe?_

Ella también? Debería dejar de mirar a la nueva larcha si no quería que ese tonto rumor se esparciera por todos los habitantes.

_O prefieres el rumor con Minho?_

Puso los ojos en blanco, entró a la habitación en la que se encontraba el Líder del Área y Thomas sentados en el círculo, esperándola.

-Siéntate, Hiems.

Obedeció al mismo tiempo que el rubio a su lado, se mentalizó para el interrogatorio que se avecinaba; qué debería decir? Estaba segura que no podrían descifrar su expresión, afortunadamente para ella.

_Suerte que Minho no esté aquí, verdad?_

Cierto, la descubriría de inmediato. Cruzó miradas con Alby, que estaba al frente suyo, y maldijo su suerte y a los creadores, justo cuando había logrado una relación relativamente diplomática con ese sujeto mandan otra chica que anuncia el fin del mundo y vuelven a hacer que la vea como una posible amenaza, para eso se tomó la molestia de interactuar con tantas personas? Prefería que la echaran al laberinto, aunque así como estaban las cosas no era un escenario muy lejano.

-Bien, par de larchos, sabrán por qué están aquí, verdad?

-Alby, en verdad, no conozco a esa chica – El novicio habló buscando algo de misericordia, en cuanto a ella supuso que mientras más hablara, mejor, así no la hostigarían tanto.

-Thomas, en verdad, necesitamos que digas algo, realmente sientes que no la conoces?

-Así es, no la conozco en absoluto… – Supo de inmediato el por qué lo bombardeaban de preguntas, era obvio que mentía, tal vez había sentido una conexión hacia ella desde el momento en que la vio, como había pasado con la heterocroma.

-Y tú, Hiems – Su voz de verdugo captó su atención – Lo mismo, al menos sientes que la conoces?

Asintió, lo que sorprendió a los que estaban presentes – Vi sus ojos en mi sueño, esta mañana… – Se preguntó si acaso debería decirles acerca lo que había escuchado de Tem acerca de que todo iba a cambiar.

_Deja eso para otra ocasión, no quiero que me descubran._

Supuso que tenía razón, decidió callar eso y no decir nada más.

-Cómo…?

-Estás segura que era ella? – Newt ni siquiera escuchó la casi pregunta de Thomas.

-Sí… – Como lo había acordado consigo misma no dijo nada más, el par de líderes se quedaron en la habitación discutiendo mientras ellos bajaban a volver a ser "normales"

-Cómo es que pudiste ver eso? Y cómo te creyeron tan fácil? – Una de las cosas que le agradaba y a la vez no del nuevo era su insistencia al querer saciar sus dudas.

_Me recuerda a cierta personita…_

Y como los demás sólo se encogió de hombros y se alejó, algo le decía que no debía confiar en él, y en la recién llegada tampoco.

Caminó por el Área buscando algo que hacer, al mirar a su alrededor no había rastro alguno de que hubiese llegado una chica con un mensaje apocalíptico alterándolos a todos, en cambio se habían reanudado todas las tareas corrientes. Mientras vagaba notó algo que hasta ese momento había ignorado – Ben ya no grita… – Se alivió de pensar que el chico estaba bien por fin, o eso prefería creer.

En la noche se sentó sola en una mesa pequeña del lugar, quería estar sola para reflexionar acerca de todo lo ocurrido en el día. Bebía un poco de agua para tratar de calmarse…

"_-Cómo te llamas?_

_-Teresa, y tú?_

_-Tempestas – Dijo mientras le sonreía felinamente."_

Quedó estática mirando a la nada, ni siquiera pensamientos pasaban por su mente, era solo una estatua, no pudo preguntarse que habían sido esas voces cuando alguien pasó la mano frente a su cara, haciéndole reaccionar.

-Nadie te echará monedas para que te muevas – Minho se sentó a su lado.

-Ni siquiera tenemos monedas.

-Si las tuviéramos no te daríamos.

-Serían unos tacaños – El asiático rio.

-Viste a la chica que llegó.

-Sí, y tú?

-No, aunque Gally me contó algo sobre eso, y Leo igual – Su sonrisa no le agradó en absoluto.

-Qué…?

La miró sonriente un momento antes de contarle – Así que le vas al otro bando?

Afortunadamente no estaba comiendo nada, de otro modo se hubiese atorado apenas escuchar la frase – Tu también, Minho?

-No lo sé, es lo que me contaron – Lo miró, realmente se veía divertido, como esperando algo…

-Mataré a Leo…

-Y a Gally?

-Tal vez, solo que no podríamos construir nada más… – Recordó; ya no vendría nadie más, para qué necesitarían construir? Al parecer el corredor tuvo el mismo pensamiento.

-No es que ahora tengamos mucha necesidad…

-Cierto, ahora estoy cesante…

-No digas eso, ya encontrarás algo en qué encargarte – Le hubiese dado unas palmadas en la espalda de no ser porque la morena apartó su mano.

-Como fregón…

-Tal vez…

Odiaba que fuera tan "alentador". Se mantuvieron en silencio comiendo, en el caso de Hiems, de forma automática, su mente seguía divagando entre la advertencia de Tem, el anuncio de la chica, la picadura de Ben y el qué seguiría…

-Alby sospecha de mí ahora? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no tardó en responder.

-La verdad, nunca ha dejado de sospechar de ti – Se sintió mal por la respuesta, ella hizo todo lo posible por encajar, se esforzó e incluso se encariñó con varios larchos, se convirtió en una igual, y aun así el Líder la veía como una amenaza, siendo que nunca le había hecho daño a alguien, e incluso los ayudaba! Sintió impotencia, empuñó las manos tan fuerte que sangrarían en cualquier momento – Tch! No te enojes tanto! Tienes suerte de que no te hayan asesinado entre todos…

-No me ayudas…

-Bien, bien, cambiemos de tema…! Cómo es la nueva larcha?

-Hm… – le llamó la atención que no la haya visto, se supone que acababa de llegar de la asamblea en la que discutieron todo ese asunto – No la viste?

-No, Clint no quería que entraran muchas personas de golpe, y yo tenía mucha hambre para esperar – Le dio un bocado al puré de papas que cenaban.

-Bueno, es más alta que yo, delgada, piel clara, cabello negro hasta la cintura, con flequillo, pecas, ojos bonitos…

-Je! Ya veo por qué Alby la mandó a cuidar día y noche…

-Yo igual lo haría, es la única mujer aquí… – Reflexionó, qué acababa de decir? Minho la miró burlona y Tem, en su mente, soltó una carcajada – La segunda mujer aquí… – Se apresuró a corregir.

-De qué color son los ojos de la nueva? – Dijo luego de que se le pasara la risa.

-Azules.

-No es nada, incluso tú tienes un ojo azul…

-Sólo es uno, y además es raro.

-Es genial, como tener dos en uno…

-Prefiero los tuyos.

-Sólo son café – Dijo el asiático mientras tomaba un trago de agua desinteresadamente.

-Pero me gusta la forma, por eso quise dibujarte – Apenas dijo el pequeño comentario el chico, al parecer por la impresión, empezó a toser casi escupiendo el líquido que estaba a medio tragar, por lo visto se acordó de la pequeña broma que le había hecho.

-No me pudiste haber dicho solo eso y no lo… otro?

-Quería ver como reaccionabas… – Al recordar su cara volvió a ella la sonrisa imperceptible, Minho solo le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Te odio – Dijo sonriendo, Hiems le devolvió el golpe.

-Yo igual…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se estaba dirigiendo a su espacio para dormir. Era algo tarde, la mayoría roncaba, cuando se encontró con la heterocroma, que lo llamó desde su espalda – Minho – Volteó, quería irse a dormir, sin embargo no iba a negarle unos minutos a su amiga, porque eso la había llegado a considerar "aunque dudo que me considere su amigo".

-Qué quieres, Hiems?

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Pero rápido, quiero irme a dormir – Incluso cuando no fuera cierto, una parte de él lo hacía actuar siempre de esa manera, algo que no todos toleraban.

-Qué entiendes por "Teresa"?

-Una santa? – No supo de donde, pero de inmediato se le vino a la mente la mención de una "Santa Teresa".

-Aparte.

-Cómo? – A veces le fastidiaba que la chica no se expresara tan abiertamente.

-Qué sientes ante una persona de nombre Teresa, por ejemplo – No pensó mucho la situación, más bien pensaba en qué podía pasar por la mente de ella.

-Tiene que ver con otro recuerdo?

-Solo dime.

-Genial, ahora soy una miertera rata de laboratorio – Bromeó un poco antes de pensar, rebuscó en los rincones de su limitada memoria el nombre sin encontrar nada más que dicha santa, estaba a punto de darle una negativa cuando se dio cuenta que estaba molesto con alguien, y le dolía la cabeza. "Mierda, Hiems, podrías ir directo al grano y ahorrarme el dolor de cabeza". De una forma que no supo explicar pudo relacionar los conceptos que surgieron de su cabeza.

-Creo que no me caería bien, ahora me dirás por qué la pregunta?

Parecía satisfecha con la respuesta, aunque, como siempre, no había signo de expresión en su rostro, a veces se preguntaba cómo es que podía entenderla – No – Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Así que ni siquiera le dijo algo…

"Hay veces en las que te odio, niña"

Volvió a caminar en la dirección inicial cuando volvió a escuchar su voz, sin embargo, esta vez se vio acompañada de un escalofrío.

-_Hey_ – Volteó de inmediato y pudo verlo; sus ojos brillantes le anunciaban que era _Ella _– _Tengo que hablar contigo._

_(fin del capítulo 8)_

**Inspiración, te odio c:**

**Y eso fue el capítulo ocho, espero que les haya gustado y que no les haya confundido el cambio de narrador, la verdad yo prefiero cambiarlo casualmente por capítulo, pero esta ocasión lo ameritaba u.u**

**Guest: Y no te fallaré, querido Anon! Por alguna razón estoy muy feliz y que a alguien más le guste la historia me hace más feliz aun :D**

**It'sFramzanaa: Gracias! Les puse musho amor y a este también, así que espero que te guste :'3 y bueno, que esté con los constructores igual tiene cierto transfondo :3 (eso de tener toda la historia planeada y atrasarte solo porque no sabes contarla xD)**

**Pd: lo dejé en suspenso en venganza por las veces que me hiciste sufrir :c saludos :D**

**Y sin nada más que decir**

**Me despido!**

**Bye.**

**Megi.**


	10. Chapter 8,5

_"Segundo Encuentro"_

No podía con su impresión; de nuevo estaba _ella_ frente a él, esta vez por voluntad propia, lo miraba con ojos fríos, con orgullo – _Tengo que hablar contigo…_

-De qué querría hablar, _su alteza _– Le molestaba sentirse siempre intimidado por ella, incluso si solo la pensaba, pero nunca lo demostraría, frente a nadie.

-_Me alagas, plebeyo… _– Le agradaba que siguiese el juego con su misma sorna. La chica lo tomó de la muñeca y lo hizo correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el bosque, él se dejó llevar sólo por ver que tal era la _segunda Hiems_.

Cuando llegaron volteó grácilmente, le gustaban mucho sus ademanes, hechos como si estuviera danzando, con cierta armoniosidad. Sus ojos se encontraron y se sonrieron con burla, realmente actuaba como su espejo – _No tengo mucho tiempo, así que te daré mi aviso rápido; lo que dijo esa chica no es exageración, todo va cambiar, se volverá realmente peor, así que te recomiendo ir acostumbrándote desde ahora _– Dejó rápidamente el sarcasmo de lado, la alerta en sí no le sorprendió, pero lo asustó; sentía que algo pasaría luego de eso, sin embargo nunca esperó a que le confirmaran su presentimiento, no quería creerlo.

-Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-_Cómo crees?_

-Una visión? – Sabía que no era cierto, pero no tenía otra opción.

Dio la esperada negativa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – _Te diré un secreto sólo porque has sido un buen chico todo este tiempo – _Y pensar que había sorprendido un par de veces a Hiems hablando con ella sin irritarse… "aunque siempre me lo ocultó". Antes de darse cuenta la chica estaba de puntas usándolo como soporte para acercarse a su oreja, pensó en decirle algo cuando su aliento le produjo escalofríos, y lo que le contó en un susurro aún más – _Yo le doy los recuerdos a Him…_

La apartó de inmediato por la cintura, tenía que mirarla, sólo para saber si mentía. Su expresión era juguetona, pero no mentía, lo podía ver. Realmente era así? Sabía que Hiems tenía recuerdos limitados, pero no había siquiera pensado que una parte podía recordar tanto…

-Recuerdas todo, cierto?

-_Eres listo, Minho… _– Se sintió extraño, era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

-Entonces dime qué es todo esto?

-_No puedo… _– Sintió como ese escudo de tenacidad se fracturó levemente al decir esa frase, sin embargo volvió de inmediato a su actitud inicial.

-Por qué no? Sabes que vendrán situaciones peores, pero no dices como enfrentarlas, ni qué serán, cómo planeas ayudar, entonces?

-_ A mí me da igual! Es Him la que se preocupa por ustedes! Por mí que los devoren a todos…_

Le irritaba de sobremanera la forma en la que actuaba, pero evitó desesperarse, aún – Entonces por qué me advertiste?

-_Ella me lo pidió_ – Demoró en contestar.

-No tiene sentido, me lo hubiese dicho ella.

Silencio.

Bien, le había ganado, sólo le quedaba sacarle suficiente información – Mira, si quieres no le diré a nadie, pero deberás decirme lo que sabes.

-_Por qué "debería"?_ – Volvió a su actitud desafiante de inmediato.

-Porque yo lo digo – Consiguió sacarle una pequeña carcajada. "Qué mierda? Hasta ríe como una dama"

-_Sólo porque soy buena persona _– esta vez rio él – _Te diré algo; tú y Him se conocen desde mucho más de un mes_ – Olvidó todo rastro de risa.

-Qué mierteros dijiste?

-_En serio no escuchaste?_ – Se veía como una niña traviesa

-Tch! – Así se sentía hablar con él? – Hace cuánto nos conocemos? – Se llevó el dedo a la boca, a manera de cierre, dejando en claro que no diría nada. Era frustrante. Negándose a perder el control de sus impulsos rodó los ojos y se fue, sabía que actuaba así a propósito para molestarlo, sin embargo le agradaba, no sabía qué, tal vez que con ella podía actuar de una forma más cercana, o que le parecía atractiva…

Ya estaban todos dormidos cuando se acostó esperando hacer lo mismo, terminando reflexionando en su lugar, casi había olvidado lo de que todo iba a empeorar, en su mente sólo había un pensamiento "en verdad nos conocimos antes…"

-Debería haberle preguntado qué éramos – Miró a los lados, juntarse tanto con la heterocroma le pegaba su costumbre de hablar sola, se rio y no supo cómo, pero su mente se dirigió de lleno a ese pensamiento que dejó escapar, qué habían sido ellos dos? Amigos? Enemigos? Pariente? Afortunadamente esa opción estaba totalmente descartada por sus rasgos físicos…

Amantes? Cómo hubiese sido eso? Ella sería igual de inexpresiva? Se extrañaba de esos pensamientos, pero no le molestaban, incluso los consideraba naturales, cómo no? La chica era muy linda…

Se rio ante lo que estaba pensando, pero no lo dejó, fue así como terminó en otra pregunta, qué sentía por la segunda Hiems? Era lo mismo? Primero que nada sabía que no era para él una amiga o alguien de confianza, tampoco se veía "extraña" o aislada de los demás, más bien se veía normal, algo pesada, pero normal, incluso diría que sus ademanes eran mucho más femeninos.

Era confuso todo eso, pero siguió hasta dormirse.

Durante todo el día sintió en su recorrido una especie de pesadez, como si se cansase más rápido – Me estás jodiendo con que me estoy poniendo viejo?

Estaba en eso cuando, al girar rápidamente en una esquina, vio algo que lo dejó helado; un penitente muerto ante él.

-Mierda…

Dando media vuelta corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, tenía que informarle a Alby lo que había visto, no era posible…

Al poner un pie en el Área notó lo cansado que estaba, cedió ante su fatiga dejándose caer directo al suelo. No le importó en absoluto que el nuevo lo viera, era él del que todos hablaban? No pensó mucho "agua". Sí- eso era lo que necesitaba. Afortunadamente Alby estaba ahí para cumplir su deseo, aunque tuviese que gritarle y mandar a la mierda su imagen de Líder respetado por absolutamente todos delante del castaño al cual todos miraban mal. Se veía curioso, se acercó y entablaron algunas palabras, el larcho le agradó, no le molestó que escuchara lo que iba a decir, pues no se veía como un garlopo que no sabe que pasa a su alrededor.

Cuando terminaron el muchacho le hizo una pregunta que le llamó la atención – Conoces a Ben?

-Al que picó el penitente?

-Sí, que… qué era aquí?

-Constructor.

-Era amigo de la chica? – Se refería a Hiems? Lo supuso.

-Algo así, eran apegados, por? – Se preocupó un poco por el tono de Thomas, como dijo que se llamaba.

-Dicen que lo exiliarán… por atacarme…

"Mierda"

Corrió en busca de la chica, de pronto sintió ganas de verla…

_(fin del capítulo 8.5)_

**Sí, porque se me antojó un 8.5 :D**

**y por cierto, lo del error acerca del pichazo de Ben lo corregiré, no me maten x.x**

**ejem *se aclara la voz***

**XxFairygurlxX: ok, aquí está, espero que sea de tu agrado nwn**

**Debyom: en serio? :'3 estoy muy feliz que le hayas dado una oportunidad, espero no decepcionarte uwu**

**Sin nada más que decir**

**Me despido**

**Apapachos para todos :D**

**Bye.**

**Megi**


	11. Chapter 9

_"Destierro"_

-De pie y sin hacer nada veía como un molesto Minho se iba desde lo obscuro de bosque hacia la Finca, ya no se sentía fría, y tenía total control de su cuerpo y acciones – Por qué nunca me contaste?

_-Qué cosa?_

-Esa mierda de que lo conocía desde antes…

_-Me pediste cosas importantes._

-Y estuviste un mes sin darme ningún recuerdo.

_-Eso es asunto tuyo!_

-Cómo?

_-Al final de todo lo comprenderás._

-Final de qué? – Silencio – Quiero que me des un recuerdo… con él.

_-Bien, pero no te quejes si es repetido…_

Con la promesa de Tem de que sabría acerca de su pasado con el asiático se recostó en el suelo y cerró los ojos esperando ver algo.

Se mantuvo en ese negro hasta que escuchó algo; pasos. Pudo distinguir que eran zapatos deportivos, de los comunes, pisaban sobre un suelo de cerámica, esos de hospital que producen un eco fantasmagórico. Consciente de que ya estaba en la visión abrió los ojos; la habitación era limpia y pulcra, de un blanco que podía cegarla, los pasos llegaron hasta la puerta, los golpes sobre esta sonaron tres veces antes de entrar, el chico asiático, fornido y de pelo corto hizo su aparición sentándose a los pies de la cama donde ella estaba recostada.

"Se ve exactamente igual". A la Hiems del "presente" le hacía gracia que la única diferencia en la apariencia del corredor fuera su edad, podría decir que se veía un año más joven.

-Realmente lo hiciste… – Incluso su voz sonaba igual.

-Si…

-Sabes que harán ahora?

-Por lo que me han dicho, seré una variable.

-En verdad… eso fue…

-Estúpido? – Su voz y la de él sonaban tristes, como si estuvieran conversando acerca de la muerte de alguien.

-… – No contestó.

-Estoy consciente de lo que hice, pero aún me queda un año para entrenar y prepararme, aunque será extraño sin ti.

-Me podrás ver por los monitores, sabes?

-Verte llorar como un bebé?

-No lloraré! – Se vio juguetonamente ofendido, en cierta forma le alegraba que dejaran de hablar de forma tan lúgubre.

-Júramelo – Se incorporó para quedar frente a frente con el asiático

-Hiems, te juro por mi vida que no lloraré.

-Ahora tienes dos cosas que cuidar.

-Puedo con eso – Rieron juntos, le sorprendió que alguna vez hubiese habido tanta confianza entre ellos – Realmente espero que le hayas guardado todo tu discurso a esos sujetos.

-Lo suficiente para que cooperen sin saber.

-Eso no cuenta cómo manipulación?

-Yo tampoco lo sabría – De nuevo una cálida risa acompañada de un sentimiento de nostalgia. Un individuo vestido con ropas quirúrgicas apareció en la puerta – Ya es hora.

-Hasta dentro de un año.

-Si… – Se acercaron un poco más.

Despertó con una especie de revolturas en el estómago, qué habían sido con Minho? No sacaba nada con preguntar. Qué horas eran? Salió del bosque para encontrarse con todos trabajando, debían ser las tres de la tarde.

_No nos queda más solución que asaltar la cocina._

-Ante situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas…

Con pleno sigilo se acercó al santuario de Sartén aprovechando que éste fue a las letrinas, se hizo un sándwich y arrancó una manzana del canasto en el que estaba, salió tan rápido como había entrado, pero se detuvo en la entrada del comedor cuando vio algo familiar tirado en el suelo, acercándose un poco más para recoger el objeto pudo reconocerlo; una extraña piedra negra brillante atada con un lienzo de cuero.

-El collar de Ben…

Después de guardar sus provisiones subió casi corriendo a la habitación del pelinegro, sin embargo al abrir bruscamente la puerta no vio a nadie – Shuck – Con la misma brusquedad abrió la entrada de al lado en donde se encontraban los Docs y la ojiazul en coma.

-Hiems, ocurre algo?

-Ben ha sido dado de alta?

El rostro de Clint empalideció – No…

-Entonces se escapó.

Su labor con ellos terminó, estaba segura que le avisarían a Alby, en cuanto a ella no esperó a que le contestaran para salir corriendo en busca del muchacho, sabía que algo no andaba bien, sentía cierta electricidad en el ambiente, dónde podría estar? Entonces recordó…

Él debería odiar a Thomas.

Buscó al larcho con la mirada, si mal no se equivocaba ese día le tocaba con los carniceros, sin embargo a esa hora estaban en descanso, de modo que no lo encontró ahí, su mente, que trabajaba a toda velocidad, hizo click en lo que había visto el día anterior; el castaño solía escaparse al bosque, luego de lanzarle un improperio por lo bajo por aprovecharse de SU espacio corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ese lugar, notó que no dejaba de apretar el collar del constructor. Antes de llegar alcanzó a escuchar un alarido proveniente de la obscuridad del bosque, corrió más rápido.

Sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al ver la terrorífica escena: Ben sobre un Thomas herido y sangrante…

-Ben! – Llamó su atención rápidamente, dándole tiempo al novicio para que se apartara. Miró intensivamente a su compañero, su piel antes pálida, parecida a la de un enfermo, ahora parecía la de un cadáver, pegada sus huesos, venas verdes lo recorrían de pies a cabeza, su boca estaba abundante de baba espumosa, y los que hace un par de días era unos ojos alegres y comunicativos en ese momento estaban irritados e inyectados de sangre – Ben, detente – Le habló de forma suave, esperando a que así pudiese reaccionar.

-Hi, no lo odias? – Apuntó al asustado larcho, le era extraño que aún enloquecido la llamara por su apodo – Tú lo odiabas! Querías matarlo! Hazlo! Hazlo ahora o yo lo hare! – La poca calma con la que había respondido se fue de inmediato, escupía enormes cantidades de saliva cuando gritaba.

-Ben, por favor, él no sabe nada, es como nosotros – Pensó que sonaría más convincente si no fuera tan estoica.

-No lo es, él nos hizo esto, es malo – De la nada su comportamiento cambió, se alejó unos pasos y empezó a repetir la última palabra como si de un rezo se tratara, pero lo peor fue su posición, como un felino a punto de saltar – Es malo, malo, malo…

-Ben! – Esta vez fue la voz de Alby la que retumbó en los rincones del bosque, el enfermo lo miró con terror, pero no dejó su tarea.

-No hay que confiar en él, Alby, no es bueno para nosotros…

-Ben, si no te detienes me veré obligado a dispararte – Lo apuntó con el arco que traía, Hiems supo de inmediato que no era solo una amenaza – Deja al nuevo a la cuenta de tres. Uno…

-Es malo…

-Dos…

-Malo, malo, malo…

Antes de poder pronunciar el tres, Ben saltó en un ataque que bien pudo haber sido mortal, pero que nunca llegó…

– Ben! – Contra todo previsto la chica corrió hacia el cadáver del que había sido su compañero, en verdad estaba muerto? Ben estaba muerto? No lo creía, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. En un acto inútil lo por hacerlo reaccionar lo agitaba enérgicamente, hasta que una mano firme se posó en su hombro.

-Lo lamento, Hiems. Estas cosas pasan… – Alby le dio unas pocas palabras de ánimo antes de dirigirse hacia afuera del bosque, guiando a Thomas hacia la enfermería para vendar su herida. Al hacer un corto contacto visual pudo percibir el sentimiento de culpabilidad en él, más ella no pensó nunca que era su culpa, al menos no en esta vida. Volteó a ver el cadáver del constructor por última vez, le puso su collar, le arrancó la flecha de la cara – Tal vez en otra vida yo lo odiaría profundamente, pero en ésta no puedo. Lo siento – Y por último posó sus manos sobre su torso, a modo de un descanso más solemne, o eso le decía su memoria selectiva.

_Aunque no muriera no le hubiese ido bien en el Área._

Tem tenía razón, era mejor para él el haber muerto. Se deshizo de todos los pensamientos que rondaban alrededor del hecho y empezó a alejarse de la "escena del crimen". De pronto y sin aviso se turbó de una extraña paz, como si el mundo fuera más y más lento, aprovechando de captar todos los detalles, sin embargo sabía que era una falsa paz – Me estoy protegiendo? – No dejaba de pensar en los días anteriores, desde que empezó la agonía de Ben, en lo que él dijo, o si acaso tenía razón, Thomas había hecho todo eso? La idea de a poco empezó a sonarle menos descabellada, había una especie de patrón: primero, una chica que se adapta al ambiente, segundo, un chico al cual los pinchados recuerdan y por último otra chica que es la primera de los tres que representa un peligro real. Cuándo empezaría ella a ser una amenaza?

_Pregúntaselo a Minho._

Definitivamente debía hablar con él después sobre todo lo que había pasado. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien, y últimamente había tomado bastante confianza con el asiático, después de todo había demostrado ser discreto y asertivo con respecto a sus confesiones.

Dieron las cinco de la tarde con la heterocroma ayudando a Chuck a limpiar el piso de la cocina por petición de éste, con tal de evitar el aburrimiento de ambos.

-Y dónde quedó el nuevo?

-No lo sé, se perdió por ahí. Después lo buscaré…

-Quiero hablar con él.

-Ehh… – El niño balbuceó un poco, como si estuviese decidiendo si decirle algo – Me pareció que quiere evitarte… qué le hiciste? – Quería evitarla? Se sintió ofendida, o tal vez culpable, pero no importaba, después conversarían.

-Nada, solo que ocurrió un… incidente.

-El ataque de Ben?

-…

-Los Embolsadores ya deben estar enterrándolo…

No hubo más palabras por parte de Hiems. Dejó al ojiazul comunicar todo lo que quisiera, ella no prestaba mucha atención, aunque a la vez le entretenía, animaba el ambiente en general sólo con su presencia, aunque nadie lo tomase en cuenta.

_Pobre niño, este lugar sería más lúgubre sin él._

-Hiems! – Cuál era el gusto de todos de interrumpir sus pensamientos? Esta vez el responsable fue un chico pálido, pelirrojo, musculoso y unos pocos centímetros más alto que ella. Venía jadeando, y su cara combinaba con su cabello.

-Adam…

-Ben… no murió, está ahora en el Cuarto Oscuro.

-Qué? – Sintió como esa defensa de falsa paz se agrietaba.

-La flecha no le llegó al cerebro.

Se levantó rápidamente con destino hacia el norte de la Finca, en el que se encontraba la cárcel, esta vez se detuvo mínimamente ante la voz preocupada del niño – Estás bien? – Asintió sin pensar y caminó a paso firme hacia el encierro de su compañero. Mientras más se acercaba sentía como un nudo en su garganta se formaba, quería llorar? No, no podía ser eso.

-Ben? – Llamó con una voz tímida antes de asustarse al ver al susodicho, literalmente, lanzándose sobre los barrotes.

-Qué haces aquí, Hi? – Tenía una apariencia deprimente.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas.

-Ya me viste, ahora vete – Le dolía verlo así, como un rastrojo de ser humano, tan distante, le hacía creer que era una persona distinta.

-Quería hablar de lo que me dijiste.

-Lo del nuevo? Gally tenía razón, él es el culpable.

-No tiene sentido, él está igual de asustado que todos…

-Yo lo ví! Hi, yo lo vi! – Empezó a agitarse, se tomaba de los barrotes, como si pudiera romperlos – Pero a nadie le importa! Volveré al Laberinto! Me llevarán al Laberinto! – Estaba aterrada, qué estaba diciendo? Alcanzó a tomarla de la camiseta gritando incoherencias y escupiéndola hasta que alguien la jaló hacia atrás.

-Fin de la visita, es hora de irnos – Newt la llevaba de los hombros de vuelta al sur de la Finca mientras intentaba, en balde, que la chica no volteara.

-Qué harán con Ben? – Una vez lejos de la prisión le preguntó, mirándolo firmemente a sus ojos, mientras él trataba de ordenar bien lo que iba a decir, su mano vaciló entre posarse en el brazo de la chica o no, finalmente la llevó a su nuca en señal de incomodidad mientras le decía la respuesta.

-Hicimos una asamblea de emergencia, era mejor que la flecha lo atravesara – Tomó aire antes de decir la frase final – Lo desterraremos en la noche.

Su tenacidad se había ido, bajó la mirada al suelo a la vez que asentía y se alejaba unos pasos, estaba perturbada, por qué? Si en un principio no era su culpa, por qué tenían que desterrarlo? Sintió ira, no contra Ben, el ser picado no era su culpa, los encargados? No, ellos solo hacían lo mejor para todos, hacia los penitentes? Esas cosas ni siquiera pensaban, según Minho.

Empuñó sus manos en una impotencia sofocante, quería darle una paliza a alguien, correr y buscar al culpable del sufrimiento de todos, quería librarse de todo, escapar.

-Sé que es difícil para ti, Hiem, pero él ya no es el Ben al cual tú conociste, está completamente fuera de sí, y, aunque pueda sonar cruel, no podemos hacer otra cosa. Lo siento – Newt trataba de consolarla, sin embargo, aunque apreciaba el gesto, no pudo tomar en cuenta ninguna palabra.

-Entiendo – Sin extender mucho la interacción se dirigió al bosque, todos debían ya estar comiendo a esa hora, así que aprovechó su falta de apetito para estar sola, quería reflexionar, pero, sobre todo, quería deshacerse de esa molestia en el pecho.

-No quiero llorar – Se repetía tratando de aguantar lo más que podía. Abrazaba sus rodillas, apoyada en un árbol. Ocultó su rostro cuando sintió los pasos de alguien detrás de ella, a pesar de haber reconocido el ritmo de estos.

_Incluso su caminar es igual, no?_

Tem trató en vano toda la tarde animarla.

Levantó la vista para ver al corredor sentado a su derecha, no dijo nada, no dijeron nada. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la heterocroma decidió hablar – No sé por dónde comenzar…

-Por donde te sea más cómodo – Le agradaba que fuera tan comprensivo.

-No es justo hacerle eso a Ben.

-No había otra opción.

-Pero no era su culpa ser picado, no podían darle al menos una muerte más digna?

-…

-Él ya vivió el horror de un penitente, lo obligarán a vivirlo otra vez… – volteó hacia Minho esperando ver algo en él, sin embargo sólo miraba al suelo con una expresión vacía – Sólo quería decirlo, no te preocupes.

-No sabía que te afectaba tanto – Le respondió luego de un extenso silencio.

-Fue uno de los primeros que fue bueno conmigo.

-Lo entiendo…

_Alguien está celoso…_

Rodó los ojos para después recordar la visión de la mañana – Pude tener un recuerdo sobre… eso.

-Eso? – Se veía interesado.

-Sí… nos vi en una habitación blanca – La miraba fijamente – Era una despedida.

-Estás segura?

-Estábamos tristes.

-Qué éramos? – Lo miró, esperaba a que se tardara un poco en preguntar eso, al menos para darle tiempo en racionar.

-No lo sé – Parecía exigir una respuesta, así que hizo un esfuerzo – Teníamos mucha confianza.

-Cómo sabes eso?

-Recuerdo habernos reído juntos, y decir algo sobre entrenar, juntos, también – Se sentía un poco incómodo hablar con Minho sobre ellos, pero en un pasado, era extraño.

-Eso me parece utópico – Rio un poco.

-Qué cosa?

-El verte sonreír – Sintió la misma revoltura de estómago que en la mañana.

-No lo encuentro tan genial…

-A mí me gustaría verte reír – Hicieron un contacto visual que el moreno se negó a romper – Pienso que te verías… bonita.

Se sentía extrañamente intimidada, sin embargo tampoco no pensó en quedarse atrás, quería ver como respondía – Entonces ahora no soy bonita? – Sonrió entre tenaz y nervioso, era raro, una expresión extraña, pero le sentaba bien.

-Cómo se dice entre linda y bonita? – Rompió el puente entre sus ojos, no sabía cómo responder a eso, un "gracias" tal vez? O un "no mientas"? En todo el mes en el que había estado nunca pensó en recibir el alago de alguien, menos de Minho… que por cierto se veía divertido, estaba segura de que se estaba vengando por su broma, la buscaba con la mirada, como queriéndola acorralar y obligar a dar una respuesta – Qué pasa, Hiems? – Tenía el descaro de preguntar! Como lo odiaba…

-No soy bonita… – Trataba de sonar segura, esperando a que él dijera que había sido una broma o algo parecido.

-Segura? – Rodó los ojos sin responder – No seas amargada – Le revolvió los cabellos juguetonamente.

-No soy amargada…

-Claro… – Lo decía sarcásticamente, sin embargo sabía que no era verdad, se dio cuenta que ya no se sentía triste, era sorprendente como podía animarla. Notó que por primera vez desde que se conocieron se sentía totalmente cómoda. Se acercó más a Minho, hasta quedar brazo a brazo y recostó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, que se sorprendió bastante – Hiems, estás aquí cierto?

-Gracias… – Al parecer el corredor entró aún más en un shock, de modo que solo emitió unos sonidos equivalentes a preguntar qué estaba haciendo y por qué – Me siento mejor ahora – Cerró sus ojos, relajándose, sintió la cabeza de él apoyándose sobre la suya lentamente, en un gesto de acogida.

-Para eso son lo amigos, verdad? – Amigos? Alguna vez pensó en eso? Reflexionó, a pesar de haberse apegado a muchos Habitantes realmente sólo se expresaba como ella frente a él. No podía decir que no sentía confianza. Tal vez no se dio cuenta de la relación que tenían en ese momento… O quizás eran vestigios de la relación anterior?

-Si… – Respondió calmadamente a la vez que se decidía.

Sería genial quedarse así por siempre, pero era imposible.

Minho había llevado algo de comida en una bolsa de cuero, que convenció a Hiems de consumir, se mantuvieron un rato hablando hasta que Minho miró su reloj.

-Ya es hora, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí – No quería ver como el picado era expulsado hacia su muerte, sin embargo se sentiría mal si no fuera, como si le hubiese fallado.

-Iré, no te preocupes.

Se encontraban reunidos alrededor de la puerta Este, la misma donde sucedió el incidente. El nuevo estaba nervioso, sabía por qué, lo comprendía, a diferencia de Chuck, que estaba muy emocionado, por qué actuaba así? Se sentía feliz de que uno de ellos fuera a morir? Por primera vez desde que llegó sintió ganas de pegarle. Minho estaba al frente de los corredores, al ser un encargado sería uno de los que lo expulsarían, Gally igual; a leguas se notaba que estaba incómodo, al menos para ella, Ben igual lo hubiese notado.

-Tráiganlo afuera! – La voz imponente de Alby se hizo notar. Desde la parte posterior de la Finca tres muchachos llevaban a rastras al condenado; Adam, Demían y Leo, de los tres, Demían era el único más firme. En cuanto al cargado, se negaba a cooperar, podría pasar por un cadáver de no ser por sus ojos aterrados, sintió lástima por él, quería gritarle a los tres que lo llevaran con más cuidado. El Líder le dijo algo a Newt por lo bajo, quien se dirigió a la bodega que tenían para las herramientas, mientras tanto Ben ya estaba frente al moreno, mirando sus pies, derrotado – Tú te la buscaste, Ben – Quería golpearlo, no fue su culpa! Él no era el culpable de ser picado! Newt volvió con una vara de uno seis metros compuesta de unas más pequeñas, no le gustó la idea de que tuviese un collar de cuero en uno de sus extremos.

_Más bien parece una correa para perros. No podían tener peor gusto._

Una vez ésta estuvo posicionada alrededor de su cuello por fin levantó la cabeza, sus ojos vidriosos y nariz goteante la conmovieron, realmente era él, quería ayudarlo, pero no podía – Alby, por favor – Sintió un impulso de correr a apoyarlo – Te juro que estaba enfermo de la cabeza por la Transformación, jamás lo hubiese matado. Por favor, te lo suplico – Sin embargo ni siquiera fue tomado en cuenta, haciendo manejo del Mástil fue expuesto a la multitud, se veía patético, pero aún le quedaba algo de humanidad, lo que hacía del espectáculo más triste si acaso se podía. Ben se negó a mirar a los ojos a cualquier otro Habitante que no fuera Hiems, después de todo ella fue la única que demostró preocupación por el pelinegro. Alby decía unas palabras que no se molestó en escuchar, de forma inconsciente alzó un poco su brazo, como tratando de alcanzarlo y sacarlo de esa situación – Encargados, tomen su lugar junto al Poste de Destierro.

Entre todos éstos tomaron el poste a dos manos, como si necesitaran mucha fuerza, miró a Gally, quien se negaba a hacer contacto visual con el desterrado, Minho era igual con ella. Ben terminó mirando de lleno hacia su muerte.

Empezaron a empujar.

-Por favor! Alguien! Ayúdenme! No me hagan esto! – La rugiente voz de Alby callándolo no hizo nada en los oídos de Hiems como la voz del constructor, quien además miró atrás buscando a alguien que hiciese caso a sus gritos de ayuda desesperados, pero los demás solo apartaron la mirada – Que alguien los detenga! – Cada súplica perforaba sus oídos, sólo por el dolor que cargaban éstas – Socorro! – No podía con eso, cómo hacían los demás para verse tan estoicos? – Auxilio! – Su alarido fue interrumpido por un rugido de ultratumba; la puerta empezaba a moverse y él estaba ya totalmente dentro del laberinto – No! Por favor! No! – Cada aullido era más desgarrador que el anterior, una sucesión de ellos siguieron hasta que, después de torcer fuertemente el cuello, cuando el camino de las puestas estaba a la mitad, pudo mirar a la cara a los Habitantes, estaba totalmente derrotado, vencido, entregado a la muerte, ya ni hacía un esfuerzo por luchar, sólo una única palabra que nadie, sólo Hiems escuchó, y fue la más terrible de todas – Por favor…

Cómo podría describir la secuencia de coincidencias? El que la mayoría de los Habitantes apartara la vista, los encargados estaban ocupados en ese poste y Alby, el único atento, no estaba lo suficientemente cerca, cómo pudo coincidir todo para que cuando sin pensar decidiera partir como una flecha al laberinto sin que nadie la detuviera?

-Hiems!

El grito de varios se vio interrumpido por la imponente pared que se interpuso entre los Habitantes y ellos dos.

-Por qué hiciste eso? – La voz de su compañero sonaba igual que antes, solo que un poco más sorprendido.

-No lo sé, pediste ayuda.

El cielo ya estaba obscuro, las paredes cubiertas de hiedra se veían mucho más hermosas desde dentro.

_(fin del capítulo 9)_

**Les contaré una historia:**

**Había una vez una niña que, un sábado por la noche, en vez de hacer vida social, se dedicaba a escribir. Debía tener listo el capítulo nueve de su historia para el domingo, pero le gustó tanto que se dijo: - Sube el capítulo hoy. **

**Y se respondió: - Por qué?**

**Y se volvió a responder: - Por qué no?**

**Y dijo: -Cierto.**

**Así que la niña sin vida social subió su capítulo un sábado por la noche, mientras escribía la misma cosa que escribía al final de cada capítulo:**

"_**Y eso fue el capítulo nueve, espero que les haya gustado :3**_

_**Si tienen alguna crítica háganmela saber, pues me ayudan a mejorar.**_

_**Y sin nada más que decir, me despido**_

_**Bye**_

_**Megi**_**"**

**Después de eso se cayó y se murió, fin.**


	12. Chapter 10

"_Noche Infernal"_

-Por qué hiciste eso?

-No lo sé, pediste ayuda.

-Estás loca – Se lo decía un picado? – Estamos locos… – Hubiesen conversado alegremente toda la noche de no ser porque un ruido metálico estridente los interrumpió – Un penitente…

-Hay que correr – Sin darle a tiempo a Ben para que entrara en pánico lo tomó de la muñeca obligándolo a huir en dirección contraria en la que venía el ruido, el muchacho estaba realmente débil en comparación con antes, de modo que resistirse no le hubiese servido de nada.

Agradecía su estoicismo, pues estaba aterrada, el saber que una noche debería luchar por sobrevivir en un laberinto lleno de monstruos capaz de llevar a la ruina a alguien. Sus piernas volaban, el miedo y la adrenalina hacía que corriera sin siquiera cansarse, es más iba cada vez más rápido, ya no escuchaba al penitente cerca, por qué corría entonces? Paró bruscamente, miró a su compañero, era seguro que tenía tanto o más miedo que Hiems, incluso temblaba – No podremos escabullirnos por siempre.

-Deberemos.

-Acaso eres estúpida? Esas cosas nos matarán! Y de la peor forma posible! No hay forma de escapar…

-Lo lograremos, Ben, te lo juro – Creía tan poco en esas palabras que le resultaron penosas.

-Aunque lo lográramos, yo no podría volver jamás – Apoyó su espalda contra una pared dejándose caer, escondió su cara entre sus manos, lamentándose – Si no fuese por él, yo… – Acaso se refería a Thomas? La tranquilidad en el lugar era mucha, y sabía que no duraría mucho, era tan malo tratar de sacarle información?

-Ben, qué viste? – Mostró su rostro airoso, le asustó la idea de que volvería a enloquecer, sin embargo se mantuvo sereno.

-Quieres saber? – Asintió, atenta a cualquier otro ruido. Escuchó el mecánico sonido de un escarabajo – Él hizo todo esto, el Laberinto, lo diseñó. No supe por qué, sólo vi que estaba consciente de que habría personas ahí, y que tú lo odiabas, a él y alguien más, una chica… – Iba a pedirle que se detuviera para procesar mejor todo, según lo que Ben decía, el nuevo era un creador, y estaba segura que la chica a quien se refería era la Última, de ser así, por qué se enviaron a ese lugar? – No me crees, cierto? – Podría decirlo? Realmente no, Ben siempre había sido de confianza para ella, y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-Te creo.

-Qué piensas, entonces? – Otra pregunta complicada, ella no dudaba del relato de Ben, sin embargo no sospechaba, tanto, del nuevo, tal vez esperaba conservar esos conocimientos, pero salió algo mal, pero recordó…

-Te diré un secreto – Le sorprendió que Tem no se negara en absoluto – Puedo recordar cosas antes de llegar aquí, no recuerdo haber visto al nuevo – Se apresuró a responder la incógnita no formulada del pelinegro, que al parecer se decepcionó – Pero escuché su voz en mi cabeza, cuando dijo su nombre – Sus ojos brillaron apenas mencionó eso – La voz decía que "era hora de empezar el experimento".

-Se lo has dicho a alguien? – Tenía los ojos sumamente abiertos.

-Solo a ti – Escucharon ese sonido característico de los monstruos, muy lejano. Dejaron la charla a un lado y corrieron juntos, cada vez era más difícil eludirlos, pues se adentraban más en el laberinto y ninguno lo conocía, les era un problema tratar de averiguar dónde venía el ruido, y lo que era peor, del único del cual estaban seguros venía de detrás suyo, aún no los veía, pero estaba cerca, notó que un escarabajo los seguía, serían sus ojos, acaso?

_Si así lo fuera no te recomiendo hacerles nada, llamarías la atención de más penitentes._

Era cierto, si habían penitentes que aún no notaban su presencia les llamaría la atención que uno de sus ojos desapareciera, y no quería exponer a más peligro a su compañero. Por qué hacía todo eso? Sentía que debía protegerlo, después de todo Ben fue uno de los pocos que la ayudó a integrarse con los constructores, y con los Habitantes en general, quien no la juzgó en absoluto y el primero que empezó a tratarla como una igual.

De la nada él se detuvo de golpe, tenía miedo? Miró hacia el frente, había un penitente, pero algo estaba mal, no se movía, estaba muerto? Poco a poco se fue acercando a pesar de las súplicas del constructor, era tan desagradable esa criatura, una babosa de dos metros de largo y uno de alto, no podría identificar cuál era su frente, de su viscosa piel salían distintos apéndices mecánicos que tenían en sus extremos distintos utensilios; tijeras, taladros, cuchillos, navajas parecidas a oses, todo con un propósito inquietantemente obvio, sin embargo lo que más le llamó la atención, y a la vez la aterrorizó, fue un gran instrumento metálico del diámetro de un puño que terminaba en una punta finísima y hueca, como la de una jeringa, supo de inmediato que aquel era el instrumento que más dolor les causaba a los larchos.

-Hiems – De un susurro el constructor la sacó de su análisis, la tomó de la muñeca y la condujo a en dirección a otro pasadizo, sin darle tiempo a preguntar le indicó que volteara; la criatura, de una forma difícil de describir, exhaló.

Iba a comentar sobre lo difícil que estaba siendo esa miertera noche cuando escucharon al penitente a sus espaldas, y lo peor, vieron uno al frente, emitía luces enceguedoras, y al parecer podían emerger espinas desde sus superficie. Sin pensar corrieron en dirección del segundo esperando alcanzar un pasillo lateral ahí presente antes de que ese _monstruo_ lo hiciera. Por poco lo lograron, de nuevo el terror la inundó, estuvo a punto de concebir su muerte, aprovechaban las esquinas para perderlos, evitando correr en línea recta por mucho tiempo, empezó a desesperarse cuando Ben, al estar notoriamente más desgastado físicamente, comenzó a bajar el ritmo de su marcha, doblaron a la izquierda, una decisión de la cual los dos se arrepintieron en cuanto notaron su error.

Era un extenso callejón sin salida.

Al mirar hacia atrás veían el pasillo por el cual estaban corriendo hace unos minutos, siendo alumbrado por las multicolores luces de los penitentes, ya no había salida, si volvían se encontrarían de cara contra ellos, aun así caminó hacia el mortal encuentro, qué más podía hacer? Mientras se acercaba rápidamente Ben le preguntó – Hi, por qué entraste?

-Ya te dije, pediste ayuda.

-No pensé que alguien fuera a hacerlo.

-Te lo debía, fuiste el único que me ayudó con los demás. Y tú, por qué entraste, Ben? – Se arrepintió de inmediato de su pregunta al ver la expresión de horror de él.

-No quise entrar… Tenía miedo. De la nada sentí como algo me arrastró y cuando entré, estaba ese monstruo esperándome, fue como si lo hubiesen planeado…

-Eso es imposible – Estaba horrorizada, alguien había causado la ruina de Ben apropósito?

El muchacho se quitó la correa de cuero, con lo que pudo percibir que llevaba puesto su collar de siempre.

-Este collar… lo perdí cuando salí de la Finca…

-Te lo devolví, cuando estabas "muerto".

-Es de Hipatía – Lo miró, recordó algo acaso? Antes de poder preguntarle le entregó el collar – Hazme un favor, devuélveselo – Qué había dicho?

Tal parecía que los monstruos eran especialmente crueles, pues se habían quedado afuera esperando sin hacer ruido, sin alumbrar, como si quisieran darles a sus víctimas algo de esperanza. Uno metros más y saldrían a encararlos, sin embargo se detuvieron justo en la orilla – Adiós, Hi – Ben salió disparado hacia ellos, mientras la empujaba al otro lado del pasillo, sin poder evitarlo corrió a lo más que podían sus piernas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para poder escapar del grito de agonía del chico.

Qué había pasado? Por qué no lo evitó? Por qué salió corriendo sin siquiera mirarlo? Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar mientras corría, esa pequeña molestia en su pecho se hizo enorme, no quería dejar de correr, sin embargo su cuerpo estaba extenuado, como era inevitable, cayó. Tendida en el suelo, y sin fuerzas para levantarse se lamentó. Lloró por las veces en las que fue tratada como un bicho raro, cuando había recibido incluso amenazas de muerte, la muerte de Ben, y recordó, sus padres, si acaso eran ellos, ese hombre, sus manos llenas de sangre, se liberaba de todo gracias a sus lágrimas, entonces sus recuerdos fueron a otra dirección; esa mujer, que estaba en dos recuerdos, su cicatriz, ese hombre que estaba en, al parecer, su casa, el mundo exterior, ese pasillo de hospital, el tubo con el contenido rojo, los ojos de la chica nueva, Teresa, la primera persona que vio en esa vida, lo que dijo Thomas, lo de ser un error, Hipatía, y, sobre todo, Minho…

Había tantas cosas que quería saber…

-Tem…

-_Him?_

-Quiero sobrevivir esta noche.

Se levantó, sabía que los penitentes no tardarían, se puso el collar guardando de fuego el nombre de su original portador, "Hipatía". La noche estaba realmente obscura, boca de lobo, aún quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que amaneciera, caminó en cualquier dirección, de una u otra forma sabía que lo que menos debía hacer era quedarse estática. Le molestó que sus pasos resonaran tanto, delataban más fácil su presencia, de modo que se despojó de los tenis que llevaba, unos metros más allá pudo distinguir la luz de una de esas cosas, viró bruscamente y empezó la carrera, pues un escarabajo la había alumbrado, y, por ende, ya la había visto.

Mientras corría sintió una extraña sensación de livianez, como si no cargara con nada, miró la imponente pared a su derecha, estaba cubierta de fuertes lianas, de inmediato empezó a trepar.

_Concéntrate en correr! Sabes que esto no servirá de nada!_

Lo sabía, pero no lo hacía por escapar, era por curiosidad, quería ver a la bestia moverse. Esperó pacientemente hasta que apareció; al igual que una babosa normal, ésta se contraía y estiraba para avanzar, sólo que al contraerse unas púas hechas hueso, aparentemente, emergían de su piel, además de que emitían sonidos mecánicos y monótonos que, de no ser porque estuviesen perfectamente coordinados con el movimiento del "animal", no sabría de donde provenían, pues las paredes del Laberinto hacían numerosos y confusos ecos. El penitente pasó de largo por un momento, hasta que se quedó quieto y sin hacer nada, ni siquiera iluminaba, lo que ella aprovechó para lanzarse quedando unos metros más atrás de él, emitiendo un eco sordo, luego de un segundo el ruido y las luces volvieron, empezó a voltearse de una manera torpe, lo que ella aprovechó para escapar.

-Al menos ya sabemos que tienen un frente fijo…

Se movía con plena decisión a través de todos los pasillos, como si los conociera perfectamente. Tropezó un poco con una liana en el suelo, su corte limpio le indicó que había sido cortada apropósito, tal vez como una guía para los corredores, por lo que decidió dejarla ahí para guiarse en el caso de sobrevivir. Si es que acaso lo hacía, y es que luchaba para que el terror y el pánico no la consumieran, si dejaba que eso pasara la atraparían en unos minutos.

De la nada, un plan se creó en su mente.

Tomó una liana en el suelo, sabía que habría consecuencias, pero eso no la hizo retroceder, la anudó con otras más, de vez en cuando tenía que detenerse para completar su labor, eran segundos en donde sus niveles de estrés y adrenalina subían al tope. Por fin pudo terminar una red a tiempo de que entraba, sin querer, en otro callejón sin salida. Casi al final de éste quedó quieta, expectante a lo que vendría. Cuando el penitente hizo su aparición atacó de una forma inesperada; con las espinas afuera y echo una especie de esfera rodó rápidamente hacia Hiems, quien por un milagro de sus reflejos alcanzó a apartarse y lanzarle la red. Al ver el resultado de su plan, desde la pared en la cual escaló para salvarse del ataque, su mandíbula se relajó, el monstruo estaba enredado en la trampa, moviendo sus apéndices para cortarla. Sabía que no tenía más de un minuto, de modo que saltó y, en un movimiento rápido y demasiado peligroso, haciendo uso de su fuerza, arrancó uno de esos apéndices robóticos. La bestia emitió un aullido de dolor a través de una boca imperceptible, mientras se retorcía a la vez que brotaba una sustancia viscosa y pegajosa de color amarillo en la zona donde debería estar su brazo arrancado.

_Asco._

No podía tener menos razón.

El artefacto era bastante delgado, a la vez que fuerte, tenía unos puntos de flexión que eran los mismos por los que se contraían, lo supo porque terminó en un largo de setenta centímetros, sin contar el instrumento en su extremo: un taladro.

_Esa cosa servirá bastante._

De inmediato escapó del lugar, sabía que el grito atraería a más penitentes, así que se apuró bastante. Su nueva arma robada tenía "sangre" en la zona que estaría dentro de la piel de la criatura, de modo que Hiems la tomaba desde un poco más arriba.

Escuchó el mismo grito desde algún lugar del laberinto, la abordó una pequeña esperanza de que Ben pudiese estar vivo, que de inmediato desechó al darse cuenta que provenía de desde atrás suyo, la persecución volvió a empezar.

Cada vez más lenta por el cansancio, debía contrarrestar más veces los intentos de su persecutor por dañarla, creyó perderlo, haciendo un último esfuerzo, en unos pasajes en forma de "U". Dejó de correr, jadeando, con la esperanza de que el día empezara luego cuando la encaró esa asquerosa bestia al frente suyo.

Le había tendido una trampa.

Se resignó a morir, pero su cuerpo no cuando, al ver al penitente rodar hacia ella, se interpuso el arma robada. Reinó el silencio unos segundos en los cuales creyó haber muerto, abrió los ojos, que antes había cerrado debido al miedo, para ver la imagen más increíble de todas las que tenía en su mente: la bestia detenida sobre su marcha debido a ser atravesada por la vara de metal que, de una forma que no se pudo explicar en ese momento, se expandió.

Quitándola del viscoso cuerpo pudo apreciar que aún seguía vivo, pero tal vez recuperaba fuerzas, pues estaba igual que el otro que había visto, sólo que con esa sangre amarilla. Aprovechó para irse de ahí agradeciendo su suerte, notó húmeda su mano derecha, al mirarla vio que estaba agarrando el apéndice mecánico por esa parte que había rechazado antes.

_Tal vez eso hace que permitan controlarla._

Comprobó su teoría cuando, al tomarla firmemente, pudo mover incluso las articulaciones a su voluntad. Pudo sentirse llena de energía de nuevo, tenía cada vez más posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Corrió, nada la estaba persiguiendo, pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, empuñaba su nueva arma mientras se concentraba en el más mínimo ruido a su alrededor, no sabía si era porque sus ojos empezaban a adaptarse o porque estaba amaneciendo que podía ver con más claridad su entorno, cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, perdió por completo esa noción, tampoco se orientaba bien, el terror inicial evitó que se fijara en su entorno. Seguía huyendo de algo desconocido, pudo lograr una forma más silenciosa de andar.

Cuánto tiempo siguió luchando? Miró a sus espaldas para ver un escarabajo doblar y perderse. Exhaló en un alivio, no la había visto.

El cielo se tiñó de un color sosa anaranjado, el amanecer estaba cerca, había sobrevivido una noche infernal.

_No cantes victoria tan rápido, hermana._

Supuso que debería hacer un último esfuerzo, caminaba silenciosamente a través del lugar, mirando en todas direcciones, atenta a cualquier movimiento o sonido, sin embargo toda esa concentración se fue por la borda en el momento en el que se encontró de cara con la salida del sol – El Área? – Pensó. De inmediato desechó esa falsa esperanza a darse cuenta que ese pasillo abierto terminaba en una caída vertical, acaso eso era el Acantilado? – Minho siempre me lo menciona.

_-Te refieres a esas veces en que te amenazaba con lanzarte ahí?_

-Y luego yo lo amenazaba con algo peor – Rio al recordar esa pequeña discusión provocada por la negativa de Hiems a comer sus espárragos.

_-Es cruel amenazar a un hombre de esa forma – _No sabía por qué Tem le reprochaba, siendo que ella le hubiese pateado en la entrepierna sin darse la molestia de avisar.

Se acercó al borde de ese precipicio, al mirar hacia abajo podría decirse que no tenía fondo, parecía obscuramente infinito, hasta la pared del laberinto que lo delimitaba se desvanecía de apoco mientras más ahondaba al fondo de todo eso. Se sentó viendo como el astro rey asomaba desde una superficie indistinguible en el horizonte. Sus piernas colgaban y se balanceaban al son de la única melodía que sabía, lo que le recordó – Tem, tú dijiste que era sólo un recuerdo por noche, y en verdad fue una mentira – Reía.

-_Al final hubo un cambio de planes._

-No me tomaré la molestia de preguntarte.

_-Haces bien, Him!_– Se arrepintió de conversar en voz alta cuando escuchó los ruidos metálicos de los penitentes, cuántos eran? No podía distinguirlo, eran demasiados. Se incorporó rápidamente dirigiéndose al pasadizo por el que su oído le dictara, quien afortunadamente no se equivocó, sin embargo no huyó, sólo se escondió cerca.

_Him, qué haces? Corre o te verán!_

Hizo caso omiso, le daba curiosidad que tantos llegaran al mismo punto, durante la noche la habían alumbrado escarabajos, y, aun así, sólo la persiguieron, máximo, tres simultáneamente, es más, los que se dirigían al acantilado ni siquiera iban a la velocidad de una persecución, al asomarse sutilmente por una esquina pudo ver que andaban algo lentos, torpes, como si estuviesen "cansados".

_Ya viste suficiente, deja eso!_

Era consciente de que Tem tenía mejor idea de la situación que ella, sin embargo su curiosidad era aún más fuerte que su miedo, que el dolor de perder a Ben y el deseo de volver a encontrarse con Minho. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar dar un alarido de impresión; una de las babosas rodó rápidamente hacia el Acantilado dejándose caer al vacío, la siguieron otras, eran en total unas dieciséis de las cuales cinco ya se habían lanzado al aparente vacío, aparente porque pasado un punto desaparecían de repente, como si la obscuridad las envolviera y se las tragara.

-Hay algo allí, un portal.

_Última advertencia, corre._

Los monstruos que quedaban en ese punto eran unos cuatro, que de inmediato reaccionaron a su reflexión en voz alta, en cuanto a ella no dudó en, esta vez, hacer caso a las advertencias de su amiga, así que sin siquiera verificar que la escucharon corrió lo más rápido que pudo. No había avanzado unos veinte metros cuando pudo oírlos detrás de sí, aunque esta vez notoriamente más… "Agotados". La velocidad de éstos era mucho más reducida que en la noche – Tienen que descansar – El pensamiento fugaz tomó mucho sentido en su mente, considerando que eran parte biológicos, e incluso, aunque fueran mayoritariamente máquinas la energía se les acabaría alguna vez, sin embargo le produjo otra duda, por qué preferían acabar sus reservas antes de evitar matarla? Aprovechó la cercanía de uno para quitarle una extremidad, casi siendo herida, esta vez era una tijera del mismo largo de su cara – Espeluznante – Fue lo primero que su mente concibió al ver el instrumento, de inmediato hirió a los otros penitentes con lo que ganó una ventaja considerable, lo suficiente para perderlos y, un poco más tarde, escucharlos alejarse.

El sol asomaba entre el estrecho cielo formado por los muros, Hiems quería volver al Área, había sobrevivido, sin embargo su cuerpo había sido sobre exigido, tenía varios cortes por todos lados, moretones causados por las caídas y choques, tenía sed, hambre, y, para rematar, escuchó en sus recuerdos el grito claro de su compañero sacrificándose por ella, con la esperanza de cumplir su encargo.

-Lo siento Ben… no puedo…

Sus piernas flaquearon antes de poder terminar la oración, sentía impotencia, moriría, no por su avecinante desmayo, sino porque sabría que despertaría de noche. Y, aun cuando tuviese fuerzas, estaba segura que no llegaría a la salida por sí sola.

No le dolió el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo de piedra.

_Him!_

"_-Y bien, cómo planeas hacerme todo más difícil? – Su actitud altanera y teatral cumplía muy bien su función; alterar a su contrincante._

_-Realmente quieres probar, Hiems? – Suspiró, le exasperaba que después de tanto tiempo aun no supiese quién era ella – O quien seas, lo de los antagonistas número uno es sólo el comienzo – La voz con quien discutía estaba realmente irritada._

_-No te preocupes, prometimos, por tu muerte, que no lo haríamos nosotras – Le agradaba ver los efectos que su actitud lograban en ella"_

_-Him, levántate! Ya va a caer la noche de nuevo! – _Despertó confundida, alguien la agitaba inútilmente, no tenía que abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Tem.

-Estoy soñando…

_-Despierta, entonces! Hay que salir, yo sé cómo, yo te ayudaré, pero por favor levántate! – _Era tan raro escucharla así de desesperada, la hizo compadecer, sin embargo siguió acostada en su sueño – _Vamos, Him, acaso no querías sobrevivir? Rápido! Hay que levantarse y correr._

Se sentía cruel, el estar corriendo toda la noche no le había dado tiempo de entristecerse, sin embargo apenas escapó de los últimos penitentes pudo darse cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor; Ben había muerto. No, Ben había sido asesinado, aunque le costara admitirlo, por ella. Todas las imágenes de los asesinatos recordados cruzaron por su mente, quitándole energía – Lo siento, Tem.

-_Tienes que cumplir su encargo, Him._

-Tú sólo quieres que viva para cumplir tu venganza – No hacía falta mucho ingenio para saber que Tem tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien, ni siquiera lo negó.

-_Era nuestra venganza – _Le hubiese pedido respuestas, sin embargo no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para nada más – _Ya no queda tiempo –_ un último intento de persuasión de su amiga, Hiems sabía que no había caso en tratar de volver, después de todo, si ellos en verdad eran un experimento que debía terminar luego, y siendo que no habían cambiado nada en dos años podría decir que eran un experimento fallido – _Ya te dije que fui yo la que hizo todo eso… incluyendo que escaparas de Ben! – _Era inútil, y al parecer ella lo entendió – _Te has esforzado mucho – _Su voz cambió por completo, ahora era suave y comprensiva, se levantó determinada – _No te preocupes, descansa, yo me encargaré de que llegues sana y salva al Área, así tenga que pasar la noche! – _Dijo llevándose el pulgar al pecho mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de seguridad. Hiems realmente agradecía su fortaleza, le dedicó una sonrisa culpable mientras Tem desaparecía de la obscuridad de su subconsciente.

Despertó con el escalofrío, propio de sí, recorriendo su espalda, se levantó nuevamente, una nueva noche en ese laberinto. Miró a su alrededor y, como supuso, la imponente muralla a su derecha había cambiado de posición, le agradó confirmar que estaba perfectamente ubicada. El lugar por el cual los penitentes salían estaba relativamente cerca, por lo que se apresuró a correr, pues aún era bastante temprano, tenía mucho chance de escapar.

Se cuidaba de los escarabajos, algo que le resultaba mucho más difícil, de igual forma lo era estar cerca de las puertas, pues en ese lugar había más penitentes aguardando, se veía obligada a andar por los lugares más alejados. Al saber evitarlos mejor, y, sobre todo, conocer bien el laberinto su noche fue relativamente más tranquila que la pasada, aunque no dejaba de correr evitando ser vista.

Justo cuando empezó a adaptarse al ritmo de la acción topó con un grupo de unos cinco monstruos en una esquina del complejo, tres de ellos salieron en una dirección contraria, como si persiguieran algo, los otros dos prefirieron salir tras ella, que se escabulló rápidamente tratando de perderlos, con la mente puesta en lo que habían perseguido los demás.

_Es imposible que esté alguien aquí, aparte de nosotras._

_-_Ya lo sé Him, pero me preocupa – Siguió huyendo, en cierta forma agradecía a lo que sea que los haya distraído, pues no la habían visto, y si lo hubiesen hecho era seguro que irían hacia ella como prioridad, todo por culpa de… – Tch! Maldita perra…

La persecución era acalorada, de no ser por los apéndices que Him robó ya la habrían herido hace tiempo. Tomó bastante ventaja, aún sin perderlos cuando chocó con algo que no debería estar ahí. Cayeron al suelo y se levantó de inmediato asustada de lo que podía ser, aunque ese susto cambió de inmediato por asombro – Minho?

-Tú? – En su cabeza de inmediato floreció un comentario sarcástico sobre lo cortés que había sido al reconocerla, pero nunca lo dijo, ya que el asiático la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a correr por otro pasillo – Pensé que estabas muerta.

-Estás feliz de verme? – Nunca era tarde para bromear. Dejó de sostener su muñeca en el momento en el que se dio cuenta que corrían a la misma velocidad.

-Tal vez. Tengo que encontrar a Thomas, se me ocurrió un plan.

-El nuevo está aquí? Entiendo que hayas querido suicidarte por mi muerte, pero él?... – El moreno rodó los ojos mientras corrían, ahí le hizo saber que los tres penitentes que la habían ignorado habían visto al castaño primero, y que lo estaba persiguiendo otro más, doblaron en un callejón particularmente angosto; ambos sabían dónde encontrarían al nuevo.

-Lindos juguetes – Minho recién había notado los brazos de penitentes cuando Tem los usó para contrarrestar unos de los intentos de las babosas para cortarla varios metros más atrás.

-Envidia?

-No lo creo – Esta vez él evadió un ataque hábilmente con un cuchillo bastante largo a la vez que doblaban encontrándose a Thomas corriendo a su derecha de penitentes que se acercaban por la izquierda – Bueno, tenemos seis Penitentes tras nosotros, podré con eso – Se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el nuevo, tomándolo de los hombros, obligándolo a escapar en la misma dirección sin darle tiempo a gritar – Vi lo que hiciste, tengo un plan.

-Ahora a dónde, señor se me ocurren ideas geniales de la nada? – El castaño la miró con ojos como platos, después de todo era obvio que la habían dado por muerta en el Área, o tal vez era por los brazos mecánicos que sostenía.

-Al acantilado – Le pareció una idea suicida, sin embargo no dijo nada, al llegar estaba amaneciendo, habían tomado mucha ventaja. Thomas pareció ilusionarse un poco, aunque de inmediato volvió a tierra por culpa de Minho. Tomaron posición al borde del Acantilado, y ella entendió perfectamente qué quería hacer.

Pasó menos de un tenso minuto cuando las bestias quedaron cara a cara contra ellos, en el inicio del pasillo. El primero rodó con intenciones de atacar a Tem, quien se movió a la derecha chocando con Minho y evadiéndolo, haciéndolo caer al aparente precipicio. Lo mismo pasó con los demás, cuya mayoría se decidía por atacar a la chica. El último quedó tambaleante en el borde, cayendo después con la "ayuda" de Thomas y Minho.

Agotados se sentaron cada uno por su lado; ella, como en el amanecer pasado, con las piernas colgando en el borde, el asiático a su mano derecha y el nuevo a su mano izquierda, en posición fetal. Miró las caras de ambos, el último estaba llorando, no lo culpaba, no lo había visto llorar desde que había llegado al Área y algún día debería hacerlo.

Luego de una media hora en la que se dedicó a recibir el sol con los ojos cerrados escuchó por fin la voz de alguien – No puedo creer que estemos vivos – no recibió respuesta, al menos no audible – Habrá más o los matamos a todos?

-Dos cosas, niño – Se apresuró a responder, aunque se notaba que él era mayor. La miró desconcertado, no estaba acostumbrado a verla actuar así – Uno; son cerca de dieciséis, y dos; no han matado a ninguno – Siguió un silencio.

-A qué te refieres? – Minho la volteó por el hombro, obligándola a mirarlo.

-No notaste nada raro?

-El que desaparecieran… – Nuevamente, Thomas tomaba la palabra, esta vez de una forma ausente, aunque de inmediato reacciono al notar, sobre todo, la potente mirada del asiático – Los Penitentes, parecía que desaparecieran después del borde – Dijo algo tímido, como si estuviese siendo intimidado por ellos.

_Lo comprendo, ustedes dan miedo._

Rio por lo bajo mientras le respondía – Que sorpresa, eres listo – Al parecer se enfadó un poco. El moreno carraspeó un poco llamando la atención de ambos, lanzó una piedra al Acantilado que se perdió gradualmente.

-No sé qué habrá sido eso, pero no se repitió.

-Entonces qué crees que pasó?

-No lo sé, tal vez magia, me duele la cabeza para pensar – La chica dejó escapar una corta risa, de ser por ella le hubiese mostrado su error, sin embargo no quería perder el tiempo.

-Hay que volver, las puertas abrirán pronto – Minho la miró, sabía que encontraba sospechoso que se envolviese tan bien en el Laberinto.

-Hay que ir por Alby – Thomas dijo de repente.

-Alby también? Me perdí de algo?

El asiático se apresuró a responder – Fue picado ayer, encontré un penitente que estaba "muerto", pero cuando lo fuimos a buscar de la nada revivió y huyó picándolo – De inmediato recordó el penitente inconsciente que encontró la noche pasada con Ben – Ya es tarde, es imposible que esté vivo.

-Cómo puedes estar seguro? Vamos ya – Thomas empezó a renguear hacia el final del pasillo.

-Porque nadie lo logró nunca – El castaño iba a reponer algo cuando la heterocroma lo interrumpió.

-Hasta hace dos días era imposible que alguien sobreviviera una noche en el laberinto – Le respondió con un deje de molestia.

-No entiendes, cuando a algún larcho lo picaban y no llegaba para recibir el suero lo encontraban muerto.

-Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que suena? Ellos murieron por los penitentes, no por el pinchazo – Le molestó que el asiático tuviese una mente tan cerrada.

-Ah, sí? Tú cómo mierteros sabes eso? – Quedó en silencio, sin querer había soltado más información de la que debía – Y cómo sabes que los penitentes no están muertos? – Odiaba sentirse así de acorralada, pero no iba a ceder.

-Como si te importara, garlopo!…

-Me importa, miertera, quiero que me digas que mierda pasa.

-Acaso piensas que voy a saber?

-Deja de negarlo!

-Cuando aprendas a ser malditamente oportuno!

-Dime!

-Sólo te diré que si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí vendrán el resto de Penitentes! – Como si los hubiese invocado un sonido estremecedor rebotó en los pasillos del laberinto – Hay que irnos.

Sin más preámbulo corrieron a todo lo que daban sus cuerpos a la salida. Para su desgracia su única opción era pasar por un extenso pasillo, ya que los penitentes se oían del otro lado, fue peor cuando un par había alcanzado a verlos, por lo que la persecución empezó de una manera tortuosa para los chicos, quienes, de una manera un poco extraña, habían pasado por más dificultades en la noche. Una intersección con forma de "T" seguía más adelante, el camino a la derecha servía para llegar a la salida, sin embargo al ritmo que iba de seguro los alcanzarían.

Ellos doblaron donde correspondían mientras la chica se quedó de pie en ese cruce de manera sigilosa, esperando a que los penitentes la vieran. Asomaron por la esquina donde venían, debía esperar lo suficiente para que los larchos se alejaran y ella pudiese distraerlos. Como si no quisieran asesinarla en vez de esos dos…

Ya casi llegaba el momento cuando la voz estresada de Minho retumbó en sus oídos, Thomas había avanzado un poco más – Hiems!

Ya había llegado el momento – Mi nombre es Tempestas, maldito Shank Miertero!

Dicho esto corrió en dirección contraria, con los dos penitentes detrás suyo, perdiéndose en uno de los surcos.

_(fin del capítulo 10)_

**Ok, creo que con la pequeña historia del capítulo pasado maté mi inspiración, pero volvió en forma de fichas! Ok, no, pero volvió :'3**

**No tengo mucho que decir la verdad, así que me despediré esperando que les haya gustado este estúpido y sensual capítulo ;3**

**Eso es todo**

**Bye **

**Megi.**

**Pd: It'sFramzanaa, si lees esto quiero que sepas que te amodio "corazón""algúngestogrosero""corazón"**


	13. Chapter 10,5

"_Suicida"_

Newt estaba sorprendido de cómo se veía el Área después del, no planeado, doble destierro. Las horas después del suicidio de Hiem podrían resumirse en el Nuevo llorando, el grupo de la chica demasiado nervioso y una acalorada discusión entre el estresado encargado de los corredores y el más que estresado encargado de los constructores. La razón de la pelea: nada significante, sólo una forma mutua de desahogarse derivada de un empujón accidental.

La intervención de Alby para tranquilizarlos resultó para peor, pues el par de garlopos se fueron en su contra alegando que debía haber evitado que algo así pasara. Sin embargo ese arrebato de furia no llegó a nada, puesto que no le pudieron llevar la contraria al Líder por mucho tiempo. Finalmente entre varios pudieron separarlos y llevarlos a dormir.

-Es necesario que te pongas así de histérico, Shank? – El rubio tomó su lugar cerca del asiático, esperando que éste se hubiese calmado.

-Cállate.

-En serio? Quisiste culpar al Alby de eso.

-Él debía evitar que eso pasara – Llevó la diestra a su cara, posando sus dedos pulgar y medio en sus sienes, tapando sus ojos. Newt se sorprendió de verlo así, Minho sólo había hecho ese gesto el primer mes de su llegada a ese lugar, era su forma de contener las lágrimas. Aunque nunca se lo dijo, el segundo al mando siempre lo supo, y no pensó en volver a verlo así.

-No creas que eres el único que conoce a la larcha, yo y varios más sabemos que es fuerte. De seguro podrás verla mañana.

-Y cómo crees que lo está pasando ahora? – La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, decirle que en ese preciso momento ella estaba bien sería una total estupidez, cómo decirle, entonces, la cruda verdad de que seguramente esté aterrada luchando por su vida? – Olvídalo, fue una tontería – Se alivió un poco, preparándose para dormir cuando su amigo al lado lanzó otra pregunta, más al aire que a él – Por qué habrá entrado?

-Ya sabes, Ben era su amigo… – Recibió una potente mirada en respuesta, la cual ignoró dando por terminada la conversación – Ya déjate de preguntas. Quiero dormir.

-Como digas…

Realmente no pudo conciliar el sueño después de mucho; le preocupaba la chica, como una Habitante más y debido a su peculiar carácter le había tomado bastante cariño, y no sólo él. Minho era la muestra más clara, pero eso no dejaba exceltos a la mayoría de los constructores, a Leo, que a pesar de ser un corredor pudo relacionarse con la Heterocroma gracias a que antes era uno de los subordinados de Gally…

Se entristecía especialmente por él, ya que no sólo perdió a uno de sus miembros más estimados, sino que a dos. Le era extraño ver al encargado de esa forma, en cierta forma le alegraba ver que había un resto de su antiguo ser en él, y debido a ese alivio se sentía culpable.

Llegó a su mente la vez que tomó la peor decisión de su vida…

Corría desesperado entre los imponentes pabellones del Laberinto, sabía que en ese lugar Alby lo encontraría, sin embargo no quería poner en peligro a su amigo obligándolo, sin querer, a adentrarse más en la mortal trampa.

Totalmente decidido empezó su tarea trepando por las gruesas y resistentes lianas que cubrían la enorme pared. No le importaba qué pasaría con su cargo, estaba seguro que Minho tomará su lugar. Ese chico, apenas puso un pie en el Área demostró ser un digno, o para ser más justo, un inmejorable candidato para guiar a los demás a la salida. Había visto en ese larcho la oportunidad de escapar de todo.

Al llegar una altura de nueve metros aproximadamente dio la vuelta en una peligrosa maniobra, como queriendo ver a la cara a su muerte. Dando un último suspiro soltó la rama que lo sostenía.

Recordó el dolor al caer sobre su pierna derecha, y luego su costado. También el despertar confuso que tuvo en una habitación que pudo reconocer como una de la Finca, un par de Habitantes histéricos y un dolor punzante en todo el cuerpo para después volver a dormirse.

Pudo haber llorado al darse cuenta que sucedía a su alrededor, de que aún estaba ahí, en ese maldito infierno, de no ser porque Clint hizo acto de presencia junto con el Líder del Área. Con ellos se informó de las lesiones: un golpe en la sien ya tratado, un disloque de hombro con solución y una fractura en el tobillo que lo marcaría de por vida.

Alby quedó a solas con él esperando a que el rubio estuviese dispuesto a hablar, lo que sucedió luego de mucho.

-Y Minho? – Le extrañaba no ver al chico por ahí.

-Él y los demás corredores salieron hoy en la mañana, pudo organizarlos a todos – La noticia se convirtió en un atisbo de felicidad, sonrió levemente cerrando los ojos en una tranquilidad enorme – Qué fue lo que te pasó, Newt?

-Me… me persiguió un Penitente…

Despertó alterado, se dirigió deprisa a los baños a lavarse la cara para despejarse. Era la primera vez que soñaba tan claramente con ese hecho, lo sintió tan real, como si hubiese acabado de ocurrir. "_toda esta mierda me está afectando". _Sí, debía ser eso.

Se encaminó hacia la Finca para definir los detalles de la expedición. Estaba nervioso, un Penitente muerto no era cosa de todos los días. Al llegar a una pequeña sala pudo hablar con el líder del área y el encargado de los corredores, decidieron que ambos irían en busca de la criatura mientras él se quedaría vigilando que todo esté en orden. No quiso ahondar más en la situación, el recuerdo de esa noche lo tenía bastante alterado como para que encima le recordaran lo inútil que era en ese momento.

Ya abajo pudo desayunar tranquilamente, o eso quiso cuando Minho, con su humor ya restaurado, se sentó a su lado – Qué pasó Newttie? Estás más callado de lo normal…

-Nada shank.

-Una pesadilla?

-…

-Recordaste esa vez que te dio por trepar la pared?

-Cállate! – En cierta forma el contarle todo al asiático fue alivianador, sin embargo su carácter siempre dispuesto a bromear le fastidiaba de vez en cuando.

-No te enojes, Hermano! Entonces acerté? – Asintió – Olvida eso, eres el concejero oficial del Área, a los larchos no les agradará verte así.

-Como digas…

-Lo que sea, si quieres llorar me avisas después – Se levantó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Hey, el consejero soy yo, Shank – Lo imitó, de igual manera, sonriendo.

Mientras el Corredor elongaba frente a la puerta norte, el Co-líder se dirigió a guiar al Nuevo a su primer trabajo temporal, como no la había visto en el comedor supuso que estaría en las letrinas, sin embargo no esperó encontrarlo aún dormido. _"Éste shank piensa que son sus vacaciones o qué?"_

No demoró en patearle ligeramente el hombro para avisparlo, algo que pareció molestarle al larcho – Qué pasa, nuevito, no te gusta verme apenas despiertas?

-No precisamente – Se incorporó lentamente mientras Newt se hacía el ofendido.

La charla no fue especialmente espectacular, sólo le aclaró que todos trabajaban ahí. Le llamó la atención que quisiera ser corredor, aunque de inmediato lo bajó de su nube. También tocaron el tema de su tobillo…

Se sentía mal mintiéndole a todos sobre lo que le pasó, pero sabía que para muchos él era un ejemplo, qué clase de tutor sería si hubiese querido acabar con su vida? No quería que nadie más intentase hacer algo así…

Vieron de lejos como Minho quedó estático frente a la gran entrada ya abierta, Leo y otros más lo acompañaban. El rubio se irguió esperando ver a la heterocroma llegar, sin embargo sólo vio como el encargado de los constructores golpeaba la pared en la que estaba apoyado para luego marcharse antes de que el asiático tomara un par de objetos del umbral de la puerta y lo lanzara adentro del Área: el collar de Ben y uno de los tenis de Hiem.

Pasó el día igual que la tarde anterior, sólo que mucho más tranquilo. El Nuevo en lo suyo y la mayoría trabajando, no había mucho conflicto, al menos no en ese lapsus tan corto.

Al pasar las horas era cada vez más preocupante que Alby y Minho no asomaran, si iban exclusivamente por el Penitente…

Se empezaba a poner nervioso, se aterraba de sólo pensar en que pudieron encontrarse con uno de esos monstruos, o que el supuestamente muerto no lo estaba en verdad. Después de un rato los demás Habitantes empezaron a impregnarse de esos miedos, a los que Newt sólo respondía con un "volverán".

Sin embargo cada vez confiaba menos en esas palabras…

Daba órdenes por todos lados, esperando así calmar las ansias de todos, pues sólo quedaban unos minutos para que las puertas se sellaran atrapando todo lo que no alcanzara a llegar al Área antes.

-Newt! Son ellos! – El grito de Chuck lo alertó, estaba junto a Thomas justo al frente de la puerta, sin embargo ésta empezó a cerrarse. El alivio que sintió se esfumó de inmediato al poder ver la situación; Minho cargando esforzada y torpemente del Líder del Área, que tenía toda la pinta de ser pinchado.

Rengueando se acercaba lo más rápido que podía, la culpabilidad lo volvía a carcomer, si no hubiese hecho esa estupidez hace un año, él hubiese estado en el lugar de Alby, y para colmo Thomas se acercaba más a ellos, aún sin entrar.

-Thomas! – Habían hablado lo suficiente esa mañana como para poder saber que lo haría – Ni te atrevas, cabrón! – Inútilmente trataba de alcanzarlo para detenerlo, pero él, ignorando al Co-líder, entró como una flecha antes de que la puerta cerrase, quedando dentro de ese maldito lugar durante una noche, por el inútil intento de ayudar a alguien…

Igual que Hiems.

_(fin del capítulo 10.5)_

**Es una laaaaarga historia, ok, no, sólo pasó que mi computador hizo GG y no he podido escribir, por eso seguramente el capítulo tiene varias fallas con el libro, ya que no alcancé a rescatar nada ;A;, así que les dejo este capítulo escrito en el pc familiar por mientras, trataré de escribir más si :3**

**Y para compensar la anterior y próxima falta de capítulos les escribiré un diálogo basado en maze runner que se me ocurrió mientras pasaba mi hora correspondiente en la noche tratando de dormir :3**

**(diálogo entre Alby y Hiems)**

**-Alby…**

**-Dime Hiems…**

**-Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**-Que no tome mucho tiempo…**

**-No te preocupes por eso, sólo era una duda sobre la cantidad de larchos – El líder la miró expectante – Somos cerca de cincuenta sujetos en éste lugar, y tú dices que los que llegaron antes de ti ya están muertos, cierto?**

**-Sí – El moreno no le hacía mucho caso mientras ella hablaba.**

**-Eso quiere decir que llegaste un mes después del grupo inicial, y todos ellos ya murieron.**

**-Sí…**

**-Y ****han estado aquí por dos o tres años.**

**-Desde cuándo te ha dado por calcular tanto?**

**-Y nunca, salvo éste mes, han llegado dos novicios.**

**-Aha…**

**-Entonces cómo es que somos cerca de cincuenta larchos si el grupo inicial de veinte ha muerto, sin contar la muerte de los larchos recientes y si tomamos como periodo máximo de estadía aquí tras años deberían haber, máximo, treintaiséis Habitantes en el Área?**

**-…**

**-…**

**-****Vete a trabajar, Hiems.**

**-Como digas – Dijo mientras se retiraba frustrada.**

**(fin de mi duda argumental)**

**Bueno, ahora sí me voy, no duden que continuaré esta cosa y ya.**

**It'sFramanaa: sí, te amodio por matar a Regina y Clara y sacarme en cara la muerte de otro personaje (Porque creo que sé quien es Charlie y eso me duele :c) y sí, Hiems estuvo dos noche en el laberinto, la segunda comandada por Tempestas.**

**He escrito mucho, así que bye.**

**Megi.**


	14. Chapter 11

_"En casa"_

_Sabes? Hubiese sido más fácil no tener que sacrificarme por esos dos…_

-Yo no te lo pedí, Tem.

_-Era eso o no me hablas por el resto de la existencia!_

-Pensé que era porque te agradaban, o al menos Minho…

-_Qué te hace pensar eso?_

-Le dijiste tu nombre – Sonrió al recordar su voz gritándolo…

"Tempestas"

-_Era por si acaso moríamos, no quería ser recordada como "Hiems 2" _– La susodicha rió al escucharla.

-Claro…

-_En verdad!_

La chica se encontraba descansando sentada apoyando su espalda en un muro. Había logrado escapar, no sin recibir un corte bastante grande en la pantorrilla. Vendaba la herida con una tira de tela hecha con la pierna cortada de su pantalón, le era complicado apretar tan fuerte como debiera para detener el sangrado, aún así se esforzaba con la esperanza de poder caminar lo suficiente para llegar al Área, que no quedaba muy lejos.

En eso estaba cuando escuchó unos pasos a ritmo de trote acercarse, levantó la mirada expectante viendo cómo una figura familiar aparecía por uno de los pasadizos.

Leonardo.

El joven pareció sorprenderse un poco al verla, aunque esa expresión se vio rápidamente opacada por la sonrisa radiante que le dedico a la heterocroma – Hi! Estás viva!

-Qué esperabas? – Su recepción hacia él fue igual de amigable, el muchacho se arrodilló a su lado, vendando su pierna mucho más rápida y mejor que ella, obviamente gracias a su experiencia en esos casos. Mientras estaba ocupado en la operación no perdió tiempo en conversar de las cosas más triviales entre ambos, pues al parecer los dos compartían esa sensación de no haberse visto en años, cuando sólo fueron dos noches – Oficialmente tu pantalón es el más raro del Área – El muchacho reía, pues la pierna derecha de la vestimenta de la chica, a que fue herida, fue cortada hasta la altura del muslo, mientras que la otra parte de ésta estaba intacta hasta el tobillo.

-No tenía más tela – Leo dirigió extrañado su mirada a los pies descalzos de la chica, dando claramente la pregunta – Andaba más silenciosa así…

-Sabes que por culpa de eso Minho, Gally y yo casi morimos de un infarto? – Le reprochó a modo de regaño.

-Cómo? – A Hiems le costaba imaginarse la escena.

-Te cuento todo cuando estemos sanos y salvos – Dijo mientras se levantaba habiendo acabado con la tarea – Por ahora hay que irnos de aquí. La morena asintió mientras usaba una de las dos extremidades de Penitentes robadas para levantarse, lo que causó que el antiguo constructor diese unos pasos atrás asustado – Q-qué es eso? – Tartamudeó.

-Lo conseguí de unos Penitentes…

-En serio?

-Sí – Se acercó a ella incrédulo mientras la miraba insistentemente de pies a cabeza.

-Eres genial…

-Sólo suicida.

-También un poco.

Finalmente, puesto a que a la pelinegra le costaba caminar con su herida se vio obligada a ir sobre la espalda del moreno. En su alivianador camino de regreso el chico le explicó que Minho al regresar con Alby pinchado lo primero que hizo fue darle instrucciones a él para ir a buscarla, sin siquiera que los demás se enteraran de que se trataba, y ella le explicó el por qué se terminó separando del par de larchos.

-Ya te dije que eres genial?

-Sí, yo te respondí que sólo era suicida.

-Y vuelvo a decir; también un poco.

Su regreso fue sólo descriptible, para ella, como glorioso. Al hacer presencia con Leo en el lugar el primero en anunciarlo en un grito fue Chuck, al que después siguieron todos los Constructores y, finalmente, Newt, que apenas se oía entre tanto bullicio.

En la Finca pudo descansar mejor, esperaba en una camilla la atención de los Docs, mientras se preparaba mentalmente, pues le adelantaron que necesitaría puntos, y al ser el corte de unos quince centímetros serían varios, y seguramente dolorosos…

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Clint acompañado de Newt. Tragó saliva fuertemente, provocando una risilla de parte del rubio – Te ríes de mi sufrimiento – Le recriminó.

-Sobreviviste dos noches en el laberinto y te quejas de unas pequeñas puntadas? – Su sonrisa se ensanchó más – Ni siquiera te han desinfectado todavía…

Iba a responderle cuando sintió un ardor en la zona de su herida; el doctor estaba untándole un paño humedecido, con alcohol, seguramente. Miró al Co-líder con despecho – Bueno, ahora sí – El muy descarado se reía de todo eso.

-Ten – Clint le tendió un atado de cueros, que la muchacha recibió sin entender – Procederé a poner puntos, así que aprieta eso si te duele mucho.

-Entendido.

-…

-…

-También te recomiendo que no mires – Dijo el encargado al ver la insistencia con que la chica miraba su herida.

-Pero quiero ver.

-Como digas, pero te dolerá más – Sentenció mientras rodaba los ojos. No se inmutó en absoluto al traspasar la piel de la chica con la aguja desinfectada. Era una incisión limpia, pero el hacerla tan lenta provocaba un dolor más agudo y duradero. Apretó sus manos alrededor del manojo de cueros mientras sentía el hilo rozar su carne. Era el turno de la segunda puntada. Así siguió aguantando otras treintaiuna más, sin gritar y frunciendo el seño de dolor hasta que se terminó, entonces, y sólo ahí, volvió a su inexpresividad de siempre – Ves? No fue tan malo, cierto? – Asintió sólo por cortesía – Bien, no podrás hacer fuerza con esta pierna por dos días aproximados, ya que el corte no fue tan profundo. Te revisaremos la herida y le haremos una limpieza día por medio. Si quieres caminar deberás usar muletas o apoyo, entendido?

-Sí.

-Bien, los dejo solos – El encargado de los Docs se retiró dejando al rubio y la heterocroma en el cuarto.

-Harán una asamblea – Fue lo primero que dijo.

-Para qué?

-Para decidir qué harán con Thomas y contigo – Guardó silencio, tal vez se olvidó de algo y le costaba entender el por qué de esa asamblea – Por si lo olvidas, la tercera ley del Área dice: nadie sale al Laberinto, sólo los Corredores, y ni ellos pueden entrar de noche – Le dieron ganas de golpearse, lo había olvidado.

-Si llegan a sobrevivir, serán desterrados… – Completó la sentencia con desánimo, volvería al laberinto? Admitía que se lo merecía, pero el nuevo no…

Bien, no confiaba en él, no podía, pero aún así admitía que tuvo los huevos suficientes como para salvar al Líder del Área, de seguro se salvaría. Pero ella? Era diferente, entró sólo por una razón superficial, por qué deberían tener clemencia con ella?

-La haremos en tres días – El rubio posó su mano en el hombro de la chica – Abogaré por ti y el Nuevo, sí?

-En verdad? – Dirigió su mirada hacia él, esperanzada.

-Claro! – Hizo una pausa ausente antes de seguir – Hubieses visto a todos; Leo, Gally, Minho… sobre todo Minho.

-No creo que haya hecho tanto impacto – De nuevo un cosquilleo en el estómago acompañado de una sensación nerviosa la recorrió.

-En serio? No te bastó con el recibimiento que te dieron? Por poco grito con todos los larchos.

-Mentiroso.

-De verdad!

-Yo… – Se sentía conmovida, no pensó en que tantos habitantes se preocuparan por ella – Me siento mal por preocuparles.

-Lo importante es que estás… – El muchacho no pudo terminar la frase cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver un furioso encargado de los constructores, seguido por su antiguo subordinado – Gally, qué quieres? – Se levantó para encararlo, pero fue irremediablemente ignorado.

-Tú! Maldita larcha irresponsable!

-Gally – El susodicho posó su pie en la cama de la chica de manera iracunda, mientras la miraba molesto – Qué pasa? – El silencio se prolongó un momento hasta que el chico volvió a explotar.

-Sabes que casi te suicidaste, verdad? Maldita shank miertera! Qué hubiese pasado si me viera obligado a reparar el techo y tú no estuvieras? Descansa mientras puedas porque no podrás con el castigo que te daré luego de que te sane la puta pierna, entendido?! – Asintió enmudecida – Perfecto, tienes conocimiento de algún entrenamiento militar? – Negó con la cabeza, mientras se empezaba a sentir sumamente intimidada por la sonrisa maliciosa del joven – Lo averiguarás pronto… – Ultimó mientras se retiraba, aún con esa sonrisa macabra en la cara. Los tres presentes lo miraron con un escalofrío recorriéndoles la espina dorsal.

-Lo siento, traté de detenerlo, pero insistió en venir a verte – El moreno fue el primero en tomar la palabra luego del extenso silencio que se produjo tras el portazo de Gally – Para que veas que te extrañó – Dijo con una sonrisa algo extraña.

-Los penitentes daban menos miedo – Dijo por fin la asustada Hiems.

Newt volvió a reír mientras Leo le entregaba una chamarra envolviendo algo a la chica – Aquí tienes – La joven lo miró extrañada – Tuve que cubrirlas para no causar más revuelo en el Área, y aprovechando que Newt está aquí podríamos analizarlas – Descubrió los artefactos para confirmar lo que sospechaba: Los Brazos de Penitente. De alguna forma se alivió de tenerlos junto a ella, eran como sus armas predilectas, aunque nunca hubiese portado unas.

-Gracias – Las tomó por la base, haciendo que se moviesen a su voluntad.

-Leo, Minho y yo intentamos moverlas, no hubo caso – La voz seria de Newt llamó su atención – Las tomamos de la base, tal como tú, sin embargo no había forma de controlarlas, se retraían a una longitud de unos 65 centímetros.

-Estás seguro? – Le extrañaba que sólo ella pudiese, tal vez tenía que ver con la sangre de las bestias? Era imposible, el instrumento metálico ya estaba totalmente limpio, o quizás… – Puede ser que cómo las arranqué yo, estén programadas para "hacerme caso".

-Cómo una especie de trofeo? Tiene sentido.

-Según tú, entonces, la idea de los creadores era que varios hiciéramos lo mismo? – Leo intervino esa vez.

-No lo sé, o simplemente es una motivación o variable que les dio por incluir en toda esta mierda.

-Como sea, debo irme – Newt se levantó con un gesto de preocupación – Le aplicaremos el suero a Alby…

-Funcionará? – La pelinegra interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Por supuesto! – Dijo mientras la despeinaba de una forma extrañamente fraternal, sin embargo su actuación no fue para nada convincente – Leo, dejémosla descansar.

El chico asintió mientras se despedía con la mano de Hiems, mientras le sonreía. En cuanto a la chica, sólo envolvió los apéndices de nuevo en la chamarra, los dejó a un lado y se acomodó cerrando los ojos, lista para descansar.

"_-El chip no funciona en ella._

_-Cómo dices?_

_-Lo hemos intentado, sin embargo su cuerpo lo rechaza, no es algo dañino, pero anula el aparato._

_-Qué propones entonces, Jason?_

_-Ella es una candidata ideal, sólo que su condición reduce las posibilidades de rango de la cura, sin embargo si podemos controlarla sería un excelente punto de control, o incluso una buena variable, considerando la relación que tiene con varios sujetos, en especial con el sujeto A7. Por eso propongo intentar con el Chip B-37._

_-Qué? Ese chip está planificado inicialmente para los enemigos, Jason, si lo implantas en ella lo más seguro es que moriría, es demasiado peligroso!_

_-Tú misma dijiste que era un peligro._

_-Lo es, pero no niego que es un sujeto de valor._

_-Yo igual, por eso estoy seguro de que lo recibirá sin ningún problema._

_-Debes estar loco, la operación se realiza a través de toda la columna cervical, podrías dejarla paralítica._

_-Confía en mí, Wrigth, logrará ser una parte importante del experimento._

_-No puedo tolerar eso, Jason._

_-Entonces déjala afuera del proyecto._

_-…_

_-Y bien?_

_-Bien, hazlo. Pero recuerda que estás tratando con la posible cura._

_-Lo tengo siempre en cuenta…_

_Escuchaba atenta detrás de una fría puerta de un material parecido al metal, las paredes del lugar, iguales a las que había visto en sus recuerdos, eran de un tono blanco, con luces azuladas, con el pulcro piso de cerámica imitando a un hospital. Supo que ya era tiempo de irse, no debía estar ahí mucho tiempo si quería colarse otra vez, pues burlar a los guardias del lugar era su especialidad."_

Su primer reflejo al despertar fue un brusco movimiento de piernas, lo que le causó un dolor punzante, recordándole la herida que llevaba. La, ahora, pequeña molestia, tomó un plano casi inexistente en comparación con todas sus dudas. Quién era Jason? Y esa mujer? Era la misma que había visto en otros dos recuerdos, su nombre era Wrigth? Qué era una variable? Y quién era el sujeto A7? Y sobre todo; Era ella una cura? Para qué?

Muchas preguntas sin contestar. Barrió el cuarto con su mirada, buscando su ya conocida libreta. La encontró en un estante algo distante de su cama, de modo que buscó a su costado derecho las extremidades robadas, con tal de utilizarlas como muletas. Al recogerlas tuvo la oportunidad de mirar hacia la ventana, apreciando que debían ser aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde; sólo había dormido un par de horas.

Ayudada por sus armas pudo caminar a un ritmo costoso hacia el mueble para poder recuperar la croquera, que, para colmo, estaba demasiado alta para ella – Maldigo mi altura… – Dijo mientras se estiraba lo más que podía tratando de alcanzarla. Se alteró por la risilla que escuchó provenir de la puerta.

-Mírate, eres toda una enana – Minho entró orgullosamente a la habitación entregándole la libreta que alcanzó con suma facilidad – Debes descansar – La chica lo miró con el orgullo herido, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia su camilla, lista para escribir la información recordada, que ya había sido grabada de fuego en su mente.

– Sabes siquiera de lo que hablan? – El asiático se encontraba analizando el diálogo con la chica.

-Tal vez sobre lo que es esto – Calló un poco, meditando si debería decirle.

_Es eso u otra pelea._

-Creo que hablan de mí.

-Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió. Ella le respondió tímidamente volteándose, levantando ligeramente su camiseta hasta media espalda. Permaneció un momento así para luego volver a acomodarse.

-Esa cicatriz me llega hasta la parte baja de mi cuello – Dijo mientras mostraba dicha zona – Coincide con esa mierda del "chip B-37".

-Entonces tienes un aparato en tu columna? – Encaró el asiático encarnando una ceja.

-Tal vez todos…

-Yo no tengo una cicatriz en la espalda – Calló de inmediato, parecía que no quería reflexionar en ese momento – Prefiero no marearme con ésta mierda tan pronto, cambiemos de tema, qué fue todo ese escándalo de cuando llegaste? – El rápido cambio de tema desconcertó un poco a la morena.

-El cálido recibimiento de Gally.

-En verdad?

-Dijo que sufriré por entrar en el laberinto.

-Te lo mereces.

-Tal vez.

De una forma inesperada Minho pasó su mano por la mejilla de la morena, apartando los mechones que cubrían su cara, riendo después al ver que volvían al mismo sitio – Estás hecha un desastre – La muchacha asintió nerviosa mientras se apartaba – Podemos hablar seriamente? – La asustó su tono grave. Lo miró si decir palabra, se supone que ya habían hablado seriamente hace unos momentos! – Tomaré tu silencio como un sí – Ahondó en un suspiro antes de continuar – así que se llama Tempestas, no?

-… - No dijo nada. Minho era su amigo, le tenía mucha confianza, pero aún así no pudo evitar sentir cierto miedo al tocar el tema. Era la principal razón de sus conflictos, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba; ansioso por saber todo.

_Como siempre._

-Es la misma que me atacó la primera vez que nos conocimos, y a la que nombraste esa noche – Decía eso con cierta… nostalgia?

-Sólo quería protegerme, lo siento…

-No importa, sólo me pregunto, por qué dejas que te controle? Eres bastante capaz tú sola…

-…

-Hiems?

-Cuando entré al Laberinto tuve un ataque de pánico, pude correr junto con Ben una hora, más o menos, pero en un descuido nos encerramos y… – Apretó la llamativa piedra del collar, el "Collar de Hipatía" – Hubiese muerto si no fuese por él, el resto de la noche fue sólo suerte, si viví fue gracias a Tem.

-Ahora me dirás que lo de esas cosas también fueron logro de Tempestas? – Dijo refiriéndose al los Brazos de Penitentes.

-No…

-Yo también perdí el control, salí corriendo como un shank asustado en vez de quedarme ayudando al nuevo a resguardar a Alby, me va a costar admitirlo, pero… ustedes fueron capaces de luchar, yo sólo huí.

-Parece que el nuevo nos lleva la delantera – Se sintió algo herida al decir eso.

-Sí… – Supo que el orgullo de su amigo también sufrió esa declaración.

-Ya sé cómo es el Laberinto – El asiático la miró desconcertado – Después de la primera noche me desmayé, tuve un sueño con Tem, tratando de levantarme, y como no pudo ella asumió el control. Sabía perfectamente donde quedaba cierto pasillo o dónde era más seguro durante la noche. Creo que me pasó aquel recuerdo mientras estaba inconsciente, siento que podría dibujar todo el Laberinto durante los treinta días de cada mes.

-Probemos – El muchacho le pasó la libreta con cierta pizca de incredulidad – Para hacer esto divertido me darás tu cena si te equivocas.

-Recién llegas y estás apostando? – Bromeó un poco la muchacha antes de empezar a dibujar. En un principio se concentró bastante, para después mover su mano automáticamente, casi sin pensar. Cuando hubo terminado miró a los ojos a Minho, quién tenía una cara entre asombro y algo de temor, repasaba las hojas una y otra vez, tratando de buscar algún error o tal vez simplemente para confirmar que su vista no lo engañaba.

-Deberé comparar esto con los planos que tenemos, por ahora te digo que puedes seguir conservando tu comida – Hizo una breve pausa – Una cosa más, cómo es "ella" en tus sueños?

Le sorprendió que hubiese tomado en cuenta ese detalle tan minúsculo – Es igual a mí, sólo que más sonriente y con ojos brillantes.

-Ya veo.

-En mi primer recuerdo la vi – Balbuceó – Era extraño, como una gemela…

-Cómo sabes que no era una? – El silencio reinó el lugar, unas pocas veces había volteado por creer ver una figura femenina por el rabillo del ojo, pero, como era de esperarse, al voltear no había nada ahí.

-Más bien, creo que era una…

_Así es Him, estás malditamente loca._

-Cómo sea, debo hablar con los larchos – El asiático se levantó cojeando levemente hacia la salida con las hojas en la mano, dirigiéndole unas últimas palabras – Tal vez tú sola no eres espectacular, pero ambas juntas son mierteramente geniales.

Miró sus manos un momento, recitando una y otra vez la frase del chico – Somos geniales, Tem?

_-Sí, aunque me molesta que no haya dicho que soy genial yo sola._

-No creo que diga eso de la chica con la que siempre se pelea.

_-Es mi forma de mostrarle cariño!_

-No es cierto.

-_Deja de descubrirme._

-Como sea… Cómo deberemos actuar frente al nuevo?

-_A qué te refieres?_

-A que él te vio, podría sospechar de que pasa algo.

-_Tú deberías desconfiar de él._

-Lo hago, pero no deja de preocuparme.

_-Mantengámonos lejos de ese shank, si dice algo es más seguro que nos crean a nosotras._

-Cierto…

El sueño la fue venciendo poco a poco, sintió cierta ansiedad, estaba segura de que vendría un recuerdo, o varios.

"_-Qué no ves que ya no puedo más!_

_-Mamá…_

_-Acabas de matar a tu padre! Tú, maldita muni! Por qué no te has contagiado?_

_-Él… me atacó – Su infantil vos empezó a temblar frente al histérico ataque de ira de la bella mujer de cabello negro corto y ojos dispares frente a ella._

_-Entonces por qué no me matas a mí? Hazlo! Pronto dejaré de razonar… Lo estoy haciendo ahora! Si no me detienes trataré de matarte!_

_-No puedo._

_-Hazlo!_

_-No puedo, mamá._

_-Obedece!_

_-Por favor, no me obligues – Su tembloroso timbre fue acompañado de gruesas y amargas lágrimas que recorrían su cara como si un río fuese._

_-Mátame! Mátame ahora, maldita muni!"_

"_Se encontraba en una especie de escuela, sólo que con el mismo ambiente de las otras ocasiones; ese blanco azulado pulcro. Se veía aproblemada debido a ese molesto ejercicio de matemáticas que aún no había entendido bien, por lo visto, por correrse de una lección. Para no ser instruida en esas fastidiosas clases particulares decidió preguntarle al chiquillo a su lado; un niño alto, de cabello y ojos profundamente negros, tenía unos doce o trece años, un par más que ella._

_-Hey…_

_-Hiems? Qué pasa?_

_-Tengo una duda sobre este problema – Dijo mientras apuntaba a ese montón de números y letras anotados en su libreta._

_-Es el más fácil de todos y no lo entiendes – El muchacho rió mientras procedía a explicarle, algo que demoró un minuto o dos._

_-Eres bueno en matemáticas…_

_-Mi padre era arquitecto, me enseñaba mucho, incluso aprendí esto unos años atrás._

_-Tú también querías ser eso? – Por un momento se arrepintió de seguir hurgando en la anterior vida de su compañero, temía hacerle algún daño, sin embargo su respuesta le sorprendió._

_-Aún lo seré, estoy seguro de que ese será mi rol en la primera prueba, por eso me esfuerzo tanto, para que no se me olvide – Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, tanto que contrastaba con todo el lugar._

_-Ya veo por qué te pusieron ese nombre._

_-Me hubiese gustado otro, éste está más orientado a las estrellas._

_-Tal vez es una metáfora._

_-Puede ser…_

_-Sí… Galileo te queda…"_

"_-Cómo te llamas? – El muchacho quien la interrogaba se veía mayor, aunque fuesen de la misma edad. La rudeza con que hacía las preguntas hacía que se sintiese intimidada, por lo que apenas lo miraba a la cara._

_-Hiems…_

_-Ese nombre no! Me refiero a tu nombre original…_

_-No me gusta…_

_-No te creo, no quieres decirlo._

_-Además está prohibido._

_-Vamos! No seas gallina!_

_-Me llamo Hiems! – Una pizca de valor cruzó por su voz, aunque aún no se dignaba a alzar la mirada – Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-No te lo diré._

_-Pero yo te dije el mío._

_-Pero mi nombre es especial, no lo cambiaron cuando llegué._

_-Por qué no?_

_-Secreto – Lo escuchó reír burlonamente, lo que le molestó bastante._

_-Mi nombre también es especial – Dijo con determinación._

_-Ah sí? Por qué?_

_-Porque me dejaron escogerlo._

_-No es cierto._

_-Es verdad._

_-Y por qué?_

_-Porque llegué sola aquí._

_-Eso no es posible… – La voz del muchacho se escuchaba sorprendida, e incrédula, con ese típico tono de reto infantil._

_-Lo es, si quieres pregúntale a la psicóloga – Se escuchaba más alegre y triunfante para sí, a pesar de saber que su tono seguía igual de inexpresivo. Se sintió más segura, por lo que se "autorizó" a sí misma a mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos de un aspecto agradablemente asiático._

_-Me llamo Minho…"_

Un grito la despertó, nuevamente sintió el dolor punzante en su pantorrilla a causa de despertarse alerta, tardó unos minutos en asimilar qué sucedía, recordó que la habían atendido, y pudo reconocer la desesperante voz aullando de dolor unas habitaciones al lado, era parecida a la de Ben, un poco más gruesa…

-Alby…

Quiso llamar a alguien, pero supuso que todos estaban con él, no quería interrumpirlo, qué había pasado? Retrocedía sobre su memoria para encontrar la respuesta hasta que recordó; un detalle al que Tempestas le dio poca importancia, el Líder del Área había sido picado…

No sabía qué sentir, ella no era cercana al de piel obscura, sin embargo era consciente de lo necesario que era para el Área, el respeto que infundía y su liderazgo único provocaban que hasta ella empatizara con él. Recordó a Gally y a Ben, los cambios radicales que tuvieron, se preguntó si todas las cualidades que hicieron a Alby el merecido Líder del Área desaparecerían.

"Bien jugado, Hiems, pero espera a lo que vendrá"

Volteó bruscamente, la voz amenazante fue femenina, pero no se trataba de Tem, ni de un recuerdo, era algo más, alguien le hablaba en el momento.

"Veremos quién de las dos gana…"

El recuerdo de los ojos azules cruzó por su mente…

_(fin del capítulo 11)_

**Ya sé, cuánto llevo sin actualizar? Creo que dos meses, casi u.u**

**Mi computador sigue sin ser reparado, por ende paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo llorando ;u;**

**Peeerooooo, me pude conseguir los libros!**

**Lo que quiere decir que podré escribir más exacto y tal vez más seguido.**

**Hice este capítulo algo más largo porque no sabía darle un final op.**

**Eso**

**Apailana: Lo siento por la demora, pero acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te guste -3- y que no te hayas aburrido por tanta espera ;n;**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**Bye**

**Megi.**

**Pd: No sé qué término técnico puede tener la palabra "Chamarra" Aquí en Chile le decimos polerón, pero no me gusta tanto como suena X.x**


	15. Chapter 12

"_Asamblea_"

Alterada por lo que escuchó, no pudo seguir durmiendo y, esperando a que nadie la viese, rengueó a hurtadillas por la noche hasta la habitación de la ojiazul. No tenía claro su objetivo ¿Acaso quería despertarla? Como si eso fuese posible. La miró fijamente, tratando de recobrar esa extraña comunicación que se había dado unas horas atrás. En aquel intento tuvo una especie de trance en el cual aquellos recuerdos en los que peleaba con alguien eran llenados de imágenes. Su nombre era Teresa, y realmente la odiaba.

La de ojos bicolor pasó toda la noche en vela tratando de evocar recuerdos de su crimen, ya que le era seguro que aquello era el origen del rencor que, aún en coma, la Nueva le expresaba. Sin embargo su mente no se despegaba de las anteriores regresiones, como para tener más…

Aquella mujer que, desesperada, rogaba para que ella, en ese entonces una niña, la asesinara. Era su madre, de eso no había duda, pero… ¿Qué madre trata a su hija así? ¿Qué madre fuerza a su hija a ser una asesina? Su primer recuerdo, el de ella y Tempestas en el salón, fue después de asesinar a ambos, ahora lo entendía. Se sintió mal por los demás, mientras ellos luchaban por recuperar su hogar, Hiems había asesinado a sangre fría a su familia. No merecía salir de ahí. Era una criminal.

Pero ¿Y si los demás también lo eran? No, ellos no se veían como ella, pues, aún con todos aquellos caracteres diferentes, sólo buscaban protegerse mutuamente. En cambio, la morena se tapaba a sí misma, ocultándoles información importante, como lo haría con la que acababa de descubrir…

-¿Por qué nos cubrimos, Tem? – Se preguntó mientras volteaba en su lecho, secándose las lágrimas.

-_Porque nada es lo que parece, Him._

Se centró en las otras memorias, más exactamente en la que aparecía Minho, quien la interrogaba con fuerza. Le hacía gracia que, aún con unos diez años, o un poco más, se comportara igual de dominante que en la actualidad. Sentía una admiración por él, siempre fuerte y con la cabeza fría, desde siempre. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, se sintió afortunada de conocerlo.

Junto con la salida del sol, dejó sus preocupaciones a un lado, se levantó en dirección al salón por debajo de ella. Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio no esperó encontrarse con Newt, quien le traía las cosas necesarias para su desayuno.

-Deberías estar en reposo, ve a tu cama.

-Preferiría comer afuera, con los demás Constructores – Antes de que el rubio pudiese preguntar por qué, un grito de dolor cortó abruptamente la conversación, logrando hacer empalidecer el rostro del muchacho.

-Entiendo, anda – Respondió fríamente, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de al lado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte con Alby? – Preguntó ingenuamente, tratando de ayudarle en algo.

-No, sólo los Docs y yo podríamos hacer algo, ahora vete a comer – Respondió incluso con irritación, lo que hizo a la morena alejarse lo más rápido que le permitían sus muletas.

Una vez abajo encontró con la mirada a sus compañeros, quienes le hicieron señas para que se acercara a ellos. Leonardo y Adam se ofrecieron a cargar su desayuno para que pudiese andar más cómoda.

-De lo que te perdiste ayer, "maldita loca". Tú y ese larcho están creando una guerra civil aquí.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó alarmada.

-Bueno, tú corriste como una shank hacia el laberinto por Benny, y el Nuevo corrió al laberinto por Alby y Minho. La mitad de Área piensa que deberían desterrarlos de por vida por infligir la primera ley, y la otra mitad decimos que deberían dejarlos por salvar al par de larchos.

-Yo no los salvé – De nuevo ese sentimiento de temor la asaltó. Thomas los había salvado de una manera genial, Hiems sólo había tenido suerte.

-¡Minho habló de que en las últimas arriesgaste tu pellejo por ellos, así que no te hagas la modesta! – Él pelirrojo interrumpió la conversación del moreno y la heterocroma golpeándola con un palmetazo bastante fuerte en la espalda.

-¿Era necesario el golpe? – Preguntó mirándolo con lo que, hubiese querido, se traduciría como una "mala cara".

-Siempre son necesarios – respondió el muchacho, recibiendo una patada por parte de la chica, con su pierna no herida.

-Quien me preocupa es Gally – Habló un chico que no parecía tener más de trece años, enclenque y de aspecto tímido, que quedaba con su voz débil – Parece odiar al nuevo, pero no creo que está en contra de Hi ¿O sí?

-John tiene razón, tal vez esté discutiendo consigo mismo ahora.

Aquella conversación no abandonó la mente de Hiems por aquellos dos días en los que esperaba su juicio ¿Gally la apoyaría, o la acusaría? No lo sabía, ni esperaba saberlo.

Ese par de días, gracias a su estado de reposo, podía escabullirse más a menudo, meditando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido. Aún no superaba la agonía y muerte de Ben, sin embargo estaba logrando distanciar ese recuerdo de su psique, de manera lenta, pero segura, para que dejara de atormentarla.

Fue en la misma mañana en el que se solicitaría la asamblea, según Newt, en el que caminaba dificultosamente a través del bosque, cerca de las Lápidas. Gracias a que la herida no fue demasiado profunda, y a los puntos y cuidados que le dieron, la parte interna había cicatrizado bastante bien. Todavía dependía de muletas, pero no tanto como el primer día.

En aquel lúgubre lugar, descansando, notó como dos Embalsamadores, Ivan y Joseph, llevaban un cuerpo cubierto hacia el rústico cementerio del Área, hubiese deseado no acercarse demasiado a mirar.

Un cadáver destrozado, con la piel gris y venosa hecha jirones, arrancada hasta el punto de poder apreciar algunos huesos, la mitad de la cara estaba desollada, los ojos casi no existían; uno destrozado, casi a la mitad, y el otro totalmente arrancado.

No alcanzó a llegar a las letrinas, cuando vomitó casi a las afueras del bosque. Volvió a escuchar en su mente los gritos infernales de agonía, y aquel olor a podredumbre se infestó en sus fosas nasales. Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición, no por irritación, sino por dolor, pues a pesar de la deformidad del pobre cadáver pudo reconocerlo.

Era Ben.

Ya calmada, limpia, y frente al único espejo del lugar, pudo apreciar su, patético, rostro: sus ojeras estaban más pronunciadas de lo normal, su piel, pálida como la de un enfermo, aún conservaba unos rasguños, y su cabello, que no había sido desatado en días, conservaba una forma extraña, obligándola a atarlo de nuevo, para conservar un mínimo de dignidad.

Ya era hora de la Asamblea. Tratando de centrarse, caminó firmemente hacia el piso superior de la Finca, tomando asiento al lado de Thomas, quien la miraba de reojo. Estaba nerviosa, últimamente no había intercambiado palabras con Minho o Newt, suponía que ellos dos ya deberían estar suficientemente estresados como para estarles molestando. Y para colmo le costaba prestar atención con ese shank al lado, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

_Recuerda, niégalo todo, nos creerán más a nosotras._

Se tranquilizó un poco, Tem siempre le daba seguridad, le era el apoyo permanente que faltaba en los demás.

Newt dio por empezada la asamblea en un recibimiento demasiado formal para quienes estaban ahí. Siempre se había preguntado quién instauró aquella costumbre, y por qué la seguían, ya que estaba segura que a nadie en el Área le parecía necesaria – Como todos ustedes saben, los últimos días han sido una reverenda locura y una buena parte está relacionada con el par de larchos aquí presentes, Tommy y Hiem.

-Ve directo al grano, Newt, di de una vez que sólo son transgresores de las reglas – Gally lanzó palabras que fueron equivalentes a cuchillas para la susodicha, quien, aún así, no pudo esperar menos del encargado. Él era imparcial, de carácter fuerte, nunca lo había visto conceder un privilegio a alguien, y menos en esa situación tan delicada.

Murmullos.

-Gally – Advirtió Newt – Trata de mantener un poco el orden. Si no puedes contener tu bocota cada vez que digo algo, tendrás que largarte de aquí, porque no ando de muy buen humor – El Constructor sólo respondió con un ademán de molestia y una mirada certera.

-Me alegro de que hayamos aclarado las cosas. La razón por la que estamos aquí es la siguiente: gran parte de los chicos del Área se ha acercado a mí en los dos últimos días para quejarse de estos dos o para pedirme su mano. Tenemos que decidir qué haremos con ellos.

El espectáculo de opiniones empezaba, mientras que la muchacha sólo sintetizaba lo más importante: Zart estaba con ellos, Sartén igual, aunque le dio más preferencia a Thomas en su recomendación, Stephen, un muchacho de cabello negro y pecas, encargado, por obligación, de los Fregones, apoyó al cocinero, Winston pidió un castigo, al igual que Fred, encargado de los Embalsamadores. La discusión se prolongó un poco más, mientras el par de larchos, notoriamente nerviosos, esperaban la opinión de Minho y Gally, los únicos que faltaban.

Gally, obviamente, no había cambiado su punto de vista exigiendo un castigo, aportando otro punto interesante: Thomas llegó como cualquier otro al Área, asustado y confundido, sin embargo, inmediatamente después cosas extrañas empezaron a pasar, llegó la chica nueva, "Teresa", apareció un penitente "muerto", Alby fue picado, y, a pesar de todo, fue capaz de comportarse como un héroe, ignorando el temor de días atrás, lo que era más notorio al destacar que sólo había estado una semana en el lugar. Al sintetizar todo aquello, junto con lo que le había dicho Ben, no era tan descabellado pensar que era una espía de los creadores.

A pesar de eso Newt hizo el notorio ademán de no hacerle caso, algo que irritó a ambos Constructores. En aquel momento el pelinegro posó su furiosa mirada sobre la chica, como exigiéndole decir lo que había escuchado esa noche, y ella, en respuesta, sólo apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

El turno de Minho llegó, quien espetó lo más rápido posible todo lo que tenía que decir – Estuve allá afuera y vi lo que hizo este loco: se mantuvo entero, mientras yo me acobardé como una gallina. No voy a ponerme a hablar sin parar como Gally. Quiero decir cuál es mi recomendación y terminar de una vez.

-Va – Dijo Newt – Te escuchamos.

Se dirigió a Thomas.

-Propongo a este larcho para que me reemplace como Encargado de los Corredores.

Callaron todos, desconcertados, preguntándose si acaso no bromeaba, los murmullos, que siguieron del sepulcral silencio, eran bastante agitados.

_Está mintiendo, quiere sacar algo con esto._

Esta vez no sabía si creerle a Tempestas. Ella, por su parte, sonaba bastante segura ¿Cómo podía estarlo?

_Yo lo haría._

Su única respuesta fue seguida por una pequeña y traviesa risilla.

Los reclamos por parte de algunos, y aplausos por parte de otros llenaron la pequeña y descuidada sala. Los que en un momento fueron pocos, se volvieron ya demasiado molestos y ruidosos como para considerarlo un consejo formal. Al parecer el rubio pensó de la misma manera, pues los hizo callar a todos con un solo grito.

Cuando estuvo todo más tranquilo el asiático volvió a hablar – Shanks, es realmente muy fácil para ustedes estar sentados aquí hablando de cosas que desconocen. Yo soy el único Corredor del Consejo y sólo Newt ha estado en el Laberinto.

Gally se interpuso.

-No, si cuentas la vez que yo...

-¡No la cuento! – Gritó – Y créeme, ni tú ni nadie tienen la más remota idea de lo que es estar allá afuera. La única razón por la cual te pincharon es por quebrar esa misma regla, por la cual ahora estás acusando a Thomas. Y eso se llama hipocresía, miertero, pedazo de... – Hiems pudo notar como una fibra sensible en su encargado era tocada, pues su expresión de volvió sombría, igual que…

"Ben"

-Suficiente – sentenció Newt – Termina con tu defensa de una vez.

Las palabras de defensa Minho le resultaron realmente motivadoras, le incitaron, una milésima de segundo, a confiar en el castaño, sin embargo algo la inquietó, algo que expresó directamente Gally – Lindas palabras, shank ¿Dices lo mismo de Hi?

Silencio. Nada más que silencio.

-Ella es fuerte, pero no la quiero con los corredores – Dijo al fin.

Sintió algo quebrarse en ella.

-Como lo supuse, no tienes el valor suficiente como para ser un líder neutral.

-¿Tú qué sabes de liderazgo? Sólo eres un maldito shank que no sabe comportarse ¡Que actúa como un niño berrinchudo por una miertera visión que ni siquiera sabe si es verdad! – Se levantó bruscamente - ¡Entiende lo que es mejor para el Área!

-A ti ni te importa dónde estás parado ¡Vuelves a hablarme así, garlopo de mierda, y te rompo el cuello!

-Jejeje – Rió con sarcasmo el corredor antes de asestarle un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte que el constructor salió despedido hacia atrás, y la silla que lo apoyaba terminó partida en dos – Te juro, Gally -le dijo con una mueca de desprecio – No vuelvas a amenazarme. No me dirijas la palabra nunca más. Si lo haces, te romperé tu cuello miertero, una vez que haya terminado con los brazos y las piernas – Obtuvo un escupitajo en la cara por parte de Gally, lo que no hizo más que echar leña al fuego.

Mientras sostenían al asiático para evitar que fuese a asesinar a golpes a su contrincante, Hiems luchaba por mantener la compostura, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y, por el costado derecho del que alguna vez fue su amigo, lo empujó hacia atrás con brusquedad y la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo trastabillar por mantener su equilibrio – Basta – Sentenció en su inexpresiva molestia, logrando llamar su atención – Hay que mantener la compostura, Minho – Pronunció mirándolo a los ojos, esperando transmitirle su irritación, y sobre todo, su desengaño.

Se dirigió a su asiento calmadamente al mismo tiempo en el que su, enfurecido, encargado caminaba, iracundo, hacia la puerta – Las cosas ahora son diferentes – Dirigió su mirada, casi asesina, a todos los encargados – Minho, no debiste haber hecho eso, nunca – Amenazó. Desvió sus orbes hacia Newt – Yo sé que me odias, siempre me odiaste. Tendrían que desterrarte por tu vergonzosa incapacidad para liderar este grupo. Eres patético, y el que se quede aquí no es mejor que él. Las cosas van a cambiar. Lo prometo – Por último miró a los ojos a Hiems, regalándole una especie de permiso, algo que no entendió bien hasta que le dedicó unas certeras palabras – Sé que Benny te lo dijo, anda, ¿Por qué no les dices, Hi? – Cerró de un portazo sin quedarse a ver el efecto de sus palabras. Todas las miradas se clavaban en la chica, quien se demoró en reaccionar, sentándose después de eso.

Después de un largo minuto, en el que la morena reflexionó en lo mal que le había ido en aquel día; el cadáver de Ben, ver por primera vez a Gally tan molesto, realmente molesto, y, sobre todo, sentir como el vínculo con Minho se quebraba ¿Cómo era posible que eso pasara por una simple oración? Era extraño, nunca antes se le había hecho más indiferente el mirarlo directamente a los ojos como esa vez, ni tan doloroso al mismo tiempo, e incluso podría decir que éste se sentía más intimidado que de costumbre.

Notó como susurraba algo en voz baja, pero no le prestó atención.

Por lo que respondió Newt, pudo suponer que era algo sobre la actitud de Gally, a lo que el Corredor seguía insistiendo en lo agradable que había sido darle esa golpiza.

Empezaba a detestar a Minho, primero se comportaba de manera demasiado impulsiva para la situación, golpea al encargado, la subestima, y luego sigue despreciando al Constructor, en frente de ella, quien, de una forma extraña, había llegado a conocerlo y admirarlo.

Miraba a otro lado, molesta, ignorando la conversación hasta que Winston dijo algo muy interesante – Bueno... él pasó por la Transformación, un Penitente lo pinchó en pleno día, afuera de la Puerta del Oeste. Eso significa que tiene recuerdos y dijo que el Novato le resultaba familiar ¿Por qué habría de inventar algo así? Y, al parecer, no es el único, Ben también vio lo mismo, al parecer – Aquello último dijo mirando a la heterocroma, como pidiéndole una confirmación. Lo imitaron los demás. Ella calló, meditando si acaso era conveniente decirles. Apretó con fuerza la piedra de su collar, temblando. Parecía que el nuevo quería hablar, por lo que le permitieron tomar la palabra.

Sólo una miertera cosa, luego de eso se siguió la reunión como si no faltara nadie, a pesar de la insistencia de Winston. Apretó el collar más fuerte, con rabia, ésta vez hacia el rubio. Thomas haría su defensa.

Simple y claro, señaló lo obvio: no iba a dejar morir a dos compañeros por una regla, aún con el castigo que conllevase.

A pesar de no poder confiar en él, no negaba que era sumamente admirable, su actitud luchadora y firme le agradaba, no dejaba de ser sospechoso, pero nadie decía que debía ser algo malo. Se decidió a no decir nada sobre lo que le dijo Ben.

-Me parece bien, Hiem, tu turno ¿Cuál es tu defensa?

No quería alargarse mucho, ya que el ambiente en ese lugar era pesado y molesto, por lo que resumió lo más que pudo – Entré al laberinto por un mero y estúpido arranque emocional, no por salvar la vida de alguien, castíguenme como quieran, me lo merezco. Sólo critico el que no se haya tomado en cuenta mis habilidades – Espetó, llena de rencor en la frase final.

-Bien, propongo esto – Anunció Newt, luego de meditar un poco – Hiems, mientras tu pierna no sane trabajarás con los fregones como castigo, Thomas estará un día sin comida en el cuarto oscuro. Luego de su respectivo castigo ambos serán corredores ¿Entendido? Ah, y Thommy, ni sueñes con ser encargado.

En la votación todos estuvieron de acuerdo, salvo el carnicero, expresando que realmente creía en el testimonio de Gally. "Somos dos" Pensó la chica, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Ya terminó la sesión? – Preguntó, apresurada por salir de ahí.

-Sí, adelante – Dicho esto todos salieron bastante apurados, dejando a Hiems, que no pudo salir corriendo, atrás. En el marco de la puerta pudo escuchar a Minho exclamar desde su asiento.

-Que buen momento hemos pasado ¿No les parece?

_Obviamente no se va a mostrar arrepentido, aunque sí es muy irritante, ese shank._

Rengueaba dificultuosamente por el pasillo cuando se topó con Chuck, que llevaba una cara horrendamente asustada, intercambiaron un par de palabras.

-Hiems, has visto a Thomas?

-Está en la sala de reuniones ¿Qué pasó? – Respondía como siempre lo hacía, pues entendía que ese horrible día, que apenas empezaba, no era culpa del muchachito.

-Alby despertó, quiere hablar con el Larcho – Dijo, caminando apurado al salón, mientras ella quedó viendo como los tres restantes de la sala salían de ella lo más rápido posible. Negó despectivamente todo contacto visual con Minho, para después seguir su camino.

Se acercó a Leonardo, hasta ese momento, el último en volverse corredor hace un par de meses – ¿No te desterraran? – Preguntó, preocupado.

-Trabajaré con los Fregones por una semana, luego de eso seré tu colega – Le respondió sin ánimos.

-¿Hablas en serio? Eso es genial, Hi. En verdad hubiese sido muy estúpido desterrarte, siendo que incluso le arrancaste las patas a esas cosas – El antiguo Constructor estaba muy alegre, lo que no afectó nada el comportamiento de la morena, hasta que el afro a su lado se fijó en un detalle – Minho te está mirando mucho ¿No quieres ir a hablar con él? – Rio con sorna para sus adentros. Ahora evocar en sus pensamientos al asiático sólo la enfurecía, negó firmemente con la cabeza.

-No quiero acercarme a él por un buen tiempo.

-¿Pasó algo?

-Nada importante…

_(fin del capítulo 12)_

**Les dije que volvería! Y qué mejor que un capítulo asquerosamente calcado :D**

**Bien, la verdad no me gusta sobreescribir, pero en la asamblea había que hacerlo u.u**

**Si se preguntan por qué me gusta traumar a la pequeña Him con Ben es porque tengo planes malvados para el futuro *cara malévola***

**Y si se preguntan por qué Minho es tan hijo de fruta es porque a veces puede serlo ewe**

**Eso es todo, hasta algún otro día, los amodoro (mi compu sigue mal, les comparto mi dolor ;u;) y espero no aburrirlos.**

**Bye.**

**Megi.**

**Pd: Leo, si ves esto, Minho it's mine!**

**Pdd: Alguien vio la película de a prueba de fuego? No me gustó mucho, sólo quería decir que me enamoré de las actrices de Harriet y Sonya ¡Son preciosas! **


	16. Chapter 13

_"Los Mapas"_

Estaba rodeada por los dos Habitantes que eran mínimamente cercanos a ella: Adam y Leonardo. Si bien el resto de Constructores estaba ahí para felicitarla, ella no ponía atención, por lo menos respondía un "gracias" de vez en cuando. Quedó allí hasta que la mañana pasó, y el moreno a su lado se despidió de ella animadamente – Hasta la noche, Hi, mejórate para que puedas correr luego – Vio como trotaba hasta llegar a la Puerta Este, le llamó la atención el encuentro tan fugaz como peligroso que tuvo con el Encargado de los Corredores.

A medida que todos se iban a hacer sus labores, Hiems quedó sola con Adam, quien no desperdició oportunidad en hacerla hablar - ¿Problemas en el paraíso? – La sorprendió de la nada – Parece que tuviste un problema con Minho.

-No fue nada importante – Volvió a mentir.

-¿Segura? Sea lo que sea que te hizo no creo que le haya agradado al garlopo de Leo – El corto encuentro entre ambos corredores constó de un empujón de hombros "accidental", y un cruce de miradas bastante agresivo.

-Él ni siquiera sabe qué me pasó.

-¿Por qué no me dices? ¿Es algo que pasó en la asamblea? – No le molestó la idea de decirle, si resumía lo suficiente evitaría dar más explicaciones y, sobre todo, recibir más preguntas.

-Minho propuso a Thomas de corredor, pero a mí me apartó, sólo es eso – Una vez dicho se avergonzó, pues no sonaba tan mal como fue, por lo que supuso que el pelirrojo se reiría, pero no fue así.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? ¡Pero si pasaste dos noches enteras en ese miertero lugar!

-Lo mismo pensé yo.

-Y yo pensando que te tenía confianza ¿Qué pasará por la mente de ese shank? – Habló algo molesto, acostándose en la hiedra con los brazos por debajo de la cabeza – No te preocupes, si se te antoja entre todos lo castramos ¿Qué te parece? – Dijo riéndose.

-Tranquilo, te avisaré – Le respondió, un poco más alegre, y sólo un poco porque el recuerdo de la mañana la seguía asediando – ¿Adam, tú sabes acerca de lo de Ben? – Preguntó temerosa de que el chico no supiese y tuviese que comunicárselo. Para su fortuna, o tal vez no, su rostro sombrío le advirtió que al parecer ya estaba enterado.

-Encontraron su cuerpo ayer, mientras descansabas. Hoy Joseph e Iván lo irían a enterrar. ¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Vi el cadáver – Como si hubiese afirmado el fin del mundo, Adam se levantó de golpe, mirándola fijamente, y, sobre todo, asustado.

-En verdad lo siento, no queríamos decirte… – Ese hubiese sido el momento perfecto para llorar, de no ser porque ella no haría eso, jamás, frente a nadie. Nadie salvo…

No quería hablar más sobre eso, apreciaba el intento de sus compañeros, pero era inevitable que la tristeza que sentía guardada se liberara de una u otra forma, aunque fuese de una manera tan brusca como aquella.

Aprovechando su castigo para entretenerse, se dirigió a la Finca en busca de Chuck, esperando hacerle compañía, lo que no esperó encontrarse fue a Thomas bajando como un loco dirigiéndose, sin pensar, a la Puerta Este – ¡Hiem! ¿Viste a Thomas? – Newt interrumpió a la morena mientras veía, desconcertada, el pasillo por el cual perdió al actual Corredor de vista. En su asombro no dijo una sola palabra, sólo apuntó a dicho pasadizo – ¿¡El Laberinto!? – Asintió – Ese maldito garlopo está más chiflado que el mismísimo Gally ¿Crees que vuelva? Ni siquiera respondió las preguntas que le estaba haciendo.

-¿Preguntas de qué? – Habló por fin la morena.

-Sobre la chica.

-¿Teres…? – _¡Cierra la boca!_

-¿Disculpa? – Alertó Newt, quien había logrado escucharla, a pesar de interrumpirse.

-Nada.

-Va, y piensas que voy a creerte. Dijiste Teresa ¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Teresa? ¿Pensabas decírnoslo? – El estrés hacía mella en él, parecía que ese chico amable y comprensivo estaba en un letargo. Se encogió de hombros, en una actitud defensiva, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

-Lo descubrí ésta mañana…

-Alby dijo algo sobre el mundo exterior ¿Has visto algo tú? – Negó asustada con la cabeza, era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa forma – Ven aquí – Escupió mientras la jalaba del brazo hasta una pequeña sala en el primer piso, que sólo tenía una mesa y unas tres sillas. Hizo que se sentara, mientras se posicionaba delante de ella, de pie, logrando intimidarla con su altura – Dime qué recuerdas, sensaciones, imágenes, lo que sea, ahora.

-No recuerdo nada – Como mentía, podrá tener unos pocos recuerdos, pero los suficientes para darse cuenta de que el mundo exterior era un miertero escenario de supervivencia. Sin embargo nunca iba a decirles, ni siquiera a Minho, pues no le mencionó que los árboles floridos y los jardines bien cuidados eran cosa del pasado, no mencionó que aquellos locos asesinos eran una plaga, no mencionó que posiblemente sus padres, madres y hermanos eran parte de esa masa de psicóticos. Sintió ganas de llorar, pues sabía que si les ocultaba aquello nunca querrían salir de de ahí.

-No me mientas, Hiems, se te nota en la cara que ocultas algo, y si no hablas ahora, yo… – El rubio no pudo terminar la frase cuando se derrumbó en la silla, ocultando su cara entre sus manos, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa – Lo siento – Dijo en la misma posición. A la chica le dio la impresión de que estaba llorando, mas no dijo nada. Ambos guardaron ese incómodo silencio por un momento – Lo siento… ¿Te asusté, verdad? Pareciera que me hubiesen picado a mí… – Movió los brazos de forma brusca, ahora apoyando su cara en su mano derecha, mirando un punto en la nada, con la misma actitud casi depresiva – Estoy preocupado ¿Viste a Gally, no es así? No sé cómo debería actuar con Alby, se comportó de una manera muy… – Agitó la cabeza, como vaciando sus pensamientos. Se levantó, esta vez de una forma mucho más amigable, le tendió la mano a la morena – No creo que hayas venido a buscarme, ven, te ayudo – Pero Hiems no se movió.

-Todos piensan que Gally es insoportable, que es un idiota o un simple matón de turno. Pero no sólo es eso: antes de ser picado estoy segura de que era un buen líder, se preocupaba por los demás y demostraba toda su inteligencia – Notó la mirada sorprendida del rubio. Supo que no podía retractarse en ese momento – Lo sé porque lo pude conocer bien, él era siempre el primero en hacer las tareas más difíciles, y el que nos tranquilizaba cuando pincharon a Ben – Luchó por decir aquello sin dolor – Es un líder imparcial, nunca nos dio un beneficio, además no somos nada sin su dirección. Pero los demás no lo notan porque su trauma con los recuerdos es el que más se le nota – Para ocultar su vergüenza apoyó su oído sobre la mesa, evitando el contacto visual – Tal vez Alby quede más cruel y malhumorado, pero no dejará de ser él.

El muchacho rio, por lo visto, en un desahogo en el que casi se le escapan unas lágrimas – Nunca te había oído hablar tanto – Posó su mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha – Gracias, Hi.

-…

-¿Estás molesta? Por como tratamos a Gally. Ese sujeto está mal, pero no esperaba a que aún pudiese reconocerse.

-Vine aquí buscando a Chuck, quería ver si podría ayudarlo en algo – Dijo cortando el momento que le había parecido demasiado cercano.

-Ahora debe estar en los corrales, haciendo ya tú sabes qué – Sintió algo de lástima al imaginarlo limpiar todo el plopus de las bestias. Y que eso le esperaría a ella.

-Ya veo…

-Hey ¿En cuánto tiempo crees que sane tu pierna? – Preguntó en un notorio intento de hacer la conversación algo más casual.

-En una semana creo que podré correr, espero que Leo me enseñe.

-¿Y Minho? – Inquirió extrañado. Pareció interpretar bien el silencio de la heterocroma - ¿Estás enojada por lo de la mañana?

-No creo que quiera enseñarme.

-No he tenido tiempo de hablar con él, pero estoy seguro de que no quiso excluirte.

-¿Y entonces qué hizo? – Se irritó un poco con la respuesta del rubio, pero no lo culpó.

-No podría decirte, ese larcho es impredecible.

-Cierto…

-Aunque no creo que quiera discriminarte, es decir, te aprecia mucho.

-Sin me apreciase debería saber que puedo cuidarme sola – O algo así.

-No te preocupes, hablaremos de éste asunto.

Se alivió un poco. No lograba entender por qué, luego de que la alentara de manera tan agradable, decidía dejarla apartada, como si negara todo lo que le había dicho antes.

-¿Cómo está Alby? – Preguntó al recordar que el Líder había pedido ver a Thomas.

-Bien, trató de ahorcarse, pero nada más – Respondió el rubio, con sorna, dejando preocupada a la morena.

-¿Es en serio?

-Sí. Quiso decir algo de lo que vio, pero empezó a comportarse como un loco. Por eso traté de preguntarte – La miró a los ojos, con una expresión triste.

-Lo siento…

-No… yo debería disculparme.

-Ya lo hiciste, no importa.

Después de un rato de insistencia pudo entrar a la habitación de Alby. Para encontrarlo dormido, o eso creyó. Luego de un par de minutos se levantó de la silla al lado de su lecho, pero sólo un sonido, proveniente del arrastre de ésta, bastó para que abriera sus ojos inyectados de sangre, mirándola fijamente - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con la dureza típica de su habla.

-Quise venir a verte.

-¿Quién te dejó entrar?

-Newt.

-Vete.

-Quiero saber cómo estás.

-¿No me ves? Vete – Newt se había quedado afuera de la habitación, esperando. Parecía que no quería entrar por temor a lo que pudiese encontrar, y en aquel momento Hiems le cedió totalmente la razón, aún así perseveraría.

-Vine a hablar sobre tus recuerdos.

-¡¿Qué acaso no entiendes, maldita garlopa?! ¡No te quiero cerca! ¡Vete!

-¡Escúchame, sé que viste! – Luego de lograr un silencio se aseguró, mirando debajo de la puerta, que el antiguo Corredor no los estuviese escuchando. Se acercó hacia el moreno, para hablar más bajo – Sé que sólo viste desierto, y muerte. Que no tenemos familia alguna y que esto es un paraíso comparado con lo que hay allá afuera.

-Tú… ¿Desde hace cuándo que sabes eso?

-No sabría decirte, he visto muchas cosas, lo que me mencionó Newt fue lo que necesité para atar hilos.

-Lo ocultaste todo.

-Si les digo, no querrán salir de aquí.

-¡¿Y quién quiere salir de aquí?!

-¡Todos ellos!

-No… no les esperará nada bueno…

-Deberemos salir tarde o temprano, esto está a punto de llegar al final.

-No…

-Alby, reacciona, mandaron a la Última, Los Creadores no nos alimentarán por siempre.

-Vete de aquí, Hiems.

-Debemos hablar sobre esto.

-¡Vete de aquí de una buena vez, maldita shank! – Alby, que se había incorporado hasta ese momento se llevó la mano a la cara, cubriéndose los ojos – Entiende, tú no me eres de confianza, no quiero verte, oírte o sentirte cerca de mí… Hubiese sido mejor que te quedaras en el Laberinto – Lo comprendía, él nunca demostró confianza en ella, y menos lo haría en ese momento crítico. Aún así sus palabras le fueron muy hirientes, y se compadeció de Newt al saber cómo su amigo lo había tratado.

Salió de la habitación bufando, encontrándose con el susodicho sentado en el suelo, mirando de frete a la puerta, preocupado – ¿Qué dijo? – Se apresuró a preguntar.

-No reveló nada, pero decía que no quería que saliéramos de aquí – No dudó en delatar al postrado. Había sido un buen líder, su nombre infundía respeto y admiración, pero la transformación lo cambió demasiado, no podía con la verdad, demostró una debilidad ante la adversidad increíble. Supuso que ya no podía confiar en que él protegiese a todos camino a la salida.

-¿Hablas en serio? – A diferencia de la chica, el muchacho no parecía querer renunciar al liderazgo de su amigo – No puede ser cierto, él fue el que creó a los Corredores para salir de aquí.

-Sea lo que sea que vio, de seguro no le debió haber gustado para nada – Trató de hablar para que lo entendiera, sin embargo el rengo pareció pensar afuera de éste mundo, hasta que reaccionó bruscamente.

-Reúne a Adam y Joseph, deberemos hacer algo muy importante ésta noche.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió, aturdida por la tenacidad y seguridad con la que el rubio le hablaba.

-Alby me dijo que cuidara los mapas – Dijo mientras caminaba apurado a la salida, seguido por la morena – Una vez que esté bien, y en el estado en el que quedará, dudo que haga algo bueno.

-Piensas que él… – Sabía que no era una idea tomada por los pelos, aún así le sorprendía la rápida toma de decisiones del larcho.

-Exacto. Reúnelos, yo iré por otros dos más.

-¿Por qué no le pedimos a los Encargados? – Preguntó.

-Porque estos larchos son de confianza, y no hablan para nada con Alby, no hay posibilidad que le digan algo – Seguido de esa frase, el Co-Líder se retiró hacia los jardines, mientras Hiems buscó a su Compañero y al Embalsamador.

Se encontró de casualidad con éste último, notificándole de inmediato la orden, la cual obedeció extrañado, tanto por la situación como por que la muchacha le hablase tan de repente.

Pudo encontrar a Adam a punto de entrar al bosque, solo, cuando le habló - ¿Puedes creerlo? El Nuevo llegó de la nada por la Puerta del Este y se metió en el bosque.

-No hay tiempo para eso, Newt te citó en la Finca.

-¿Para qué?

-Ahí veremos – Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente a la poco agraciada estructura. Una vez en ese lugar, en una sala aislada, para que nadie pudiese escucharlos, el rubio le contó a los cinco Habitantes -Hiems, Joseph, Adam, Demian y Anatoli- su plan: Esa noche, cuando la mayoría estén dormidos, ellos llevarían los mapas de la oficina del centro del Área hasta una bodega subterránea en la Finca, y harían eso todas las noches, reemplazando los papeles nuevos. Una vez que todos captaron se retiraron, salvo Hiems, que fue detenida por Newt.

-Tu pierna no te dejará cargar los baúles – Dijo algo frío.

-¿Me excluirás también? – Le encaró, temerosa de que hiciese lo mismo que Minho, sin embargo su respuesta la sorprendió.

-No, te dejaré otra tarea. Vi tus dibujos de la Sección Cinco del Laberinto. Son perfectos, no fallaste para nada. Por eso harás unos pocos para no causar sospechas.

-Si es así ¿No sería más fácil que yo los dibujase en caso de que desaparecieran? – Preguntó.

-Deberías dibujar, entonces, uno por cada día de éstos dos años, de cada una de las ocho secciones. Además últimamente han pasado tantas cosas que no dudo en que empiecen a cambiar…

-Empiezo ahora?

-Sí, haz todas las que te alcancen con éstas hojas – Dijo mientras le daba un folio de unas, aproximadas, cien hojas – Clasifícalas con el nombre, y pon cualquiera de los mapas que se te vengan a la mente ¿Entendido?

-Entendido… – Contestó con algo de pesadez debido a tener que dibujar un centenar mapas diferentes, sin embargo no descansó ni nada por el estilo, se dedicó de lleno a su tarea.

Ya casi al final del día terminó, bastante cansada, cuando Adam entró con un plato de espagueti y un vaso de agua – ¿Cómo vas?

-Terminé – Dijo mientras se echaba hacia atrás en su asiento, cuando el pelirrojo puso el plato frente a ella.

-Come algo, entonces, te lo mereces – Dijo al mismo tiempo de ver todos los mapas con atención. Cuando él estaba ocupado hurgando en todo su trabajo, Hiems prácticamente devoraba su cena de manera rápida para poder salir a tomar aire fresco. Cuando hubo terminado, llevó el plato a la cocina, dándose cuenta que la noche estaba bastante entrada.

En la puerta principal de la Finca se encontró a Newt hablando con Minho, seguramente sobre el plan que irían a efectuar. Antes de poder pasar el rubio la detuvo un momento – Terminaste?

-Sí, dejé cerrada la habitación.

-Bien, sé que seré algo pesado, pero te pediré algo más.

-Dime.

-Quiero que hagas de centinela, para evitar que alguien nos vea.

-Entendido – Respondió para marcharse, aún así, volteó para notar la sonrisa del muchacho, y la mirada intensa del asiático, que le amargó más aquel día.

Trató de internarse en aquel bosque, mas cuando el recuerdo de la mañana volvió, se vio obligada a ir "dormir" con los larchos.

Cuando verificó que todos estuviesen ya soñando profundamente, a eso de las una de la noche, se levantó sigilosamente en dirección hacia el frontis de la Finca, para encontrarse con Newt casi dormido esperando – Lo siento, debía asegurarme.

-¿Ah?... Entiendo, le avisaré a los larchos – Respondió algo atontado mientras entraba para avisarle a los demás. Luego de un minuto salieron todos, silenciosos como fantasmas, hacia el imponente edificio al centro de Área. Luego de un rato volvieron, cada uno con un baúl de apariencia bastante pesado, sin embargo ella sabía que sólo estaban rellenos de papel. Quedaron, luego de entrar todos, bastante tiempo en aquella bodega a la cual se accedía por una puerta anclada al suelo con llave. No se podían tardar menos de lo que demoraba sacar las hojas con cuidado, reemplazarlas por hojas en blanco y colocar encima los mapas que había dibujado la chica para aparentar.

Cerca de las tres terminaron la operatoria, dirigiéndose a dormir por fin. Luego de dejar todo en su lugar. Por fin descansaría, se lo merecía, al menos físicamente, pues el cadáver más tétrico que "El Medio Lacho" de Ben la seguiría por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

En el fondo agradecía que sólo fuese un cadáver, pues no hubiese actuado como ella si hubiese manifestado un mínimo de vida. "Si en aquel momento hubiese volteado, yo…"

_¡No pienses en esas cosas! Ya pasaron, y agradece que ese larcho te salvara._

Le hubiese respondido de no ser porque era cierto. Debía dejar de lamentarse y aprovechar el regalo de Ben, y, más importante aún, salir de ahí y encontrar a Hipatía, fuese quien fuese…

"_-Sabemos de tu potencial, Hiems, sin embargo no podemos dejar pasar tu comportamiento._

_-…_

_-Sé que no te agradan Thomas y Teresa, pero por lo menos debes tratar de alejarte antes de tener otros de aquellos ataques de ira, recuerda que también ellos son candidatos ideales._

_-Entiendo._

_-Por favor, Him – La mujer de apariencia pudiente y refinada le acarició suavemente el largo cabello de la susodicha, irritándola a más no poder –_ _Wrigth nos contó que te cierras a propósito. No debes ser así, puedes contarnos todo, puedes confiar en todos aquí._

_Reprimió una sonrisa burlona."_

_(fin del capítulo 13)_

**Tengo tuto, y terminé el capítulo *u***

**Escribiría más pero, como dije, me iré a acostar dentro de pronto, así que sólo diré que los amo y que sigan leyendo esta historia, que podré actualizar más seguido uwu**

**Ya, eso :3**

**Me despido despidosamente.**

**Bye.**

**Megi.**


	17. Chapter 14

"_Abertura_"

Miraba atentamente como Newt escoltaba al Nuevo al Cuarto Oscuro. No le prestaba mucha atención a la acción, sino a los sentimientos que el larcho llegaba a despertar en su interior: desconfianza, miedo, odio, lástima, un poco de todo. No podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión hacia él, a pesar de nunca verlo en sus recuerdos, sin embargo no podía negar nada, los Pinchados lo habían visto y ella confiaba en todos, en Ben.

Tan ensimismada estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando el rubio avanzaba hacia ella, asustándola cuando, por fin, pudo percibirlo muy cerca.

-¿Qué haces mirándo al Nuevito? – Preguntó mucho más relajado que el día anterior. Se estremeció ligeramente al recordar cómo la había tratado, alejándose de lo que era él en sí.

-Nada.

-¿Segura? Has estado mirándolo de reojo toda la mañana, además no fui yo el que le dejó la manta anoche – Sonrió.

-No confío en él.

-¿Qué dices? – Su expresión cambió de inmediato, mostrándose algo preocupado por la súbita declaración de la chica.

-Me es sospechoso, desde que llegó pareciera que supiese cada secreto de éste lugar.

-Tú no eres precisamente una excepción, mi querida Hiems – Dijo en un tono algo molesto, como si quisiese defender al muchacho. No lo culpaba, Newt era protector con todos, y eso le agradaba de él.

_Es como una mamá._

De no ser porque los recuerdos de su madre no eran muy agradables…

-Pero yo no les oculto el cómo recuerdo las cosas – _O al menos lo esencial_. Su amiga, de nuevo, haciendo comentarios irónicos; y, al parecer, no era la única que se había dado cuenta, pues el muchacho la miraba como si quisiese desenmascararla, aunque no le funcionaba tan bien como a cierto asiático…

-Actúas como si te hubiesen pinchado – Le espetó con algo de desdén.

-Newt, no se te olvide que puedo recordar – Le recalcó, fríamente.

-Lo sé, pero siento como si últimamente nos ocultaras más información – Pasó su mano tras su nuca – O tal vez sea porque las cosas empiezan a fallar aquí – Miró a su alrededor.

-No es que fallen, están cambiando – Los orbes del rengo se posaron en ella de manera brusca – Quise explicarle a Alby, pero no quiso escuchar… Si los creadores ya no mandarán más quiere decir que dejarán de alimentarnos pronto, y que deberemos salir de aquí o morirnos de hambre…

-¿Por eso sospechas de Thomy?

-Ahí entra el par de Nuevos, no sé si nos ayudarán o nos dificultarán el escape – Miraba al suelo, para evitar todo contacto visual que le perturbase la comunicación – Pero no dejo de pensar en lo que vieron todos los pinchados, creo que tienen algo de razón.

El silencio entre ambos se prolongó hasta que Hiems decidió marcharse, para ser detenida por una chocante frase del rubio – ¿Qué te dijo Ben? – Se detuvo de inmediato, con miedo a voltear – No quiero que me respondas ahora – Él empezó a alejarse – Y si te preguntas cómo es que lo sé, es porque volviste diferente del Laberinto, demasiado – Se alejó luego de un rato, dejándola sola en una esquina de la Finca.

_Him, si Ben te salvó la vida no es para que te estés lamentando y pudriendo en ella._

Observó a su alrededor para notar las miradas furtivas de varios de los larchos hacia ella, lo que, poco a poco, le hizo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; volvía a ser como al principio. Ya había cortado vínculos con Minho, Newt se estaba alejando de ella, Alby volvió a desconfiar fuertemente de sí, y varios muchachos la miraban con desconfianza, de nuevo. ¿Quedaba alguien quien confiase en ella? Chuck, posiblemente, tal vez también Gally…

Se encontraba eludiendo sus responsabilidades de Fregona paseándose por el Área buscando a Gally, al igual que sus amigos. No lo había visto desde la noche anterior, tampoco ellos, quienes la mandaron a preguntar por él… En cierta forma lo hacía por ser ligeramente intimidada por esos matones, "De los amigos de Gally, Leonardo es el único agradable", pero más que nada por la preocupación de no verlo desde la mañana, era obvio que estaba muy molesto.

Pasó toda la tarde buscándolo, hasta que decidió ir a espiar al Nuevo.

Sin embargo, al ver la celda sintió nauseas por el recuerdo de Ben.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras trataba de evocar recuerdos sobre su vida pasada, sensaciones, o lo que sea que dejara contento a Newt, a la vez que trataba de ignorar el molesto balanceo de la silla coja, se sintió aterradoramente observado, pudiendo ver al voltear las manos blancas tomando los barrotes de las rejas, y entre ellas un rostro femenino que no alcanzaba a asomar su barbilla.

Esa rara chica heterocroma lo miraba con sigilo desde hace quién sabe cuándo, lo que le produjo más escalofríos de lo normal, peor aún el que luego de un minuto viéndose las caras ella no decía nada - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Thomas algo brusco, levantándose hasta quedar frente a la morena, dándose cuenta, aún con la puerta metálica en medio, que era bastante baja. La miró fijo a sus ojos fríos y opacos.

-Sólo te observaba – No sabría definirla entre una psicópata o directamente un bicho raro, "¿Y Minho se llevaba tan bien con ella?", pensó, lo que le hizo recordar como la vio en el Laberinto: Tenaz, burlona, y con experiencia, no como la chica delante de él, introvertida, inexpresiva y dependiente.

-¿Ahora? Cuando me has evitado todos estos días – Dijo con recelo.

-No tenía motivo por el cual hablarte.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo ahora? – Le molestaba su actitud de robot.

-¿Sabes algo de Gally?

Thomas cayó un momento, se preguntó si estaría preocupada por él o sólo por curiosidad, y también el por qué ella no se había enterado antes, lo que le hizo dudar si decirle, sin embargo se enteraría tarde o temprano, y sabía que él sería mucho más sensible que los demás _larchos_.

-Chuck me dijo que ayer algunos… – Dudó un poco – Lo vieron salir al Laberinto.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No lo sé, pregúntale a Chuckie.

-Bien – Quitó sus manos de la celda, pero no alcanzó a dar un paso atrás cuando el castaño la detuvo.

-¿Por qué actúas tan rara? – Le preguntó molesto, mas ella no respondió – En el laberinto no te comportabas así de fría, ¿Qué carajos sucede contigo? ¿Por qué eres tan extraña?

-No te importa.

-Si no me importara no preguntaría.

-Me da igual, no te responderé.

-¿Y si digo como te comportaste?

-Diré que estás loco, me creerán más a mí.

-¿Y Minho no cuenta como testigo, acaso? – Quedó callada, y empezó a alejarse – Pero aún así me defendiste – Trató inútilmente de retenerla.

-No lo hice, sólo dije la verdad. De hecho desconfío de ti, y bastante.

Se quedó sólo otra vez, mirando la poca porción de pared que podía apreciar a través de esa pequeña abertura, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido.

La chica esa, la que se llamaba Hiems, despertaba en él un sentimiento de intimidación y peligrosidad, pero bilateral, pues era más que notorio que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo hacia él.

Estaba claro, ambos no podían llevarse, pero quería descubrir la razón. Le inquietaba además el que, efectivamente, si confiasen en ella, a pesar de todos los comportamientos extraños, pareciese que, incluso a varios encargados, se les ocultaba un secreto alrededor de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hasta que vienes a trabajar – El gordito la recibió con una sonrisa de reproche en el establo de animales, sentado en una banca de madera a punto de romperse de lo corroída que estaba – ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en la tarde?

-Nada – Respondió sinceramente – Sólo evitar trabajar.

-Floja… yo igual – Luego rió, y la morena lo acompañó por lo bajo – Aunque cuando Winston nos encuentre, deberemos limpiar el plopus de las cabras.

-El día aún no acaba, tenemos tiempo – Miraba sus pies algo tímida, pensando en la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Newt esa mañana - ¿Chuck?

-¿Dime? – El ojiazul jugaba con una pelota de cuero del porte de un puño.

-¿Tú confías en mí?

-Sí – Le sorprendió que el niño no se mostrara afectado por la pregunta - ¿Por qué preguntas? – Seguía aventando la pelota hacia arriba, más concentrado en eso que en su conversación.

-Últimamente siento que… – Pensó bien lo que diría, pues temía sonar infantil – Que se están alejando de mí.

-¿Quiénes?

-Newt y Minho – Le gustaba que Chuck estuviese así de ausente; le ayudaba a desquitarse y no sentirse incómoda.

-¿Segura? ¿Y si sólo te pasan cosas de chicas?

-¿Cosas de chicas?

-Ya sabes, cambios de humor, ser raras… - Parecía buscar otro síntoma, sin embargo no encontró más que balbuceos.

-Tal vez…

-Sí… debe ser eso, después se te pasará…

-Ojalá – Se hubiese sumergido en sus pensamientos de no ser porque el juguete de su compañero le cayó directo a la cara cuando se había inclinado hacia atrás.

-¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí? – La cara rebosada de espinillas del encargado de los carniceros los miraba con molestia – Deberían estar trabajando, par de holgazanes – Vio de reojo como Chuck se puso rojo, no supo si de vergüenza o adrenalina.

_Por favor, sólo es el psicópata que le gusta destripar animales._

Salió del lugar discutiendo mentalmente con Tem, a recoger mierda de animal junto con el gordito.

-Al menos no se enojó tanto – Había dejado su faceta ausente para volverse hablador otra vez, sin embargo no tocó el tema anterior, lo que hizo suponer a Hiems que lo iba a guardar como secreto, o que simplemente no había puesto atención, en cualquiera de los dos casos la muchacha agradecía la forma de ser del niño.

Se dirigía a tomar siento en la misma mesa de Chuck, ya que Leo estaba con el resto de su grupo y no soportaría comer con ellos, sin embargo una mano la detuvo antes de llegar, subió la mirada para darse cuenta que era Newt, quien la hizo sentarse frente a ella, lo que hizo que la heterocroma no volviese a despegar la mirada de su plato en toda la noche.

-Necesito que me digas qué fue lo que te dijo Ben.

-…

-Hiems, es necesario para todos.

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no? – Sentía la irritación del rubio aumentar, lo que la intimidó más aun.

-No lo sé – Susurró apenas audible. Cada vez se sentía más intimidada en ese lugar del cual, por un corto tiempo, se sintió parte importante, sin embargo parecía que, sin darse cuenta, todos le hubiesen adelantado. Por eso empezó a sentir presión, debía ir a su ritmo. Ella misma le había insistido a Alby, todo estaba cambiando, pero a diferencia del moreno, la muchacha, siendo consciente del hecho, no hacía nada por adaptarse.

_Hasta que lo pillas._

-Después… – El rubio se irguió en su asiento – No quiero decírtelo aquí.

-Bien, en el salón de siempre después de la cena.

Terminó sentándose con Chuck para ver si su vasta capacidad de hablar podría tranquilizarla. Lamentablemente, el que Minho se sentase en la silla que ella ocupó, lo que significaba que ambos podían mirarse a la cara cómodamente, no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Terminó de comer tarde a propósito para que nadie más la viera subir al mentado salón a solas con Newt, como había pasado otras veces. Esperó mirando su plato lleno hasta que sintió la presencia del Co-líder a su lado – ¿Ya? – No respondió, sino que se levantó en dirección al piso superior de la Finca, claro que más lento de lo que le gustaría, por culpa de las muletas – Clint me dijo que te sanarían en unos cuatro días – No le hizo caso y siguió subiendo por la maltratada escalera, aún así sentía confianza en ella. Sintió un ligero impulso de preguntarle a Newt lo mismo que a Chuck, pero el miedo a una negativa, o peor aún, una vacilación la hizo cerrar la boca.

La estaba pasando mal, y sabía que era su culpa, si no se hubiese encariñado con nadie le daría igual todo, pero no, ahí estaba ella sufriendo por un pobre compañero suyo que murió de forma horrenda, y para peor, escribir lo que le pasó, sus recuerdos, y posiblemente los de ella.

"Ben no quiso entrar al Laberinto, pero algo"… no supo que palabra usar para el termino que venía, no quiso sonar paranoica ni restarle importancia al asunto, sin embargo descubrió que su léxico no era el mejor… "lo controló, y casi después de entrar se encontró con el penitente, de día.

Me contó que el nuevo nos había puesto aquí, junto con otra chica, y que yo lo odiaba.

Mencionó a una tal _Hipatía._"

Como si hubiese hecho un extenuante ejercicio, estaba agotada, le temblaba la mano a más no poder, ya que sentía esos momentos tan cercanos, los gritos, las lágrimas…

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¿En qué te demoras tanto, demonios? – Empezaba a detestar la presencia de Minho, quien actuó como si la morena no estuviese y viceversa.

-Acompañaba a Hiem a que escribiese algo.

-¿De qué se trata? – Newt miró a la chica, esperando su aprobación para contarle…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo la muchacha sólo se paró y caminó hacia la salida, por lo que el asiático no se tomó la molestia de seguir esperando, agarró la hoja y leyó las pocas frases que habían allí – ¿Y no nos contarás tus recuerdos? – Soltó antes de que pudiese cruzar el marco de la puerta – Son bastante útiles para complementar con lo que dijo éste larcho – Alzó levemente el papel como si de Ben en verdad se tratase, para recibir una mirada furtiva de rabia de la chica a la que estuvo a punto de ver sonreír alguna vez.

-No recuerdo nada de él – Gesticuló cortante.

-¿Nada? Tal vez un presentimiento o algo así… – Newt intervino para calmar un poco los ánimos.

-Ya te dije en la mañana, no confío en él, y tampoco le agrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Minho sentía que defendía mucho al Nuevo, pero es que realmente le agradaba. Su forma de ser era la que los llevaría a la salida, estaba seguro de ello.

-Hablé con él – No alargó más la conversación y procedió a marcharse. Demoraron unos minutos antes de que los muchachos reanudaran una conversación.

-¿Aún estás enojado por lo que se decidió? – Su amigo lo miraba como si quisiese reprocharlo, algo que él no aceptaría, pues su opinión estaba completamente fundada.

-Te dije que ella no pintaría allí – Respondió tajante.

-Por favor, cuando volviste del Laberinto sólo hablabas de lo valiente que fue – Le respondió con una mirada fulminante, casi advirtiéndole qué le pasaría si seguía hablando, pero como era predecible poco y nada le importó al fornido rubio – Y se supone que las chicas son las bipolares…

-Tú no entiendes lo que realmente pasa con la larcha.

-Entendería si me contaras – Con la intención de evitar darle un golpe salió de la habitación para llegar al desolado campo del Área, alumbrado sólo por la luna llena.

En medio de aquel paisaje notó la figura distintiva de cierta Habitante, caminando torpemente a la Puerta Este. Por un extraño impulso se largó a correr a encontrarla. Sintió un presentimiento de temor, no quería verla cerca de ninguna de éstas, aunque fuese de noche y estuviesen selladas.

-¡Hiems! – La chica pareció escucharle, sin embargo siguió caminando, recordó lo que escribió, "Lo controló". No dudó y corrió más fuerte, deteniéndola un par de metros antes de llegar a la miertera puerta, quedando de espaldas a ésta - ¿Qué haces aquí? Vete a dormir de una buena vez.

-Quería comprobar algo.

-No me interesa. Largo.

-¿Por qué te molestas? Dentro de unos días seré corredora, podré atravesarlas – Sintió esas palabras como si se las hubiese restregado de lleno en la cara, ella sabía lo mucho que le molestaba la idea, pero no sabía por qué, y no pensaba decirle… todavía.

-Pero mientras tanto no, así que devuélvete – Notó como su orden viajó por el aire hasta deshacerse, sin llegar a ningún oído. Siguió la bicolor mirada para encontrarse con una sorpresa que casi le produce un infarto: La puerta estaba ligeramente abierta, no lo suficiente para que cupiese un penitente, pero sí para un habitante, un habitante del tamaño de Gally…

Volvió a observar a Hiems, para verla a punto de un ataque nervioso, como los primeros días en que la conoció. Sabía lo que pensaba, era obvio, el Constructor había salido durante aquella noche de la asamblea, y, como sucedió con Ben, había sido totalmente planeado – Aléjate de aquí – Sentenció rápido a la morena, tratando de alejarla del lugar. Sabía que le afectaban los rumores del larcho, aunque no los comprendía, pues para él había sido un alivio librarse del garlopo.

-No te me acerques – Sentenció cuando el asiático trató de posar su mano sobre la espalda de la chica para que ésta se fuera, mas no se movió del lugar, para su fortuna Newt apareció bastante apurado detrás de ellos.

-Gracias por ayudarme con los papeles, Shank – Dijo bastante molesto.

-Newt, los rumores eran ciertos – Se apresuró a decir la muchacha – Gally salió al Laberinto – Extendió su mano hacia la dichosa estructura, mostrando la abertura.

El rubio permaneció congelado cerca de un minuto antes de reaccionar, caminando apresuradamente hacia el espacio entre los extremos de la puerta – Detente ahí, puede ser peligroso – Tal y como con Hiems, Minho no quería que le pasara nada malo a su amigo, más de lo que se había hecho él mismo.

-Te recuerdo, Minho, que también fui Corredor, así que ábrete paso.

-¿Acaso has estado de noche?

-¿Y qué si no lo he estado? Tampoco voy a entrar, sólo quiero asegurarme.

-No hay nada entre la pared – Intervino la chica justo a tiempo de evitar un pelea. Suerte que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber qué quería hacer el Co-líder.

-Minho, recorre las demás puertas, debemos averiguar si sucede en el resto del perímetro.

El asiático obedeció de inmediato, pero al volver la cabeza por puro instinto le amargó la vista ver al rubio tomando a la morena de los hombros, mirándola a los ojos.

Frunció el ceño y verificó que el resto de las puertas estuviesen selladas.

_(Fin del capítulo 14)_

**Espera, Megi subiendo un domingo? **

**Doble espera, Megi subiendo?**

**Sí señores, he vuelto! Aunque nunca me fui xD**

**Lo siento por la, ahora, más que tardanza, pero ya saben que la inspiración es la que manda u.u**

**Así que aprovecharé esta racha para tratar de escribir más**

**Eso, sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**Bye.**

**Megi.**

**Los amodoro.**


	18. Chapter 14,5

"-Habrá que hacer guardia por turnos, para evitar que algo pase"

Mientras Newt se encontraba cumpliendo su primer turno, Minho dormitaba al lado de La chica que no le había dirigido la palabra desde que el rubio los había mandado a dormir. Le incomodaba la idea de que ella estuviese resguardando la Abertura sola, no sólo porque si un habitante de tamaño grande quisiese cruzar la apartaría de inmediato por culpa de su condición, sino que además estaría a merced de los apéndices mecánicos de algún Penitente, que, por mucho que le doliese, era más que probable.

-Sé que estás despierta – Le habló despacio, aprovechando que estaba a su lado.

-… - Se dio vuelta, fingiendo no escuchar, sin embargo prosiguió.

-Puedo usar tu turno para que descanses, o podrías poner a Leo ahí.

-No gracias.

-Créeme, como estás ahora no podrás evitar que alguien salga.

-Al menos trataré, ahora déjame dormir – La frialdad de la chica ya no le era novedad, así que, como siempre trató de seguir con la conversación.

-¿Realmente quieres ser Corredora?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no?

-Lo que viste en el Laberinto… - Ambos callaron, no supo cómo terminar la oración, o al menos terminarla de una manera suave – Es difícil… te arriesgas a esa clase de cosas todos los días…

-Quiero ayudarles – Volteó a mirarlo a la cara, por fin – No me acobardaré, confía en mí.

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no puedo confiar en alguien dependiente – Un atisbo de impresión se coló en su rostro, sabía que era cruel decírselo de esa manera, pero no podía ser de otra forma – No puedo confiar en alguien que no confía en sí misma.

-No es por eso.

-Deja eso de una vez…

-Minho, escondes algo.

-No eres la más adecuada a acusarme de eso – La miró fijo hasta que apartó la vista – Sólo duerme, ¿Bien?

-Pero yo te he contado mis secretos – La frase caló de lleno en su conciencia, retomando el diálogo – Y no te he dado la espalda por nada.

-No… – ¿Por cuál de las acusaciones empezaba? No le había dado la espalda por nada, pero en sí tampoco le había dado la espalda, y no quería decirle tampoco el por qué lo había hecho, ya que la razón en sí era mierteramente subjetiva.

-¿No me dirás?

-Aún no – Sentenció – Duerme luego, tu turno es el siguiente.

No prestó más atención que a sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que se había vuelto un total antipático con Hiems, recién entonces pudo entender a los picados.

Se sentía idiota, por un simple sueño del cual no estaba seguro tiraba por la borda toda la relación que había formado con la heterocroma, pero prefería asegurarla, además, el último sueño que tuvo antes de ese episodio de insomnio… ¿No era verdad? ¿No era esa chica que le abrazaba igual a Hiems? ¿Aquella que le quitó el sueño una semana entera?

Se rió de tanta cursilería junta, a veces sentía repulsión por sí mismo, y todo por la muchachita a su lado.

¿Pero qué más iba a hacer? Si podía asegurar que ella estuviese bien, no le importaría nada, al igual que con todos los Habitantes, porque ese era su deber, como Encargado de los Corredores.

Su mente saltó a la Nueva.

La había visto dormida, y sin que nadie le dijese nada ya sabía que sus ojos eran profundamente azules. Lo sabía porque en aquel sueño la vio, la vio con intenciones de asesinar a la heterocroma.

"_-No demorará nada en morir._

_-No creas, Teresa, ella es fuerte._

_-Por eso, no tardará en entrar al Laberinto, y me aseguraré que las Babosas la despedacen antes que a nadie._

_-Si eso es lo que quieres…"_

-Haré lo que sea para evitarlo…- Su propia voz lo despertó, miró a su lado para ver a Newt roncando profundamente. De seguro estaba cansadísimo, pues apenas dormía últimamente. Pasó por sobre él, tratando de no despertarlo, y se encaminó, sigiloso, hacia la Finca.

Mientras entraba notó como Hiems hablaba sola, o algo así, cosa que no le sorprendió a esas alturas.

Subió por la endeble escalera en forma de caracol para entrar, silencioso, a la habitación en donde la nueva dormía…

Su nombre era Teresa, estaba seguro. Su actitud, cuando despertase, sería orgullosa, no al punto de Tempestas, pero sí para que sea notoria. Su actitud con Hiems…

No sabía si iba a ser tosca con ella, tal vez la recordaría, después de todo, la heterocroma la recordaba levemente. En cuanto al asiático, sólo la iba a tener vigilada.

-Thomas… – Era la única palabra que pronunciaba claramente… Lo hacía sospechar… ¿Y si ellos en verdad los habían puesto en aquel infierno? ¿Y si en verdad ambos recuerdan? No creía mucho en aquello último, pues en verdad el Nuevo parecía transparente, lo veía en sus ojos.

Pensando en aquello salió del edificio cuando vio algo que le heló la sangre a más no poder: Hiems se encontraba quieta y apegada a la pared, mientras un apéndice de cuchilla se asomaba por la maldita Abertura. Corrió hacia ella en una curva, asegurándose que la repulsiva bestia no lo viese. Una vez llegó lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el brazo a la chica para tratar de sacarla del lugar – ¿Qué mierteros haces aquí? Vámonos antes de que te atrape – Le habló por lo bajo.

-No puedo moverme, alguien debe quedarse aquí, y no puedo huir muy rápido. Además, si nos ve podría atraer a más, es mejor quedarnos escondidos aquí.

-No vamos a durar mucho… – Dijo antes de jalar a la chica lejos del alcance del escáner de un Escarabajo que pasó por ahí. Algo que aprendió junto a Thomas en el Laberinto fue que aquellas cosas actúan como los ojos de aquellas bestias.

Allí se quedaron con la espalda apegada de lleno a la pared, mudos y muertos de miedo, esperando que el maldito penitente no los detectara.

Pero no, seguía allí, moviendo su apéndice mecánico de un lado a otro, como si de una cruel tortura se tratase.

No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo, no tanto como en el Laberinto, pero sí lo suficiente como para que el corazón se le saliera del pecho cada vez que veía la luz rojiza proveniente de un escarabajo. O que sudara frío cuando la hoja afilada rozara su mejilla, o la de la chica a su lado. O que temblara con sólo pensar que esa bestia podía entrar al Área y despedazarlos a todos.

Sí, tenía miedo, pero no iba a comportarse como un cobarde, lo juró cuando salió del Laberinto esa noche; No se acobardaría nunca más, no volvería a huir como una gallina, ahora enfrentaría el peligro, así tuviese que lanzarse él mismo como carne de cañón para alejar la amenaza de los Habitantes…

Se convenció a sí mismo, no era un mal plan después de todo… conocía perfectamente el entramado de pasillos allá afuera, podría perderlo fácilmente para luego volver a salvo.

Se sonrió, dándose ánimos…

En aquel momento el arma se retiró, dándoles un tiempo para esperanzarse, tiempo que duró sólo un par de segundos cuando de la Abertura brotó un brazo robótico, ésta vez con el temido aguijón cargado de veneno.

Era obvio, sabía que estaban ahí, seguramente predeciría su plan, tal vez su muerte sea en vano y esa cosa vuelva. Recordó su labor ahí, correr en círculos todos los días, no encontrar nada nuevo, pero, a pesar de todo, no quería morir, él nunca haría algo como…

-¿Vamos a morir? – La voz temblorosa de Hiems lo devolvió a la realidad – Cuando esa puerta de abra… – Cualquier rastro de duda se evaporó en un instante. Ya no temía por su vida y su propósito, temía por el de los demás.

-No.

-Si tuviese mis armas aquí podría haberle hecho frente – Dijo refiriéndose a los Brazos de Penitente.

-No es necesario – Ella lo miró, con un deje de preocupación que lo enardeció aún más – Quiero que cuando empiece a amanecer, y si esa cosa aún no se va, vayas lo más callada y oculta que puedas hacia ese montón de plantas de ahí – Dijo señalando un cúmulo de enredaderas – Te escondas y cuando ya no escuches nada, vayas donde Newt y le informes ¿Está bien?

-¿Qué planeas hacer? – Se conmovió de su actitud, más que nada el saber que en verdad no lo detestaba tanto como lo había demostrado.

-Sólo alejaré al Penitente del Área, cuando vuelva quiero un plato de carne con puré de papas.

-No te voy a dejar – Lo interrumpió – Es peligroso – Se compadeció, ella había visto morir a Ben, sabía que el sentido de culpa aún no la dejaba, y sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no le ayudaría mucho en eso.

-No lo suficiente para mí – Le sonrió – Y si te atreves a hacer algo estúpido, buscaré a Gally para que te dé ese castigo al estilo militar – Ella no habló más, por lo que se dio el lujo de seguir parloteando – De seguro me ayudarías de no ser por tu pierna, y esa herida te la hiciste salvándome, así que te pagaré el favor.

-El favor se lo Debes a Tem…

-Entonces me debes un favor.

No se habló más ya que sobre ellos el cielo empezaba a tornarse celeste, el asiático miró su reloj; sólo faltaban treinta minutos para que las puertas se abriesen, y el Penitente seguía en el lugar. Le indicó a la morena que empezara a evadirse mientras el Corredor elongaba como podía.

En eso notó que le faltaban sólo quince minutos. Tomó aire preparándose psicológicamente para la carrera que estaba a punto de ejercer. Ahora estaba frente a la puerta, asegurándose de que la babosa lo viese, mientras el apéndice con el aguijón trataba de alcanzarlo. De reojo vio a la chica escondida, si su plan funcionaba, ni siquiera la detectaría.

Cinco minutos. Rezaba a lo que fuese que rezara la gente en sus recuerdos para que Newt no se despertase y fuese a ver qué sucedía, ya que de por sí sería extraño no encontrarlos a los dos por la mañana.

Un minuto. A esa hora los larchos ya empezaban a levantarse, o al menos unos pocos, por eso Minho estaba frente a él, acaparando toda su atención.

Treinta segundos. Un calentamiento rápido y posición para salir. Confiaba en sí mismo, sabía que saldría en una pieza de la situación.

El momento llegó. Viéndolo todo en cámara lenta, por la adrenalina que surcaba cada vena de su cuerpo, tomó con ambas manos el aguijón del Penitente, alejándolo de su cuerpo. Salió disparado cual flecha dentro del pasillo principal, no sin antes recibir una cortada menor en el brazo, y al doblar en la última esquina que había en éste, se percató que, como lo había planeado, esa cosa estaba siguiéndolo.

Bien, ya tenía la primera parte de su plan, y la más importante, cumplida, ahora debía asegurarse de sobrevivir y regresar.

En esa persecución pudo notar como la falta de sueño, e inclusive de desayuno, lo estaba afectando demasiado, le costaba mantenerse corriendo de manera rápida y constante, se veía obligado a usar curvas rápidas para tratar de perderlo, y aún así, sentía las afiladas hojas sobre su espalda. Más cicatrices para su colección.

Estuvo así por un par de horas, hasta que por fin dejó de sentir el ruido de la maquinaria, aún así siguió trotando, mientras buscaba ubicarse, sabía que si dejaba de correr caería desmayado de inmediato. Observando los pasillos supo que estaba en la zona exterior de la sección cinco, de modo que, dando un giro de 180 grados, se dirigió a paso apresurado al Área.

A diferencia de esa noche en el Laberinto, en la que volvieron caminando luego de unos quince minutos, el moreno había quedado mucho más alejado de las puertas, por lo que, corriendo, se demoraría cerca de una hora… "Por lo menos Sartén tendrá tiempo de preparar mi pedido" sonreía casi muerto de cansancio.

Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad puso el pie derecho en el Área, desmayándose inmediatamente después.

-¡Minho!

_(Fin del capítulo 14,5)_

**Qué les dije? Tengo una racha sensualona de inspiración –w–**

**No tengo mucho más que decir, ya que esto lo estoy escribiendo el lunes.**

**Me despido.**

**Bye.**

**Megi.**


	19. Chapter 15

"_Aliada_"

-Newt, Minho… – La voz alterada de la única chica consciente del Área lo despertaba agitada, de inmediato vino a su mente el recuerdo de la noche anterior, sumado a que la muchacha dijo el nombre de su amigo fue lo suficiente para despertarlo de golpe.

-¿Pasó algo? – Preguntó agitado, para darse cuenta que no ayudaba mucho a la situación, calmándose un poco y calmando a la morena – Dime, ¿Pasó algo?

-Un Penitente – La calma que tenía estuvo a punto de esfumarse cuando la chica prosiguió – Apareció durante mi turno, y cuando se abrieron las puertas él salió al Laberinto a distraerlo.

-¡Eso fue recién! – Dijo mirando su reloj, poniéndose de pie de inmediato, deberé informarle al resto de los corredores – No esperó respuesta.

El resto de los corredores, Alby, quien sea, siempre era alguien ajeno, pero él jamás ¿Pero de qué se quejaba? Newt había decidido abandonar su vida, y ese era su castigo…

Shuck, maldecía a Minho desde lo profundo de sí. Ya eran dos veces en menos de una semana en la que lo tenía tan preocupado – Ese Shank miertero se va a enterar… – Pero en cierta forma se tranquilizó, si había salido vivo una vez, de noche, no había duda de que podría salir de ésta.

O eso esperaba.

Miraba sin cesar las Puertas, con la esperanza de que el asiático saliese trotando de cualquiera de ellas, a salvo, pero no aparecía, el maldito no aparecía.

Organizó a los corredores, quienes se quedaron estupefactos al saber lo que sucedía, pero nadie se ofreció a buscarlo, y era más que comprensible, no sacarían nada más que arriesgarse, además todos confiaban en Minho.

-¿Newt, sabes dónde está Minho? – Thomas le preguntó algo preocupado, ya que sabía que ese sería su primer día como corredor, lamentablemente debería aplazarlo un poco.

-En el Laberinto – Dijo tratando de ser lo menos explícito posible, aunque sabía que con la curiosidad del castaño poco iba a durar.

-¿Se fue? ¿Cuándo?

-Ésta mañana.

-¿Por qué?

-Digamos que ocurrió un pequeño imprevisto… – Le contó todo, desde que encontraron la Abertura en la Puerta Este, hasta el Penitente y la salida del Corredor.

-¿Con quién estaba en ese momento? – Se vio sumamente alterado, por lo que el rubio trató de calmarlo antes de responderle.

-Estaba con Hiem, en su turno…

-¿Con ella? – Supo que lo que le dijo la susodicha era cierto, ambos no se llevaban. Pensó en hablarle cuando volvió a interrumpirlo – Hay que ir a buscarlo, o…

-Nuevito, cálmate, ya sabes las reglas, no podemos enviar a alguien más. ¡Además es Minho! De seguro volverá sano y salvo.

-Eso pensabas cuando Alby…

-Esto es distinto – Se apresuró a decir – Primero que nada, es totalmente de día, segundo, los corredores están haciendo su recorrido normal, por lo que si le pasa algo de seguro lo encontrarán, y también es más liviano en ese caso, pero es obvio que no sucederá.

-Si tú lo dices…

-Hey ¿Puedo hablar de algo contigo?

-Dime – El muchacho estaba distraído, lo que aprovecharía para hacerle un par de preguntas.

-¿Recordaste algo ayer? –Tommy se alteró un poco

-No… nada…

-¿Nada sobre Hiem?

-¿Disculpa?

-Sólo pregunto.

-No, nada… – Estaba visiblemente incómodo con la pregunta. Newt se acercó un poco más.

-Me interesa cómo se llevan ustedes – Lo miró extrañado – A Hiem tampoco le agradas, pero los dos se parecen – El rubio sonrió al decir eso último.

-No entiendo…

-O son un gran peligro, o, como yo creo, una gran ayuda.

-Ella piensa que soy un peligro – Le interrumpió el castaño, con una sonrisa fastidiada.

-Ella ya es un larcho, o una larcha, teme de lo que pueda venir, pero no te ha atacado ¿No es así? – Puso sus manos en sus caderas, mientras hacía esa clara referencia a la última asamblea, en la que la chica analizó objetivamente a Thomas, declarándolo inocente, y culpabilizándose ella.

-Tal vez tengas razón…

-Minho y yo tenemos esperanza en ustedes… – Fue lo último que le dijo antes de retirarse, tenía un montón de cosas que hacer, que incluían esperar la llegada del Corredor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se dirigió fastidiado a su lugar de descanso predilecto. Maldecía por dentro; si Minho no hubiese salido… No, si la puerta no hubiese estado abierta él podría estar corriendo allá afuera, aprendiendo a ser un corredor y cumpliendo aquella misión que sentía nacer en su interior.

Miraba a los lados mientras pensaba en esa extraña atracción, casi suicida, que tenía hacia el Laberinto, el que escondiese tantos secretos, y su propia curiosidad eran elementos peligrosos. Al igual esa sensación de pertenencia, de ver que aquel lugar estaba hecho para sí… ¿Cómo? ¿Realmente era un creador como lo habían indicado Gally y Ben?

Recordó la promesa que le hizo a Chuck "Te llevaré de vuelta con tu madre". Sentía esas palabras tan sólidas, tan tangibles, que no entendía por qué las pensaba de un modo tristemente lejano, como si algo le dijese que no, y se sentía culpable de creerlas con tanto fervor.

"Si el mundo allá afuera es como lo vi, espero que nunca salgamos de este sitio".

Las palabras del Líder resonaban en su mente, ahogando su promesa.

No quería que tuviese razón, no quería fallarle a su amigo, no quería provocarle una ilusión rota.

Unos ruidos de ramas crujiendo lo alertaron, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Del montón de maleza pudo distinguir primeramente las distintivas muletas, para luego ver salir detrás de ellas a Hiem, como le decía Newt.

A diferencia de la vez anterior, no hizo preámbulo alguno, sentándose frente a él, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos directamente – Hablé con Chuck – Le dijo.

-¿Sobre qué? – Le contestó, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Sobre la promesa que le hiciste – Carajo, estaba enterada. Supuso que venía algún tipo de reproche o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿De verdad deseas eso?

-Sí – Respondió firme y cortante, dispuesto a defender como sea aquella promesa.

-Si es así, entonces cuenta conmigo.

No supo que responder. Su expectativa de conversación se destruyó totalmente, dejándolo descolocado y sin palabras que decir – Aún no confío del todo en ti, pero si realmente quieres sacarnos de esta mierda, no dudes en pedirme ayuda – Le dijo antes de empezar a marcharse.

Luego de unos minutos Thomas pudo procesar bien todo lo que la morena le había dicho, reaccionando en un click para salir corriendo detrás de ella – ¡Espera! – Le gritó cuando la vio a lo lejos, pero la muchacha seguía rengueando hacia la salida del bosque - ¿Por qué huyes? – Le preguntó apenas logró alcanzarla.

-No es que huya, sólo no me gusta este sitio – Le respondió mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Podemos hablar en un sitio más cómodo, entonces?

-Como quieras…

Llegaron hasta un costado de la Finca, donde Hiems se sentó en una roca grande y erosionada, a modo de asiento. Posó su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, removiendo los vendajes de la primera, examinando la herida que el castaño no pudo ver.

-¿Qué tal tu herida?

-Clint dice que podré correr en tres días más – Le respondió. Le agradó saber que podría correr con todos en unos cuantos días.

-Hey… – trató de cambiar el tema al que le concernía – ¿Por qué cambiaste de postura? Me refiero a…

-Yo nunca cambié de postura – Le cortó – Sólo quiero lo mejor para los Habitantes, y si tú quieres lo mismo, es prácticamente una alianza…

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, en el cual Thomas notaba lo distraída que estaba la chica, incluso para su comportamiento habitual. Empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre su particular actitud, y si bien las respuestas fueron pocas, su tolerancia hacia su personalidad inexpresiva y poco comunicativa iba en aumento, sintiéndose cada vez más cómodo a su lado – Y por la otra chica – "Teresa" resonó en las paredes de su mente, no supo si era uno de esos episodios de "telepatía" o simplemente su imaginación, por lo que lo dejó pasar, no sin un escalofrío de por medio - ¿Sientes desconfianza igual?

-Naturalmente.

-Ya veo…

-¿Cómo crees que vuelva? – Preguntó de repente, alterándolo – Me refiero a Minho.

Se sorprendió de verla así de preocupada, era como si demostrase afecto con sus expresiones muertas – Se trata de Minho, puede con todo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí – Le dijo con convicción.

-¿Y Gally? – Preguntó sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-¿Te refieres a Gally? – La pregunta sonó menos estúpida en su cabeza.

-No hay otro Gally en el Área.

-Bueno, pues… – ¿Cómo le respondería? Es decir, en primer lugar le sorprendió que alguien se preocupase de él, y más aún que tuviese cierta esperanza para preguntar… ¿Cómo le respondería? Esa vez, en el cuarto obscuro, quizá qué hubiese pasado en su interior…

-Olvídalo…

-Mira, yo… – No era su culpa, y aun así sentía que debía arreglar las cosas, pero la única vez, salvo aquella en el Laberinto, que la voz de Hiems tuvo un ápice de expresión lo interrumpió.

-¡Minho!

El corredor se desmayaba frente a todos, pero afortunadamente en una sola pieza.

…

Veía como el pecho del asiático subía y bajaba tranquilamente, al compás de su respiración, nada parecido a como cuando se había desmayado –Hizo demasiado esfuerzo sin haber comido ni dormido nada, de hecho me sorprende que haya esperado a llegar al Área para desmayarse – Explicaba el encargado de los Docs – Y considerando que es Minho, No dudo que mañana esté como nuevo.

El alivio lo inundó, aquel al que consideraba su amigo estaba sano y salvo después de la proeza que había logrado. Salió de la habitación dejando solo a Newt con el inconsciente corredor, preguntándose por qué la chica no estaba en la sala. Al estar abajo la vio limpiando el suelo de la cocina, al sentirse observada alzó la vista, para hacerle un gesto de saludo con la mano.

Se sentía bien, Minho estaba sano y había hecho una nueva "Aliada", como decía ella. La esperó afuera de la Finca, pues tenía unas cuantas dudas que se generaron de su conversación anterior.

Después de lo que había sido una media hora salió, acercándose a Thomas en cuanto notó su presencia - ¿Te aburres? – Le preguntó.

-Algo así, además quería hacerte unas preguntas.

-No garantizo respuestas – Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared del edificio.

-Puedo con eso – Le respondió, para luego tomar aire - ¿Por qué te agrada tanto Gally?

Una mirada de incógnita se coló en su rostro, mezclada con dolor, sobre todo dolor. Estuvo así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se levantó y empezó a caminar – Supongo que no tendré respuesta esta vez…

-Para la próxima – Mientras la veía andar notó que casi no usaba ya las muletas, sólo rengueaba un poco, como Newt…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se despertó algo aturdido, mirando a su alrededor. Su vista aún no se enfocaba bien, y por culpa de su pesadez de parpados debía pestañar más veces, demorando más. Una vez que pudo ver todo nítidamente, notó como cierto rubio estaba sentado al lado de su lecho, y que se encontraba en unas de las salas de atención de enfermos de Área. Sus fosas nasales se impregnaron con un olor que pudo reconocer fácilmente como su cena favorita, sonrió y tomó el cálido plato.

-Demonios, Sartén si se avispó ¿No?

-¿Cómo te atreves a reír, maldito? – Newt lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, aunque con una ligera sonrisa.

-Vamos, Newtie ¿Te enojarás conmigo por sacrificarme noblemente?

-Tal vez… Ya llevas dos veces que casi te suicidas, si sobrevives a la tercera, no lo harás a mi furia – El rubio rio junto con el asiático.

-Espero que no haya una tercera – Le respondió con la boca llena, disfrutando al máximo su comida – Siento como si tuviese pesas en mis brazos.

-Ni siquiera dormiste antes de correr, shank ¿Qué esperabas?

-¿Qué quería que hiciera? Era una emergencia.

-Te lo agradezco – La mirada del Co-líder se volvió triste, y eso sólo significaba una cosa – No quiero imaginar qué hubiese pasado si hubiese sido en mi turno…

-Newt – Supo perfectamente a lo que se refería – Que ya no puedas correr no significa que no seas útil. Ahora que... – Dudó de lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero no había vuelta atrás – Ahora que Alby no está totalmente dispuesto a liderarnos afuera, tú eres lo único que nos queda, eres el pilar de todos los larchos, no puedes andar por ahí por la vida pensando en que la fregaste. Claro que no hiciste lo mejor, e hiciste que me sintiese como tú ahora, pero eso ya pasó, debes dejar de perseguirte… – Se detuvo de golpe, toda esa mierda era demasiado cursi para él. Agachó la cabeza para ver su plato vacío – ¿Te comerás eso? – Apuntó el plato humeante en las manos del rubio, sonriéndole.

Obtuvo una cena extra y un par de ojos rodando de recompensa – Excelente manera de cortar un lindo momento.

-Por favor, no creí que fueras de esos – Bromeó.

Newt rió sarcásticamente – Adivina con qué me encontré.

-Ojalá con otro plato – Respondió.

-No… Con Hiem hablando con Tommy.

-¿Se llevan mejor? – Se interesó de pronto.

-No he hablado mucho con ellos hoy, así que espero que sí.

-Sería interesante, ellos dos… – No supo cómo terminar la oración, sabía que eran importantes, pero no podía asegurar nada, al menos no hasta verlos en verdadera acción.

-Hey, Minho… – Newt lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo me dirás por qué no quieres que Hiems salga?

Se holgó la camiseta del cuerpo, descubriendo que tenía varias costras en la espalda. Gruñó por el mínimo dolor de algunas despegándose para luego acomodarse a gusto - ¿No le contarás a nadie, no es verdad?

-Hecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veía como la Puerta Este cerraba completamente, sellada.

-¿Cómo sabías que la puerta quedaría abierta?

_-Lo tenía pendiente antes de llegar, esos bastardos planean cosas peores…_

_(fin del capítulo 15)_

**Si se preguntan por qué hay muchos puntos de vista aparte de los de Hiems, es porque yolo!**

**Ok, no, pero me salió así, y me gustó mucho.**

**Tal vez la siguiente semana no suba por causa de las fiestas, pero tendré mucho más tiempo libre desde mediados de enero ya que por fin salí de vacaciones! (paros kls [chilenidad mode on])**

**Desde mi sillita me despido y les deseo hermosas navidades *corazones y conejitos***

**Bye.**

**Megi.**


	20. Chapter 16

_"Corredora"_

Ensayaba caminar en el irregular terreno de alrededor de los Jardines; si bien cojeaba un poco, ya no le dolía, sólo sentía una ligera molestia, que estaba segura que se iría dentro de un par de días. Miró como Minho se llevaba a Thomas hacia afuera del Área, en su primer día como Corredor. Leonardo le hacía una seña de despedida desde la Puerta Sur, que ella respondió. Había logrado apaciguar los ánimos entre ambos corredores, aunque sin lograr que los Constructores miraran con algo de recelo al encargado, quién se notaba bastante fastidiado con el hecho.

De vez en cuando tropezaba un poco, pero no eran frecuentes esas ocasiones. Siguió así hasta que, una vez más, casi choca con el Co-líder, el cual la miraba con las manos sobre las caderas – Deberías estar ayudando a Chuck.

-… – Lo miró un largo rato a los ojos esperando el momento en que desistiese, el cual nunca llegó.

-No creas que no he notado que apenas has cumplido con tus obligaciones en todos estos días – La morena agachó la cabeza ante la reprimenda – ¿Qué me dices de eso?

-…

-Te mandaré a hacer tu trabajo, pero antes quiero hablar algo contigo.

-¿Sobre mis recuerdos?

-Exacto. ¿No recuerdas nada más sobre Teresa? – Le sorprendió lo directo que fue, y más el darse cuenta que no había recordado nada desde hacía mucho. Negó con la cabeza.

-Últimamente no he recordado nada.

-¿Y del mundo exterior? – Lo miró, a lo cual empezó a hablar más bajo – Alby no puede decirnos… – La mirada de ambos se desvió hacia el Líder, quien rondaba el Área como si nada le hubiese pasado – Pero usualmente trata de persuadirme – Hizo una pausa – Para evitar que salgamos de aquí – Hiems calló, no supo cómo responder. Sabía que a partir de esos momentos debería dejar de ocultarle información a lo Habitantes, y ella quería salir del lugar, quería que fueran libres.

Pero no en un mundo podrido.

¿Y si Alby realmente tenía razón? ¿Y si los creadores querían retenerlos ahí por su bien?

_Sabes, de ser así hubiesen bastado sólo unas paredes muy altas, no un Laberinto lleno de babosas asesinas._

Tem tenía razón, el mantenerlos a salvo no era la intención de esos shanks. Entonces ¿Qué deberían hacer? ¿Mantenerse encerrados y relativamente a salvo? ¿O desligarse y abrirse camino a un mundo difícil y cruel?

Tal vez los Escarabajos eran una advertencia.

"Cruel"

-Dime ¿Lo que me advierte es real? – La voz desconsolada del rubio la hizo reaccionar.

-Recuerdo… – Se mareó un poco – Recuerdo un desierto…

Tal y como sucedió una vez con Minho, miles de imágenes que no alcanzó a procesar pasaron por su mente, a la vez que sentía como las piernas le flaqueaban.

"No de nuevo"

Un golpe duro contra el suelo y quedó inconsciente, o de forma parcial, pues sintió perfectamente cómo era cargada, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, como sucedió con la ojiazul, pues se sintió levitar por un segundo.

-_Traté de evitarlo, pero no pude._

-¿Te refieres a esos recuerdos?

-_No son recuerdos, es una especie de bloqueo._

_-_¿Por qué harían eso? ¿Y cómo?

_-Parece que no quieren que nadie sepa que el mundo real está hecho un desastre – _Empezó a sentir muchos escalofríos – _Y en verdad no sé cómo logran controlar a todos de esa manera._

-¿Tendrá que ver con el Chip B-37?

-_No lo creo, los envuelve a todos._

-Mierda… quiero decirles, pero de éste modo no voy a poder.

-_Considero que le alcanzaste a decir suficiente, pero dudo que puedas repetirlo._

-Eso crees…

-_Estarán más atentos a ti._

-Entiendo…

Había estado tantas veces en esa maldita sala que sintió ahogo de estar en ella, se levantó rápido y caminó directo a la puerta, no sin un ligero tambaleo que no supo si adjudicar a su pierna o al persistente mareo en su cabeza. El vello de sus brazos se hacía notar en su piel de gallina debido a los constantes escalofríos. El mareo la hacía caminar de manera errática y el zumbido que aún persistía en sus oídos no le ayudaba en absoluto, haciéndole parecer oír voces provenientes de todos los lugares, como residuos de la barrera de recuerdos que su mente tuvo la desagradable experiencia de experimentar por segunda vez.

Bajó la escalera algo apurada, pues decidió hacerle juicio a Newt e ir a ayudar de una buena vez a Chuck, antes de que estuviese autorizada a correr, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando notó que la cena se estaba sirviendo, y que se hallaban muy pocos habitantes, puesto a que la mayoría había terminado.

Luchando contra todos sus malestares, para tratar de verse normal, recogió su porción correspondiente, no sin vigilar antes que Alby, Newt o Minho no estuviesen en el lugar. Una vez se aseguró de la ausencia de los susodichos fue directo a sentarse con Leonardo, el cual no desaprovechó una oportunidad para bromearle - ¿Cómo le haces para evitar fregar todos los días?

No respondió, pues estaba aturdida todavía – Newt salió hace poco, me dijeron que estabas con él cuando te desmayaste – Asintió – ¿Estás bien? – Su compañero sonaba preocupado. Repitió el gesto una vez más – Estás como cuando llegaste al Área – Le comentó.

-Estoy algo mareada – Le dijo, esta vez sin mentir.

-¿Entonces por qué bajaste, niña?

-No pensé que fuera tan tarde… – El muchacho le revolvió el cabello para seguir comiendo en silencio. Terminó rápido, buscando un sitio alejado de todos.

La noche anterior, al revisar la puerta, concluyó, con ayuda de Tempestas, que Los Creadores había planeado todo lo sucedido, con Ben y con Gally, e incluso con Alby. Supuso que, si en verdad Thomas era importante habían hecho todo aquello para asustarlo, o prepararlo…

Pero seguía sin digerir la idea de usar vidas humanas para un mórbido experimento…

Miró sus manos y recordó esos episodios de su infancia en los que sólo había sangre. Se le revolvió el estómago, y sus mareos volvieron. No había tenido el tiempo de pararse a pensar en lo que había hecho, el haber asesinado seres humanos a tan corta edad.

_Eras tú, o ellos._

Sintió impulsos de discutir con ella. Su vida no era la más feliz que pudiese imaginar, tal vez lo sería si no se acordase de nada, pero no, ahí estaba el prototipo de una vida tranquila y normal, pero esas memorias competían con las que le entregaba su amiga. Dudaba si allá afuera tendría menos peligros que en ese maldito laberinto.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Empezaba a comprender más a Alby, pero no le agradaba del todo la idea, al menos no al verlo a él, quien por cierto caminaba por el perímetro del los muros, buscando alguna otra anomalía. Al verlo se internó sin dudar en el espeso bosque. Estaba decidida a evitar a medio mundo si era necesario para mediar bien todo lo que estaba pasando.

Con dificultad se abrió paso entre los árboles, tratando de no tropezar y yendo con más cuidado del que iría si no estuviese coja momentáneamente. De forma más torpe de la que recordaba subió a la reconfortante copa de un árbol y allí se quedó. Miraba la mínima luz de luna que se colaba por entre las hojas de los árboles, anhelando con olvidar todo por un mísero segundo, para poder descansar, pero no; las vivencias en ese mes no la dejaban tranquila en ningún momento. Trataba de preguntarle a Tem el por qué no le revelaba todas las cosas que sabía, recibiendo siempre una misma respuesta.

_Es lo mismo que hacen estos larchos con los nuevos, si les cuentan todo de una vez, se volverían locos._

No dudaba de ella, pero la curiosidad la carcomía. Un ligero resplandor alumbró la gruesa raíz del árbol, un penitente pasaba cerca de una ventana. Pensó en los ojos azules de Teresa, y se dio cuenta que les temía. Temía de lo que podían hacerle, de si acaso la volverían a mirar de esa forma, o si le revelarían quién es el malo en aquella historia.

"Tal vez nos merecíamos esto"

La risilla sarcástica de su amiga y sus anteriores recuerdos contradijeron aquello, no por pensar que ella no lo merecía, al contrario; sabía que no había hecho nada bueno, pero estaba segura que en todos aquellos recuerdos que incluían ese ambiente pulcro había una intención de por medio: prepararlos.

-Galileo… – No quería pensar que en verdad él fue Gally, no sin tener una esperanza de que estuviese vivo, empuñó su mano, hasta casi hacerse sangrar, por culpa de sus uñas descuidadas. Comprendió la ira que sintió al verlo; no era una ira hacia él, era una ira hacia lo que lo habían convertido.

Sin darse cuenta se durmió, pero no tuvo ningún recuerdo nuevo, sino que fue un recorrido a través de todos, desde cuando huía de aquel hombre, hasta cuando una chica le gritaba que había hecho algo horrible, pasando por el fatídico recuerdo del asesinato a su familia, terminando con aquel recuerdo en el que se despedía de Minho…

Despertó confundida, con aquella memoria que tanto lograba alterarla, bajó con cuidado del árbol, caminando lentamente hacia la Finca.

El lugar no dejaba de darle nauseas desde que vio ese cadáver, pero era el único escondite factible del Área, por lo que no tuvo más elección. Mientras se abría paso a través de las ramas notó algo inusual: el cielo aparentaba estar nublado…

_Y es en éste momento, mi querida Hiems, en el que todo se va a la mierda…_

Se alarmó a más no poder, corriendo hacia afuera del lugar sin importarle siquiera su pierna.

Como si le hubiese puesto mucha atención de todos modos. Menos atención puso en el Nuevo, quien dormía plácidamente a entradas del bosque. Llegó hecha una flecha donde Newt, con la intención de preguntarle qué sucedía, pero ni siquiera articuló una palabra antes de notar que realmente no eran nubes las que cubrían el cielo. Y deseaba que así hubiese sido.

El cielo que tanto admiraba por las noches no era más que una gran cúpula de concreto, que llegaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Se miraron entre ambos hasta que Alby apareció, histérico como el resto de los Habitantes – Tú ven conmigo – Le dijo bruscamente a Newt.

-Alguien tiene que controlar a los larchos – Le respondió.

-Minho está aquí, tenemos que decidir un par de cosas – El moreno posó su vista en los ojos bicolor de la chica, para luego irse como si nada acompañado del rubio hacia la Finca.

La mayoría de los muchachos se reunían alrededor de la caja, y, como buscando una seguridad nunca antes necesitada en el grupo, se incluyó en ese tumulto de gente, la cual hacía un espacio para la persona del centro.

Cierto corredor.

-Escúchenme, montón de garlopos, estamos todos igual, yo no sé nada que no sepan ustedes, Alby y Newt están decidiendo qué hacer, así que pobre del maldito que se ponga histérico porque yo mismo lo arrojo al Acantilado.

Sabía que el punto fuerte de Minho no era la sensibilidad, pero realmente se superó con aquello, que si bien dejó un poco más quietos a los Habitantes, no los calmó en absoluto. Intentó cruzar miradas con algunos de sus conocidos, pero éstos estaban demasiado ensimismados como para hacerle caso a algún agente externo.

Miraba al cielo de concreto, riéndose internamente de su ingenuidad al querer pensar como Alby: Tem tenía razón, era hora de expulsarlos de ese lugar.

"¿Qué nos sucederá?" trataba de hablar en su mente, esforzándose por que ninguna palabra escapara de sus labios.

_Si tenemos suerte, no habrá una anarquía._

En su búsqueda terminó cruzando miradas con el asiático, quien le hizo una seña con el mentón para apartarse un poco.

"¿Debo ir?"

_Supongo. La verdad ni yo considero que sea el momento de discutir…_

Se encontraron un poco más alejados del tumulto, la morena iba a hablarle, pero no alcanzó a articular palabra alguna antes de que el chico hablara – Hay que alistarte, vas a correr.

Tanta fue su sorpresa que no atinó a seguirle hasta que estuvo a unos diez metros de ella, camino a la Finca. Sonrió ligeramente y lo alcanzó cuando iba por el costado de la construcción. No supo si aquella sonrisa se debía a una genuina alegría o al nerviosismo que le provocaba salir afuera otra vez. Minho se dirigió hacia la bodega, en la cual se guardaba cosas necesarias para los corredores. Ella conoció aquel lugar cuando tuvo que acarrear unas cadenas que llegaron hasta el cuarto.

Al momento en el que abrió la puerta sintió que el lugar estaba más empolvado en comparación con la primera vez que lo vio. Su compañero le mostró varios pares de tenis de distintas tallas – Pruébate unos.

La mayoría le quedaron grandes, probó con el par más pequeño, pero le apretaron demasiado. Luego de unas siete pruebas encontró unos que sí le quedaron. Al ponerse de pie notó una pequeña diferencia a la hora de amortiguar sus saltos, un poco más suave. Supuso que era hora de expresar la duda que la asaltó desde hacía unos minutos – Creí que no querías que corriera – Le dijo mientras abrochaba los cordones de su nuevo calzado.

-¿No viste lo que hay allá afuera? Es una emergencia, necesito la mayor cantidad de hombres que pueda en ese miertero Laberinto.

-¿Qué estará pasando…? – Aún seguía conmocionada por el hecho. Si bien podía parecer insignificante, analizándolo con profundidad era como una cuenta atrás: sin luz "solar" los cultivos empezarían a morir a las dos semanas, y con eso empezaría el caos.

-Dímelo a mí. Incluso esa maldita caja no llegó hoy.

_Creo que le llamaban "el final", o algo así._

_-_El final… – Repitió en voz alta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Tem dice que es el final – Pareció sorprenderse de que por primera vez le costara tan poco hablar.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-Recién – Se sorprendió más aún.

-¿Sabes lo raro que es que una "segunda tú" te diga cosas que no sabes? – Le comentó mientras movía unos cajones que estaban en una pared.

-Lo sé – Respondió. Pudo apreciar que hablar con Minho ya no era algo tan fluido como antes, pero por lo menos ya no había tención en sus conversaciones.

Al terminar de mover el objeto apareció tras de sí una pequeña puerta oculta. El Corredor la abrió para mostrar la obscuridad casi tanteable del cuarto adentro – Hay que bajar – Dijo, y se introdujo en las sombras, demostrando por el sonido que habían unos cuantos escalones. Hiems bajó tremendamente asustada de tropezarse, y se preguntaba cómo Minho bajaba tan fluidamente. Antes de alcanzar el suelo firme el muchacho ya había prendido la luz, dejando ver una pieza amplia tapizada en armas de todo tipo: mazos, espadas, cuchillos, arcos y lanzas – Sólo los corredores y Alby conocen éste lugar – Dijo mientras se guardaba las llaves con la que había abierto la puerta trampa – Para que larchos como Gally no lleguen siquiera a tocar las armas.

-Gally no es un asesino, Minho – Le respondió tranquilamente para luego empezar a explorar el lugar a detalle. El filo de las hojas de metal estaba casi intacto, y una capa fina de polvo develaba que no habían sido usadas en muchísimo tiempo.

-Lo conoces muy bien ¿No? – El moreno se cruzó de brazos a la hora de espetarle la oración.

-Sí, recuerda que fui su subordinada – Algo en su interior le reclamaba por defender al Encargado de los Constructores, tal vez sus recuerdos, o el haberlo conocido de verdad, sin necesidad de éstos. Se dio cuenta que dejó de sentirse intimidada por el Corredor, y estaba dispuesta a darle a conocer su punto de vista – Por ejemplo, ahora él estaría tranquilizando a los constructores… – La mirada del chico se tornó confusa y algo irritada – Y si dudas puedes preguntarle a Leo, o a cualquiera de ellos.

No supo a qué se debía ese arrebato de valentía, pero supo que no lo dejaría escapar: iba a ser una corredora, e iba a comportarse como tal.

-Escoge un par – Le dijo apuntando a un baúl atestado de diversas cuchillas – Newt igual defendía a Gally a veces – Comentó mientras la morena curioseaba entre los cuchillos – Él lo conoció antes de que lo picaran.

-¿Qué decía? – Se volteó, pues el tema le llamó la atención inmediatamente.

-Algo parecido a los que dijiste – Dijo algo distraído – Así que al parecer no cambian en esencia – Sonrió, extrañando a Hiems – Tal vez Alby siga siendo el mismo…

-Se veía igual que siempre esta mañana… – Quería creer que Minho tenía razón, sin embargo sabía que, si bien las intenciones del Líder seguían siendo protegerlos a todos, su visión no era la correcta.

-Bien, basta de charla ¿Escogiste? – Alzó dos cuchillas en respuesta.

-Aunque siento que los brazos de Penitente serían mucho más útiles – Dijo.

-¿Te refieres a esos? – Dijo apuntando con su pulgar a un rincón a su derecha que la morena no vio, en el cual se encontraban envueltos en una tela – Supongo que deberás aprender a usarlos, pero por mientras tanto te prohíbo que corras a mi lado con esas cosas…

Le hacía gracia que el muchacho temiese de que lo fuera a cortar, pero lo entendía, así que se propuso entrenar para poder defenderse mejor, mientras tanto debería conformarse con su par de cuchillas y esperar no encontrarse con nada allá dentro.

Estaban caminando hacia el claro una vez más cuando Minho le mencionó algo – Esto explica lo que pasó cuando llegaste – Lo miró expectante – Cuando llega un novato siempre suena una bocina una media hora antes, pero la noche que llegaste había una luz roja que parecía venir de todas partes, como una alarma silenciosa. Si toda esta mierda siempre fue falsa, eso explica de dónde venía la luz.

-También explica por qué sigue habiendo luz… – Ambos contemplaban, no el cielo, sino que el techo, expectantes a que algo pasara, como si una compuerta se fuese a abrir y de allí saliesen los Creadores, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Estás asustada?

-Lo venía venir – Aunque no de esa forma…

-Típico de ti… – El asiático marcó un círculo con su cuello, presionando en su nuca con su diestra – Shuck, habrá un dolor de cuello colectivo dentro de unas horas… – Caló su mochila en su espalda, mientras le entregaba otras dos a la chica, le hizo una señal con la mano a un grupo de corredores que estaban juntos, devolvieron el gesto y salieron por distintas puertas – Es hora de despertar al bello durmiente ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Creo que lo vi cuando salí del bosque.

Caminaron rápidamente hacia la dirección, a la vez que la morena notaba como aquella molestia en su tobillo se hacía mínima. Al llegar vieron a Thomas hablando con un asustado Chuck.

-Se acabó tu recreo con Chucky. Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde.

-¿Van a ir allá a pesar de todo? – Gritó el ojiazul.

-Por supuesto larcho ¿No tienes nada que limpiar? – En vista de la burla la heterocroma miró con ceño fruncido al Corredor – Ahora que ese miertero sol se fue debemos apurarnos a encontrar la salida antes de que las plantas y animales mueran – La afirmación llegó como un golpe certero a los rostros de ambos, quienes quedaron realmente pálidos.

-Lo lograremos, hay mucha reservas aún – Le dijo la muchacha al niño para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Tú también saldrás, Hiems?

-Sí – La cara de sorpresa de Thomas le recordó que llevaba su mochila en su hombro izquierdo. Se la sacó y la entregó algo más brusca de lo que pretendía, para después acomodarse bien el morral que llevaba a la derecha de su espalda.

Mientras caminaban el castaño preguntó a la morena – ¿En verdad piensas que saldremos de ésta?

-Lo dije para calmar a Chuck, de todos modos si quieren salir deberían cambiar la estrategia – El Nuevo tragó saliva.

-¿Quieres decir quedarnos en la noche a investigar?

-Es una buena idea – Les interrumpió Minho – Pero será más adelante.

Thomas desayunó rápidamente bajo la presión de dos personas a su lado mirándolo fijamente. Una vez listos, y de que Minho le entregara un reloj digital a Hiems, salieron listos para su entrenamiento.

_Adivina quién activó el final._

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al pensar siquiera en la respuesta.

"Entonces en verdad es peligrosa…"

_(fin del capítulo 16)_

**Hi, de nuevo reportándome ._./**

**Adivinen, y no pregunten por qué, quién salió de vacaciones por segunda vez!**

**Nunu's: no vi tu comentario cuando publiqué el capítulo pasado xc pero gracias por quedarte y me alegra mucho que te guste esta historia.**

**ConnorKurasay: Hey, gracias por tu comentario! Sí, la verdad Tempestas es algo rara, pero como dijiste, todo tiene una explicación n.n**

**pd: Gally es vida, Gally es amorsh**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido owo**

**espero que hayan pasado felices navidades, años nuevos y muchas festividades con "s"**

**Bye.**

**Megi.**


	21. Chapter 17

"_Las Puertas"_

La buena suerte que había deseado al momento de salir le dio la espalda cuando, recién llegando a la sección ocho Minho se detuvo de repente, haciendo que sus dos aprendices casi chocaran con él. Empujó a Thomas arrinconándolo contra la pared, y Hiems, quien estaba más lejos por su problema con cortar lianas, se apegó de lleno contra el muro, siguiendo el ejemplo – Hay un Penitente en la esquina – Dijo lo más bajo que pudo, asustando al par de larchos. Soltó a Thomas de su camiseta mientras asomaba medio rostro por la esquina, poniéndole los pelos de punta a la chica.

-Carajo, se sentó – El par guardó silencio, por lo que siguió hablando – Es como cuando picaron a Alby, parece muerto.

"Descansando" corrigió en su mente.

-¿Qué haremos? – Preguntó el castaño.

-Está justo donde debemos pasar, así que veremos si se mueve o tomaremos otra ruta a ver si no nos ve – Volvió a asomarse para volver la cabeza rápidamente – Mierda, no está. ¡Muévanse! – Dicho esto salió trotando en dirección a la entrada de la sección, seguido por Hiems y al último Thomas. Fue un acuerdo sin palabras el que nadie recriminara nada por seguirlo, y es que, como habían dejado claro, el reloj corría y había que cambiar los métodos.

No demoraron nada en darse cuenta que la bestia se dirigía al Acantilado, ya que tomaba la ruta más corta, sin siquiera detenerse un poco. O eso les decía Minho, pues él iba adelante, asegurándose siempre de ver sólo la parte trasera del "animal". No tardaron en llegar al objetivo, pero enmudecieron cuando vieron como el Penitente se afirmaba del borde del precipicio, ejerciendo fuerza para después lanzarse al vacío, que lo tragó tan abruptamente que de ninguna manera se vio como un fenómeno natural. Se miraron las caras y caminaron lentamente por el pasillo.

-Está claro…

-¿A qué te refieres? – La chica quedó en silencio mientras el par de muchachos hablaban.

-Primero, el Penitente que picó a Alby huyó en ésta dirección, en segundo lugar esos mierteros que engañamos para que saltaran…

-Tal vez ni siquiera fue un engaño – El asiático gruñó y prosiguió.

-Y ahora éste último salta y desaparece de la nada. Es obvio que hay algo con esa mierda de allá – Dijo apuntando el techo gris que, aún "apagado", poseía una sombra que consumía toda la parte inferior de aquellos horizontes invisibles.

-Si ellos pueden pasar, nosotros también.

-Claro, luego salimos de éste lío y vamos a ver una película con los Penitentes ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea, acaso?

Hiems arrojó una piedra al vacío, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que lo hizo el Corredor, ella apuntó hacia donde vio que la babosa desapareció, siguiendo la misma trayectoria que ésta última – ¿Qué tal eso? – Dijo, sugiriendo la idea.

Durante una media hora trotaron por los alrededores buscando piedrecillas sueltas en el suelo, los rincones, entre las grietas o enredaderas, e incluso Hiems picaba con su cuchilla una que otra esquina suelta. Cuando cada uno reunió una cantidad suficiente volvieron al punto, en el cual Minho los organizó – Muy bien, par de garlopos, haremos esto con cuidado. Si hay una salida escondida por aquí, no quiero ser el que meta la pata cuando un larcho quiera salir y algo salga mal.

-Yo opino que el encargado de los corredores debería ser ese larcho – Hiems rió por lo bajo ante el comentario.

-Muy gracioso…

Empezaron lanzando piedras de izquierda a derecha, luego de adelante hacia atrás, mientras el Encargado iba haciendo anotaciones varias en su libreta. Se miraban nerviosos, y, por qué no, ella también, pues temía que las piedrecillas que cayesen alertaran a las bestias que estaban allá adentro.

Luego de varias pruebas descubrieron que no habían encontrado tal portal oculto pues tenía aproximadamente un metro cuadrado, no más que aquello. Minho hacía un pequeño diagrama en el cual indicaba que la anomalía se encontraba a unos tres metros de la orilla del barranco, justo al medio de éste – Con razón no lo habían visto.

-Los Penitentes son de todo menos hábiles para saltos y esas cosas, salir de ese agujero es algo difícil para ellos, pero creo que para los Habitantes sería más fácil.

-¿Cómo podría ser esto? – Minho dejó de dibujar para mirar el lugar en cuestión.

-Tal vez sea un holograma – Le respondió Hiems – Como el cielo falso…

-Hay que hablar de esto con Newt y Alby. Mientras recorramos un poco más el Laberinto, es el momento para que cambien el decorado – Se puso en marcha – Vamonos rápido, me da escalofríos estar tan cerca de donde entran esas cosas.

-Y posiblemente de donde salen – Thomas echó un último vistazo por sobre su hombro – La Fosa de los Penitentes…

-Te ves como un garlopo poniendo nombres – El comentario de la chica despertó al castaño de sus cavilaciones y le sacó una carcajada a Minho y a Tem.

A su vuelta se retrasaba cuando debía cortar las lianas de las paredes, debiendo acelerar para alcanzar al par de muchachos. Sin embargo, con las instrucciones de Tem, iba mejorando poco a poco, además de reconocer mejor los cambios en las paredes que su compañero.

El Laberinto no tenía nada anormal en comparación con el par de noches que estuvo dentro, por lo que su vuelta al Área fue bastante rápida.

Lo que no se esperó fue que Minho fuese directo al edificio donde guardaban los mapas. "Thomas notará que faltan" dijo para sí, preocupada.

_Ojalá que éste garlopo tenga un plan o algo parecido._

Una vez adentro Minho les enseñó la rutina típica que solían hacer los corredores al volver; Dibujar los mapas. Se compadeció un poco de Thomy, como le decía Newt, pues tenía al Corredor supervisándolo constantemente, y eso incluía una ayuda algo molesta de vez en cuando, en cambio ella tenía su "Minho personal", lo cual no resultaba mejor, a pesar de que a ella, por defecto, ya no le costase nada crear un mapa de alguna sección…

_Tienes que hacer las líneas más rectas que en tu block._

_Hey, vas muy rápido, finge que te cuesta, por lo menos._

_Ese pasillo está demasiado ancho, o el resto del mapa muy pequeño._

_Thomas ya te miró raro, finge que te estás acordando._

Una vez terminados los mapas, de los cuales el asiático dio una simple aprobación, les enseñó dónde y cómo se almacenaban, y su trabajo nocturno diario comparando cada sección, de cada día del mes. Y si bien eso entusiasmó al castaño el Encargado no tardó en echarlo del lugar.

-Investigaremos los mapas después de la cena.

Al salir los encontraron en la puerta Alby y Newt, lo que llevó a pensar a la morena cuánto tiempo pasaron esperándolos. Luego de una larga explicación de Minho acerca de lo que vieron, y de hacer parecer al par de larchos restantes unos adornos de pared, llegó Chuck con una noticia que dejó al castaño pálido como papel – La chica despertó.

El par de líderes corrió a la Finca en ese preciso instante, mientras el Novato aprovechaba de escabullirse. El Corredor entró a la sala de mapas sin decirle a nadie, dejando a la morena sola, apoyada en la resistente pared de piedra, mirando de cara a la Puerta Norte. Sentía agitación dentro de sí.

"¿Quién es ella, Tem?"

_Realmente no sé. No tengo idea si recordaría algo o si llegó como todos…_

Tenía miedo, lo sabía, pero no se quería rendir ante él. Estaba decidida a ser fuerte, más en ese entonces, que se habían acercado más que nunca a la clave para salir de ahí, y ella estaba segura de que saldría bien, así tuviese que ser picadillo de humano para Penitentes…

Recordó que tenía un tema a tratar con Minho, por lo que abrió torpemente la puerta de metal que obstruía el paso hasta la sala de mapas, donde supuso que estaría.

"No es que sea un edificio muy grande, después de todo"

Subió una vez más por la empinada escalera hasta que dio con el cuarto, abrió la puerta, también metálica, ligeramente mientras trataba de ver el interior. Sabía que vendría una discusión, y de las grandes, si decidía entrar, pero no podía quedarse con la boca cerrada por siempre.

Entró junto con el chillido del metal contra el piso de piedra, sobresaltando al asiático por un segundo, para luego volver a su tarea revisando los demás mapas.

-¿No deberías estar cenando, Hiems?

-Tengo algo más importante que hacer – Afirmó decidida. El muchacho la miró encarnando una ceja, para voltear, como si la ignorara – Y considero necesario que los dos pongamos atención.

-Dime… – Su actitud distante le estaba tentando a ir a su lado y asestarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-¿Por qué no quisiste que fuera corredora? – La pregunta no pareció sentarle nada bien, reaccionando como si fuese una pregunta tediosa e insistente.

-No insistas de nuevo con eso… – Sí, le fastidiaba, pero lograría obtener la respuesta, pues lo conocía, tal y como él a ella, y sabía que su actitud distante era sólo una careta

-Minho, en el Área he conocido a varios larchos cuyo motivo de sus acciones es un "porque sí". Tú no eres uno de ellos – Tomó aire – Quiero saber ¿Por qué me alejaste?

-No me creerías – Las mentiras empezaban a acabársele, y la paciencia de ella también.

En un movimiento sumamente brusco tomó el hombro del moreno con fuerza, volteándolo, dejándolos cara a cara, expuestos a sus miradas bruscas y a la defensiva, dejándolos sólo a ellos y su enfrentamiento en el mundo – Minho, desperté antes de lo previsto en ese miertero ascensor, tengo recuerdos de mí misma a los diez años sin ser picada, hay una voz en mi cabeza que me dice cosas que ni yo podía llegar a imaginar, y han acertado – Sentía su sangre hervir a más no poder – Y tú me dices que no te creeré – Lo miraba a los ojos, pero ni siquiera se fijaba en él; su rabia la enceguecía. Apretó sus puños, causándole un dolor punzante en las palmas de sus manos que ignoró sin más – Confié en ti para decirte cada una de esas mierdas, y tú no puedes contarme por qué rayos me alejaste – Se calmó un poco, pero no cambió su voz firme ni su ceño arrogante – Se supone que tú eres mi mejor amigo…

-Ya cállate de una vez – Las frías palabras y el duro gesto del asiático la hicieron pisar tierra una vez más, pero con la consecuencia de un sentimiento de rabia aún mayor – Lo admito, tienes razón – Se sorprendió del chico, pues aún dándole la razón no dejaba ese semblante orgulloso. Parpadeó varias veces por la confusión que le produjo, para alejarse un paso de él, pues estaban más próximos de lo que hubiese querido, él hizo lo mismo, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la sala, con las manos en la cadera – Me sentiré como un shank si te lo digo.

-¿Crees que yo no me he sentido igual?

-Tuve un sueño – Soltó rápidamente, sin rodeos, como acostumbraba él – Con la chica.

-¿Qué…?

-Me dijo que no sobrevivirías, que los Penitentes estaban programados para verte como una prioridad, como sucedió en el Laberinto.

-¿Está seguro de…? – Tomó una pequeña hoja doblada y se la lanzó. Ella la atrapó, la desdobló con cuidado y leyó las palabras escritas con tinta a mano.

"_**Cuídalas, no dejes que la vean"**_

-Entendí. Se refería a ellos.

-No puedes estar seguro.

-Fue lo que vi esa vez. Además aquello no fue un sueño normal, fue como si…

-Lo acabases de vivir – Completó la chica, completamente al tanto de la situación.

-Exacto – Hiems se sentó en la silla en la cual antes estaba el moreno, apoyando los codos sobre todos los papeles, descansando su frente sobre sus manos – Dijiste que en tus recuerdos ella te odiaba. Si es así tiene sentido.

-También tiene sentido que haya sido importante, junto con Thomas.

-¿Estás segura de eso?

-Ben me lo dijo – Sintió un nudo en la garganta al acordarse de él. Respiró hondo y tanteó la piedra negra en su cuello.

-Lo siento si te alejé con eso – Minho estaba ahora de pie, a su lado – Simplemente no quiero que mueras – Le agradaba cómo decía las cosas tan secamente. Ella le tendió la mano diestra, como en una vencida, gesto que él respondió sin entender muy bien, aunque energicamente.

-Te juro, por lo que más quieras, que no moriré.

-Más te vale – Le respondió – Por cierto, me sorprendiste – Lo miró, desentendida – Por un momento pensé que era Tempestas la que me hablaba – Le aclaró, riendo.

-Cierto – Sonrió por lo bajo. Se dio cuenta de que no se había mostrado a sí misma desde que había vuelto del Laberinto. Miró su reloj tratando de huir de la situación, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que había ignorado con todo aquel revuelo – Minho, dijiste que tendríamos que estar cenando.

-Sí ¿Qué hay con eso?

-¿Sentiste las puertas cerrarse? – No conocía la hora exacta del cierre de puertas, pero siempre era aproximadamente a mitad de la cena, cosa de la cual ella no se dio cuenta cuando vio la Puerta Norte abierta de par en par.

-Debimos haberlo pasado por alto… – Dijo el asiático con un tinte de pánico en su expresión al notar que había pasado media hora desde el cierre programado, que afloró al momento en el que se encaminó sin pensar hacia afuera del edificio.

Al abrir la pesada puerta sintió como todas las esperanzas de la mañana se desvanecían; Las Puertas estaban abiertas, como si fuese medio día. Abiertas. Completamente.

Corrieron hacia la Finca.

Estaba sentada con un interminable movimiento de pierna que denotaba su nerviosismo. Apenas llegaron Newt arrastró de la camiseta a Minho – Una asamblea ¡Apúrate, shank!

Adam se le acercó, igual de nervioso que ella, pero no hablaron nada, estaban todos en el deplorable edificio, lo que daba la sensación de que éste era más pequeño que nunca. Al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba Chuck, realmente asustado, hablando con Thomas. El ambiente lúgubre cubría toda el Área.

"Tem ¿sabías de esto?"

_No. Sabía que los obligarían a salir de aquí, pero no me enteré de lo de las puertas…_

Por un momento pensó en rezar, cuando llegó Newt, reuniendo a los constructores, a los cuales se sumó Hiems, sin preguntar – Construyan barricadas en las puertas, rápido.

-¿Es una broma? – De entre todos los murmullos la voz de Adam salió fuerte y concisa.

-¿Disculpa? – El rubio estaba notoriamente molesto, y no se veía dispuesto a aguantar nada.

-Newt, primero que nada, sin Gally estamos perdidos, además de que ya casi no hay tiempo, o materiales…

-No me discutas, Adam, ahora vayan y arréglenselas – El pelirrojo iba a responder algo más, pero Leonardo intervino, tomándole el hombro desde la espalda.

-No es el momento preciso para discutir – Les hizo una seña con el mentón para ir afuera, siendo él el ejemplo, seguido por el resto de muchachos y la morena.

-¿Los corredores no deberían descansar? – Les indicó el Co-Líder.

-Estamos bien ¿No, Hiems? – La heterocroma asintió, sin siquiera detenerse a mirar atrás, yendo de inmediato a buscar varios de los materiales que habían en la Bodega. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Thomas, quien se ofreció a ayudar apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

Adam tenía razón, al menos con Gally presente no desperdiciarían tantos materiales. La estrategia era simple, ya que no había de otra; usaban los maderos como estructura principal, y los pocos soportes de hierro los apoyaban paralelamente a los tablones ya mencionados. Pero había que admitirlo, las barricadas eran realmente patéticas.

Trabajar contra el tiempo tampoco era reconfortante, sentía que cada una tenía menos dedicación que la anterior, y el castaño pareció notarlo – No va a funcionar…

-Lo sabemos, Nuevito – Le cortó Leo de inmediato.

-Pero es mejor esto a un montón de shanks gritando como niñitas – Completó Adam, resignado, como todos ahí.

Terminaban la última puerta cuando Newt se les volvió a acercar, ésta vez con unos objetos en la mano – Tengan – Le entregó a cada uno una linterna – Usarán estas cosas sólo en caso de emergencia, y esta noche dormirán todos en la Finca – La mayoría del grupo asintió – Necesito un favor más de ustedes…

Algunos cargaban granos y comida no perecedera a la Finca, otros se encargaron de los suministros y materiales. De lejos vio a Minho cargando una caja llena de Armas desde el sótano hasta el dichoso edificio. Se imaginó la situación que estaban previniendo, y no pudo siquiera aguantar la idea de todos atrapados en aquel lugar, a la espera de su muerte, como ganado. Recordó sus primeros días en el Área, en el matadero, cuando se preguntó si los animales sabrían de su inminente muerte. Se sintió como la mierda al compararse con ellos, pero no podía evitarlo, e incluso los envidaba: ellos no lo sabían, no tenían pánico ni hacían esfuerzos inútiles para evitarlo.

Miró de nuevo a Minho, quien les hizo un gesto con la mandíbula a ella y a Leonardo, para que fuesen donde él, a lo que el par de muchachos respondieron sin tardanza alguna – Newt nos encargó una pequeña tarea – La chica notó que tenía varios mapas en la mano, exactamente 10 – Trasladaremos los mapas otra vez.

-Dónde – Preguntó el moreno a su lado – Creí que estarían seguros de los Penitentes ahí.

-No es de los Penitentes que hay que protegerlos – Respondió certero, mirando al Líder del Área gritando órdenes como loco – Aprovecharemos que está entretenido – Se dirigió con paso firme a la Finca, seguido por el par de ex-constructores – Llevaremos los cajones al subterráneo.

Debido a la histeria colectiva y el que Newt los mantuviese ocupados a todos en algo nadie notó la tarea de los tres Corredores. No tardaron más de media hora, a pesar de lo aparatoso que era trasladar los enormes cofres. Una vez terminaron su tarea de dirigieron de inmediato a la Finca. Como la mayoría de los corredores, ella fue a la sala en donde también se encontraban el par de líderes. Minho y Thomas usaron sillas para sentarse, mientras que Hiems sólo escogió el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y sus codos contra sus rodillas. Tenía su cabeza en un ángulo diagonal, miró por última vez a los demás, para notar sólo expresiones de miedo ante el primer grito de Penitente, y una de extrema derrota por parte de Alby.

_Todo estará bien, sobrevivirán ésta noche._

"No todos"

_La mayoría, y eso es suficiente. Sé que te sientes impotente, pero toda esta mierda no depende de ti._

"Si tan sólo pudiese hacer algo…"

_¿Cómo qué? ¿Lanzarte a los Penitentes y ser la primera de muchos? Excelente ayuda, Him._

"No, pero tal vez distraerlos… Si al menos nos hubiésemos escondido en la sala de mapas estaríamos más seguros, o tal vez regarnos por toda el Área, sería más difícil encontrarnos"

_El Área es bastante pequeña si ves bien, y un grupo de esas cosas con batería para toda una noche los despedazaría a todos, aunque lo de la sala de mapas en verdad era una buena idea… esa cosa parece ser del mismo material que los muros._

"Aunque si nos hubiésemos escondido allí Alby notaría lo del cambio de mapas mucho más rápido"

_Him, quiero confesarte que… tengo miedo._

"No eres la única"

Un sonido de llaves titilando la hizo volver a la realidad, para ver a Alby saliendo de la sala.

Se sentía como si acabase de despertar, mirando todo el lugar, aturdida, necesitando unos segundos para entender qué sucedía – ¿A qué salió Alby? – Le preguntó suavemente a Minho.

-Hasta que despiertas, estabas como un zombie – Le susurró – Salió hacia la Sala de Mapas.

No dijo nada, y a pesar de saber que no iba a nada bueno no le importó en absoluto.

"Si llega a hacer algo en verdad, dejará de ser un Líder"

_(fin del capítulo 17)_

**Estoy hiper cansadaaaaa**

**Estuve de paseo por el fin de semana, y quería subir el capítulo ayer, pero estaba demasiado agotada, así que aquí está. **

**Lo bueno es que me inspiré demasiado en el campo, y les puedo asegurar que en el próximo capítulo, o en el que le sigue, habrá una escena mega hedmoza uwu**

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir, se despide Megi, que los ama a todos**

**Bye .3.**


	22. Chapter 18

"_Gally"_

Tarareaba suavemente, de manera casi imperceptible, aquella melodía sin letra que recordaba desde que llegó. Miraba como todos estaban tapados con las mantas hasta la oreja, pero no lo necesitaban, la temperatura era igual que siempre, y no dormían, era imposible. Ella ni siquiera lo intentaba, sólo seguía sentada, tarareando la canción en un nulo intento de tranquilizarse. A su lado, Minho tampoco dormía. Se había sentado junto a ella, sin decir ninguna palabra, en una espera inminente. Al parecer él tampoco tenía intenciones de dormir. Tenía necesidad de decirle que tenía miedo, y que ya no soportaba tanta espera, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar una palabra, pues la calma que existía, al ser la previa a la tormenta, se sentía frágil como el cristal, como si la más mínima anomalía fuera a romperla, por eso seguía tarareando la suave melodía; sentía que si dejaba de sonar, todo se acabaría.

Sin embargo esa ilusión era falsa, nada podía retrasar el desastre. Poco a poco empezó a escuchar aquel insoportable chirrido metálico provenir desde lejos, acercándose a vertiginosa velocidad. Newt se puso de pie, ante la vista de cualquier indicio de pánico. Los silenció a todos cuando ya no había nadie que no se diese cuenta que los Penitentes estaban ahí. Se encaminó lo más silencioso que pudo hacia la ventana parchada con maderos, donde lo acompañó Thomas, quien desistió después de un rato.

Se puso de pie, al igual que Minho, en un instinto de supervivencia que, obviamente no iría a funcionar. Ojalá hubiesen sido interminables esos minutos antes de sentir a la bestia penetrar con sus apéndices metálicos las paredes de madera del lugar. Todo el edificio se sacudía, aumentando el pánico silencioso de los Habitantes. Hiems se aferró a su cuchilla sin querer, como un acto reflejo. A medida que sentían a las bestias afuera acercarse, se arrinconaban más hacia la pared, alejándose lo más que podían hacia la ventana. Minho le tomó la mano, de la misma forma como había hecho la promesa de sobrevivir, como si se la recordara. Ella correspondió afirmando más ese agarre. Se acercó ligeramente a él – Tú también me prometiste que no morirías, aunque ya no te acuerdas.

No supo a qué vino aquello, pero poco y nada le importó. Quedaron, igual que todos expectantes. De pronto, el ruido se detuvo, dejando una tensión tal que se podía apostar de quién era cada respiración que se oía en el cuarto. Las luces afuera provenientes de aquellos apéndices metálicos no ayudaban, se sentía como si estuviese buscando víctimas.

Una puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a todos. Más aún cuando se dio cuenta quién era; no fue Alby arrepentido, ni Chuck asustado, ni siquiera un larcho inoportuno. Fue Gally.

Su ropa estaba hecha jirones a más no poder, a través de los cortes de ésta se podían apreciar distintas y variadas heridas. Pero lo que más le inquietó fue su mirada fúrica, casi al borde del asesinato. Hiems no lo creía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía genuino miedo de Gally, desconociéndolo. Soltó la mano de Minho.

-Gally…

-¡Van a morir todos! ¡Los Penitentes los eliminarán uno por uno! – Newt intentó calmarlo, pero él se negaba a callar, como si quisiera que la bestia mentada allá afuera estuviese consciente de la presencia de los Habitantes dentro. Dentro de toda aquella histeria que armó de dirigió a golpear a Thomas – ¡Todo esto es tu culpa! – Le escupió, seguido de ello, y aprovechando que todos en esa sala no acababan de procesar que el antiguo encargado estuviese ahí dirigió recto y preciso hacia la ventana tapizada, forcejeando para sacar una de las tres maderas que la protegían. Newt fue el primero en atinar a actuar, tratando de detenerlo, pero justo en aquel momento el Constructor ya había logrado su cometido, golpeándolo con la misma tabla apenas éste se acercó, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la única cama de la sala, adornando el lecho con un hilo de sangre.

Hiems corrió donde el Co-Líder, tratando de reanimarlo, mientras seguía sin entender el comportamiento de su antiguo encargado, quien iba ahora por la segunda madera, tratando de ser detenido por varios muchachos más.

"¿En verdad los creadores nos están haciendo esto?"

No le había tomado el peso hasta ese momento: los Creadores habían hecho de ese lugar una carnicería ¿Por qué? ¿Realmente querían ayudar, como lo vio en su recuerdo? ¿O era por simple morbo? Habían hecho de un chico amigable y dispuesto en un maniático. No había forma concebible de que quisiesen hacer un bien.

Ya no había nada que evitase que el Penitente traspasase la pared, por lo que éste, apenas entró, apuntó sus cuchillas a la muchacha. "Los Penitentes estaban programados para verte como una prioridad". La voz del Corredor resonó en su mente, como un presagio de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, con su corazón latiendo a más no poder. Iba a romper su promesa, pero el rubio a quien protegía era mucho más importante para el Área que ella, la voz de Gally se volvió a hacer escuchar - ¡Los Penitentes se llevarán a uno por noche! ¡No se irán hasta conseguirlo! – Abrió los ojos para verlo por última vez, pero no se esperó que, luego de intercambiar miradas, saltara hacia la repelente epidermis del monstruo, ofreciéndose él como el primer Habitante asesinado, de los que seguirían cada noche.

No acababa de comprender qué había sucedido, o por qué lo había hecho cuando tomó con la zurda el cuchillo que estaba en el cinturón de un inconsciente Newt, y sin pensarlo dos veces, armada con el par de armas blancas corrió detrás de la horda de bestias, que se retiraron apenas notaron que habían atrapado a alguien.

Corría lo más apresurada que podía, no había comido, no había dormido, pero aquella necesidad de ver qué sucedería con él, si se perdería para siempre en ese espejismo, o quedaría alguna esperanza, la motivaba a usar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas.

Pero lo que en verdad le daba energías fue ver que en verdad no estaba perdido, que a pesar de todo lo que sucedió Gally aún era el mismo.

Lo pudo ver.

Por eso los seguía de manera tan desesperada. Tenía la esperanza de poder liberarlo de alguna manera.

Sin embargo ese haz de luz murió apenas volteó en la última esquina que llevaba al Acantilado, al presenciar como la última babosa desparecía en la Fosa de los Penitentes. Fue ahí que entendió, no había esperanza, debería ver morir a sus compañeros uno por uno hasta que todo terminase de una u otra forma.

Cayó de rodillas a la orilla del precipicio apoyando sus manos en el suelo. Su vista se tornó nublosa, pero nada le importó. Se lamentaba de su suerte, y la de todos. Gimoteaba mientras sus lágrimas caían – ¿Por qué hacen esto?

_-Porque ellos sólo buscan su beneficio…_

Hiems sentía tristeza, pero ésta era prontamente opacada por la ira que sentía Tempestas _– Nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí – _Se levantó con el ceño fruncido, y tensión cerrada en sus puños – _¡Son ustedes! –_ Gritó –_ ¿Se puede saber qué mierda les hicimos? _– Ella no preguntaba, se oía más bien como un reto.

Entonces se dio cuenta que se había vuelto la voz interna, y Tem estaba libre, desquitando toda su ira hacia alguien inexistente _ – ¡Ustedes son los culpables de todo! – _En un acto de suma precisión lanzó uno de los cuchillos que llevaba hacia el lugar aproximado de la Fosa, dejándole ensartado en la presumible orilla – _¡No quieren salvar a nadie! ¡Quieren salvar su maldito trasero! – _Volteó para ver a un escarabajo apuntándola con aquel molesto escáner _–_ _¡Sé que me están viendo! ¿Por qué no admiten su muerte de una vez? ¡Están condenados! ¡Cavaron su propia tumba! ¿Por qué nos arrastran a nosotros? ¿No ves que somos los fuertes aquí? ¡Ustedes son los que tienen que morir! ¡Nosotros sobreviviremos! – _Apuntó amenazadoramente al aparato – _Prepárense, porque saldremos de aquí, y si esa mierda que causaron no los mata… ¡Seré yo! ¡Y saben que no sería la primera vez que lo hago! _– Pasó el cuchillo que tenía en la zurda a su mano derecha, lanzándolo un poco más arriba que la lagartija mecánica, y ésta, al tratar de evitarlo retrocediendo, quedó ensartada en la pared por el arma.

Su energía desapareció junto con la lucecilla roja. Se sentó en el piso, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared en la cual, unos metros más arriba, estaba el único Escarabajo atrapado. Se sentía impotente. Ella los odiaba a más no poder, pero no podía hacer nada. Estaba igual que los demás, ni siquiera sabía si se terminaría todo después del Laberinto. Quiso llorar, gritar, pero no podía; era el apoyo de Him, no podía mostrarse débil, suficiente con que la viese así de patética. Escuchó unos pasos venir hacia ella por el mismo camino que había tomado. Apareciendo en aquella esquina el Encargado de los Corredores, quien la miró cuestionando por el cuchillo en la pared y, más aún, por el de la Fosa de los Penitentes, que destacaba en la negrura del espejismo.

-Hiems… – No se había dado cuenta. No tenía ninguna intención de hablar, por lo que fingió la clásica inexpresividad de la chica y evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Minho? – _Le costaba tanto mantenerse centrada. Dos nombres rondaban por su mente, a pesar de querer alejarlos de sí.

_Gally… Nick…_

Sentía a Hiems en su interior cuestionando quién era el segundo, más ella sólo la ignoraba, tratando de cambiar roles lo más pronto posible.

-Nada, venía de paseo cuando me encontré con una larcha suicida en mi ruta… – No supo qué responder. Golpeó suavemente su cabeza contra la hiedra de la pared, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos, y cerró los ojos – Levántate, hay que irnos antes de que nos extrañen – No necesitó dirigirle la mirada para percibir que se encontraba a unos metros justo delante suyo. Abrió los ojos con vista al cielo – Oye ¿Te apuras o quieres que te cargue?

No discutió nada, se levantó y empezó a caminar en dirección hacia el Área, no tardando en empezar a correr, dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba en realidad, y aún así el único pensamiento en su cabeza no la abandonaba.

_Gally… Nick…_

Los constantes escalofríos de los cuales estaba acostumbrada empezaron a desaparecer, dando cabida a la calidez propia de Hiems, quien continuó corriendo al lado del muchacho sin detenerse, preguntando sin cesar en su interior sobre el segundo nombre, a quién pertenecía, qué significaba para Tem y por qué lo había callado por tanto tiempo, pero su voz interna estaba ida, casi derrotada, lo que hacía palidecer a la heterocroma.

Sentía las constantes miradas del chico, cuestionándole qué le había sucedido, mas ella, quien no tenía respuesta, de devolvía una expresión de alivio, como si le dijese que no se preocupase en absoluto, un método que, por supuesto, no servía.

El intercambio de palabras, en relación con las preguntas que se tenían, fue nulo durante todo el cansado trayecto. Al doblar a la derecha en una esquina pudo apreciar que volvía por la Puerta Oeste, dándose cuenta lo fácil que pudo ubicarse dentro del Laberinto, sin siquiera dudar un momento hacia dónde ir. En el claro los recibieron Thomas y Newt, a quien se le notaba las ganas de asestarle un golpe a ambos. Los esperó de pie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

Apenas entraron al Área se detuvieron por un merecido descanso. Minho se inclinó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras que Hiems apoyaba su espalda en una pared, algo retirada del grupo – Sólo… quería… estar seguro… – Era notorio el cansancio del asiático.

-¿De qué? – Preguntó Newt – Hubiese sido fantástico que los llevaran con Gally… – La chaca agachó la cabeza, mientras el moreno se erguía, apoyando sus palmas en sus caderas.

-¡Basta! Sólo quería asegurarme si se dirigían al acantilad. A la fosa de los Penitentes – Levantó la mirada extrañada; él había llegado después de ella, cuando ya se habían llevado a Gally. Si en verdad ese era su propósito hubiesen corrido a la par, cosa que no percibió en ningún momento.

-¿Y? – Inquirió Thomas. Minho le dirigió una mirada, consciente de que en verdad la única que lo había visto fue Hiems. Asintió. No tenía fuerzas para hablar, su cuerpo le pedía urgente una comida y un descanso.

-No puedo creerlo… y ésta maldita noche aún no termina…

-¿Qué ibas a contarme? – Thomas lo interrumpió.

-Ah, eso… – Le respondió distraídamente – Aún se puede ver el fuego – Dijo mientras apuntaba a la sala de ésta salían columnas de Humo negro que obscurecían más el lugar, y lo impregnaban con un olor a madera quemada – Alguien quemó los baúles anoche – "¿Alguien?" cuestionó para sí misma – No quedó ninguno.

Su mirada de sospecha se cruzó con la de Newt y Minho, quienes se dirigieron a investigar el lugar, a la vez que ella fue a la Finca, en busca de un poco de alimento.

Tess la miró con notorio recelo cuando la encontró a punto de entrar a hurtadillas a la cocina, pero más no por lo que estaba haciendo sino que, al igual que muchos, la vio corriendo sin dudar detrás de los Penitentes. Le entregó un sándwich y una naranja, mientras le seguía dedicando esa, para su gusto, molesta mirada. Iba a alejarse cuando él le preguntó en un tono algo bajo - ¿Por qué saliste tras esas cosas? – Lo miró. Sabía que para la mayoría era un alivio que se hayan llevado a Gally primero, para así tener un día de vida asegurado, por lo que no entendían cómo alguien podía arriesgar su vida de esa manera. Se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

Mientras terminaba su merienda notó como Thomas corría desesperado a la Sala de Mapas, desde atrás de la Finca. Desde el cuarto obscuro.

Hubiese querido siquiera discutir con Tem en aquel momento, pero se sentía tan ausente que supo por un momento lo que era ser "normal". Se asomó con precaución a la pequeña prisión, tratando de ver a la muchacha allá adentro.

"Teresa"

Pensaba, sin embargo no lo decía. Se acercaba de manera sigilosa, pues el recuerdo de sus ojos mirándola la mantenían al margen. Temía que la mirara con aquellos ojos, y que hubiese sido el detonante apropósito… – ¿Thom? – Aquel grito sumado a la imagen que surgió de repente de la obscuridad la hicieron trastabillar hacia atrás, asustándola – Oh… Lo siento… – se notaba confundida, pues al parecer estuvo acostumbrada a ver sólo hombres en el pequeño lapsus que estuvo consciente y libre, por lo que era natural mirarla tan extraño – ¿Eres una chica? – La pregunta provocó una notoria mueca de reproche en el rostro de la heterocroma – Digo… Sé que eres una chica, pero no he visto a ninguna más aquí – Aclaró, tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Somos las únicas dos en el Área – Le dijo – Llegué un mes antes que Thomas y tú.

-¿Ah, sí? Creo haberte visto antes, pero no recuerdo cuando – Su corazón saltó, por un momento pensó que en verdad recordaba, sin embargo estaba actuando como un novicio. No más bien un novicio a la mitad del mes en el Área, pues no demostraba estar asustada o confundida sobre la situación.

-¿No recuerdas nada antes de llegar? – Le inquirió.

-Recordaba, pero se me esfumó casi todo, es algo extraño, como si fuese muy lejano… – Le sorprendía que le dijese todo tan fácil. La sentía como alguien… transparente.

-¿Y de cuando llegaste? – La ojiazul inclinó un poco la cabeza, mientras frunció el ceño ligeramente, como si le preguntara de qué hablaba – Cuando llegaste dijiste algo de que todo iba a cambiar, luego te desmayaste y caíste en coma.

-Qué extraño – Dijo mientras que se llevaba la mano izquierda a la mejilla – En verdad no me acuerdo de nada de eso…

-Yo estaba ahí – Le mencionó rápidamente – En primera fila. Tal vez por eso sientes que me recuerdas – Trataba de justificarlo con eso, y no en base a lo que pudo haber pasado antes de llegar.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? – Preguntó de repente, cambiando drásticamente la dirección de la conversación.

-Hiems – Respondió – ¿Y tú? – La pregunta era casi por cortesía, pues ya sabía perfectamente su nombre, sin embargo no quería revelarle aún que tenía recuerdos de su vida pasada.

-Teresa – le sonrió – Tu nombre es muy bonito ¿Significa algo?

El comentario le devolvió al recuerdo en el que el asiático, con unos siete años aproximadamente, le hacía la misma pregunta, mucho más brusco e intimidante, por supuesto. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Viniste a sacarme información o algo así? – Era extraña, en cualquier otra persona esa pregunta se escucharía como una acusación hostil, pero en el tono de ella se sentía como una pregunta normal. La chica le parecía cada vez más agradable, incluso más que Thomas.

-Sí. Era para asegurarme que no activaste El Final apropósito.

-¿Cómo sabes tú del Final?

-Minho me lo contó – Mintió.

-¿Quién es Minho?

-El chico asiático.

-No lo he visto.

-Estábamos en el Laberinto cuando despertaste.

-¿Puedes entrar al Laberinto? – Exclamó, como si estuviese preocupada, cosa que no supo si le agradó o le incomodó.

-Los corredores podemos. Minho lo es, y el garlopo de Thomas igual.

-¿Garlopo?

-Es una especie de insulto en éste lugar.

-Thom había averiguado algo sobre el Laberinto recién, pero no me dijo y sólo salió corriendo. Ni siquiera me dijo qué sucedió, o por qué estaba tan agitado.

-Lo vi, iba a la Sala de Mapas. Allí guardaban todos los mapas que hacían de las secciones del Laberinto.

-¿Guardaban?

-Alguien los quemó – La cara de la pecosa la asustó a más no poder, preocupándola – ¿Qué pasa?

-Thom quería usarlos. Se le ocurrió una idea cuando le dije que el Laberinto es un código… – La chica estaba hablando sola, hasta que se percató que la heterocroma estaba frente a ella – Es uno de los recuerdos que tuve – Le aclaró – Se lo dije a él antes de que se me olvidara. Parecía importante.

-Ya veo… – Iba a comentarle una idea cuando sintió la voz de tres muchachos a unos metros suyo, lejos del alcance visual de Teresa.

-¿Quiénes son? – Le preguntó.

-Thomas, Minho y Newt.

-¿Newt es el moreno de cabeza rapada?

-No, es el rubio alto – Se quedaron en silencio, a cada lado de la puerta de metal, escuchando la conversación que sostenían.

-Por favor, sólo abre la puerta y déjala ir

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella? Hasta admitió haber activado algo.

-Eso es cierto.

-Podemos confiar el ella. Cada vez que hemos hablado ha sido con algo relacionado con escapar. Llegó igual que todos nosotros, es estúpido pensar que es la responsable de todo.

-¿Entonces qué mierda quiso decir con eso de que había activado algo?

-Quién sabe… su mente se comportó de manera extraña al despertar, tal vez todos nosotros pasamos por lo mismo en ese ascensor… Vamos ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Salir con un cuchillo y matarnos a todos?

-Está bien, libera a esa estúpida chica de una vez.

-¡Yo no soy estúpida! – Se habían mantenido en silencio, pero la irritación de la nueva ante escuchar cómo hablaban de ella había aflorado - ¡Y además puedo escuchar cada palabra que está diciendo, garlopos!

Al parecer el insulto propio del Área, pronunciado por la muchacha los extrañó lo suficiente como para que corriesen a ver qué sucedía, y grande fue su sorpresa al notar a la heterocroma riendo por lo bajo ante la frase de la chica – Hiems ¿Quién te autorizó a enseñarle a la larcha la jerga? – Le reprochó el asiático mientras el rubio abría la puerta.

-Vamos, ya estás libre – La ojiazul salió dedicándole una sonrisa desafiante a Newt y Minho, dejándola de lado para mirar a Hiems y quedándose al lado de Thomas.

-Bien, ahora empiecen a cantar – Sentenció Minho.

Básicamente Thomas indicaba que eran necesarios los mapas para poder analizar el Laberinto de una manera diferente, ya que, como decía Teresa, el Laberinto podía ser un código y no un camino – Por eso tenía la esperanza de que hubiesen podido rescatar algo…

El intercambio de miradas entre los tres fue bastante notorio como para que el castaño les reprochara – ¿Me están escondiendo algo?

-Rescatamos los mapas, Tommy.

Los guiaron al sótano, en el cual estaban todos los mapas sin excepción. Pero, a punto de entrar, Newt jaló al asiático y a la heterocroma – Ustedes planeen bien qué harán, yo tengo que hablar algo con el par de larchos.

-Pero…

-¡Será corto! – Dijo antes de alejarlos del lugar, y llevarlos a la misma depresión entre el Muro y la Finca, en el cual Hiems conoció al rengo.

-¿No te pudiste esperar hasta más tarde, Shank?

-No – Contestó cortante, volteando hacia Hiems – ¿Éste garlopo te contó lo que…?

-Sí le conté lo del sueño – Lo interrumpió.

-Bien, quiero saber qué piensa esa larcha de ti ahora.

-Apenas me recuerda – Contestó – Me dijo que sentía que me conocía, pero nada más.

-¿Cómo se comportó contigo? – Minho esta vez la cuestionó.

-Es agradable – Las miradas de los chicos se cruzaron, como si no le creyeran – Es verdad, no quiero encubrirla, ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo que nos preocupa es lo que dijo, aquello de los Penitentes…

-No se ha demostrado nada, aparte de esa vez en el Laberinto.

-¿Y lo de la Finca?

-Era una presa fácil, te hubiese llevado a ti, sino… – Newt rugió por lo bajo, la morena tenía razón, hasta ese momento sólo tenían un hecho que respaldaba la teoría de Minho.

-En verdad me costará confiar en esa larcha…

-A mi también, de hecho sigo sin confiar en Thomas… – Confesó la heterocroma – Pero en verdad son como todos, no recuerdan nada… De hecho, yo soy el bicho raro aquí… – Reflexionó en voz alta al juzgar bajo aquel criterio.

-No digas eso, garlopa – Le dijo Newt mientras se ponía de pie desordenándole el maltratado cabello y empezaba a caminar hacia el salón donde los esperaban el par de Nuevos. Minho hizo lo mismo tomando la delantera, lo que el rubio aprovechó para un corto intercambio de palabras.

-Supongo que no puedo preguntarte de nuevo sobre el mundo exterior ¿No?

-Apenas pienso en responder, me duele la cabeza, Newt.

-Entiendo…

-¿Newt?

-Dime.

-¿Conoces a alguien llamado Nick?


End file.
